A Última Estrela
by Sammu89
Summary: O que aconteceria se o Cristal Prateado perdesse o seu poder e as guerreiras não mais de pudessem transformar? A “Última Estrela” retrata os acontecimentos da vida das guerreiras meses antes do cataclismo que leva a Terra a um sono gelado.
1. O fim das Sailor Senshi?

Está frio, muito frio. É mais uma manhã gelada em Tóquio. Estamos em pleno Janeiro, a estação do frio e da neve. Lá fora, um manto de neve extensa cobre a cidade, dando-lhe um sentimento de esquecimento.

A rainha Serenity acordou sobressaltada. Algo não batia certo. Lembrou-se da última vez em que sentiu o mesmo, há muitos anos atrás. Dessa vez, um ataque massivo vindo de Nemésis havia morto os habitantes de Cristal Tóquio, colocando-a num sono parecido com a morte. Mas não poderia ser. Nemésis e a Lua Negra haviam sido destruídos. Só poderia ser uma coisa. Uma promessa, aquela promessa que fez há séculos atrás estava a chama-la subtilmente. Havia chegado o tempo de a cumprir.  
Caminhou pelos corredores do Palácio de Cristal. A sua filha Chibi-Usa, futura herdeira do trono, agora uma bela adolescente, dormia pacificamente no seu quarto. Dirigiu-se então para o quarto da lua crescente. Neste quarto, repousavam muitos dos artefactos do Reino da Lua, do passado e do presente. No centro da majestosa habitação estava um pedestal adornado a prata. Um cristal brilhava intensamente, semelhante a uma chama branca, com um brilho tão intenso que quase cegava a rainha. Esta pegou no Ginzuishou e num estranho medalhão de meia lua com uma estrela de quatro pontas, que repousava ao lado do cristal.  
Com silenciosos e pesados passos, seguiu até ao fim do palácio, para uma porta escondida nas profundezas da escuridão. Abriu-a lentamente. Na escuridão uma guerreira navegante olhou-a.  
- Plutão, chegou a hora.

*

Entretanto, no passado…

Um barulho ensurdecedor enchia o ar, espalhando a má disposição «Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi !»

- Ahhhhhhhh! Estúpido despertador! – gritou uma rapariga loira irritada, dando um murro no botão que parava o alarme. - ODEIO ter aulas da parte da manhã! Bah, eu falto à universidade, ehehe! – exclamou, voltando a deitar-se.  
- Usagi Tsukino, sua lontra. Tens de me levar à escola, acorda! - berrou um adolescente de cabelo castanho, irrompendo pelo quarto.  
- Shingo, deixa-me dormir, não me chateies! – exclamou, colocando a almofada por cima da sua cabeça.  
- Ò MÃE!! A TUA FILHA QUER-ME DEIXAR A PÉ! – gritou Shingo, fazendo com que a mãe, D. Ikuko, começasse a ralhar no piso de baixo.  
- Cala-te Shingo! Já vou, bolas…! – resmungou, atirando a almofada à cabeça do irmão.

Usagi vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A sua mãe havia feito panquecas.  
- Usagi, o teu irmão vai chegar atrasado outra vez por tua causa, estou a ficar cansada disto. – chamou à atenção, servindo as panquecas aos dois filhos.  
- Ele que vá de autocarro! – protestou Usagi com a boca cheia.  
- O teu pai e eu demos-te o carro com a condição de o levares à escola. Fica a caminho da tua universidade, não te custa nada filha!  
- Está bem, está bem… Deixa-me acabar de comer estas delícias! Ai que bom! Sinto que nasci só para provar estas comidinhas deliciosas! Que felicidade! – exclamou feliz, enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto, sob o olhar atónito da família.

Na TV, que estava ligada no noticiário matinal, ouviu-se a voz do pivot.

«_Em outras notícias, a princesa Célia I, herdeira do trono real inglês, após muitos confrontos com o seu pai, Sua majestade Carlos XVI, devido a razões desconhecidas, renunciou ao trono e desapareceu do país. A sua ausência já havia sido notada há vários meses, sem nenhuma explicação oficial, mas após alguma pressão por parte dos media, a Família Real Inglesa finalmente comunicou a razão para o tão notado afastamento. Diz-se que a carreira da princesa como cantora e recentemente como actriz, há muito que vinha a causar a reprovação do seu pai e da corte. A coroa inglesa atravessa uma cris…»_

- Ò mãe! Desliga a TV! Onde já se viu, renunciar ao título de princesa…_ –_ disse Usagi exaltada, começando a sussurrar. - Ser uma princesa não é um conto de fadas. Traz responsabilidade e… Ah, detesto pensar tanto logo de manhã!  
- Disseste alguma coisa filha?  
- Nada, nada mãe, esquece. Deixa-me ver as horas… 7:40? Arghhh!! – gritou, engolindo a última panqueca e saindo atabalhoadamente. -Raios! Vamos Shingo!  
- Não importa quantos anos passem, a minha filha não muda nunca!

*

Usagi, agora com 21 anos, estudava na Universidade de Juuban. Estudava Ciências Políticas. Sabia que o seu destino era tornar-se rainha de Cristal Tóquio, logo, teria de ser diplomática – claro que o facto de ter acabado a secundária com média de 11, e não ter conseguido entrar noutro curso, não tinha nada haver com a sua decisão. Uma das suas colegas de curso era Beruche, uma das antigas Irmãs Ayakashi da Lua Negra. As Irmãs Ayakashi haviam tido muito sucesso com a sua loja de cosméticos e Beruche estava a estudar para ser relações públicas.

Depois do um dia de aulas, Usagi conduziu até ao templo Hikawa para o encontro semanal com as restantes.

O templo estava mais popular que nunca. O avô da Rei trabalhava agora em part-time, devido à sua idade avançada, e Rei estudava para ser uma sacerdotisa de nível superior, ao mesmo tempo que tomava conta do templo.

Tinha feito algumas alterações ao templo, o bosque à volta do edifício fora remodelado, e era agora um belo parque privado, chamado "Mars Shrine".

O novo sistema de metro de Tóquio tinha uma estação mesmo em frente ao templo, o que facilitava imenso os acessos. Rei estava a preparar um festival de talento há várias semanas. O festival, a realizar no dia seguinte, consistia num concurso de talentos, onde cada pessoa poderia fazer algo a que fosse boa.

Havia muito trabalho a fazer.

-Cheguei! Desculpem o atraso! - disse ofegante, chegando ao pátio do templo.  
- Seria uma surpresa se não chegasses atrasada. - replicou amargamente uma rapariga de cabelos negros apanhados numa trança. Rei envergava um kimono branco e vermelho, simbolizando a posição religiosa de sacerdotisa.  
- Ò Rei! Que mau humor!  
- Ela está assim porque o Yuuichirou foi visitar os pais e deixou-a sozinha! - disse divertida uma rapariga loira que envergava um top e uma mini-saia. Minako tinha o cabelo mais curto e escuro. Usava roupas mais frescas e provocantes para se fazer notar.  
- Minako cala-te! – embirrou Rei fazendo uma cara furiosa.  
- Pois pois… O Mamoru também está nos EUA a tirar a tal pós-graduação e eu não fico assim. - respondeu alegremente. - A Makoto?  
- Não vai poder vir… - suspirou Minako enquanto olhava para o céu. - Desde que abriu aquele restaurante não tem tempo para nada.  
- Mas por outro lado agora temos montes de comida grátis! – exclamou Usagi com os olhos brilhantes.  
- A questão é que agora temos de organizar isto. - disse Rei olhando para o relógio de pulso. - Vamos ao trabalho?  
Enquanto organizavam e decoravam o templo e o parque, as raparigas iam recordando os velhos tempos com saudade.  
- As coisas mudaram tanto…  
- É verdade. Por um lado temos paz, mas por outro… - suspitou Rei melancólica,  
- Por outro podemos seguir os nossos sonhos! Já viram onde eu cheguei?  
- A lado nenhum! Ainda só estás a fazer de figurante na série do canal de menor audiência de todo o Japão! - disse Rei num tom de gozo.  
- Mas em breve chegarei a actriz principal! Viverei em Hollywood rodeada de paparazzi! Ninguém para a Minako Lima! – exclamou fazendo uma pose glamorosa.  
- M-mas eu estava a falar da nossa amizade – esclareceu Usagi fazendo sinal para Minako se acalmar. - A Ami foi para a Alemanha estudar medicina, está no outro lado do mundo. A Makoto praticamente não tem tempo para conviver connosco. – acabou, parando para respirar. - Ainda bem que tu não fazes muita falta nessa série Minako, senão nunca te víamos também! – sorriu olhando para Minako.  
- COMO?! – bramiu furiosa. - Vocês é que não apreciam o meu talento…! – exclamou amuando.  
- Não é nada disso! Tu entendes o que quero dizer não é? – desculpou-se levando a mão à cabeça. - A Michiru e a Haruka desapareceram sem deixar rasto quando eu venci o Chaos. A Setsuna voltou para o portão do tempo. O Prof. Tomoe mudou-se com a Hotaru para outra parte do Japão…  
- Usagi o teu carro...! – interrompeu Rei, olhando aflita para o fim da imensa escadaria do tempo.  
- Não me interrompas o raciocínio! A Chibi-Usa voltou para o futuro, as Starlights nunca mais mandaram notícias, a Diana – continuou, contando pelos dedos.  
- Acabaste de ser multada. - anunciou Rei continuando a varrer o chão.  
- AAHHH!! - gritou Usagi indignada olhando para o seu carro estacionado em frente ao templo, metros abaixo. - Porque é que não me avisaste Rei?!  
- Ora, eu tentei! Tu é que não te calavas! Mas também se és parva o suficiente para estacionar em dois lugares de deficiente mereces ser multada! – observou, num tom autoritário. – Se não tivesses copiado no exame de código saberias que os lugares de deficientes são só para de… Oh, esquece. Estacionaste no sítio certo.  
- Tão engraçada… Era só o que me faltava… -disse Usagi envergonhada.  
- Meninas, que tal irmos agora jantar no restaurante da Makoto? – perguntou Minako esperançosa enquanto acariciava a sua barriga.  
- Ai boa! Vamos!!  
- Só mesmo a Usagi para se esquecer dos problemas com comida… - suspirou Rei levando a mão à testa.

*

Dirigiram-se para o restaurante da Makoto: _Makoto's Flavour Shrine, _situado numa das avenidas mais movimentadas de Juuban. O restaurante, decorado em tons orientais, com as paredes forradas a madeira, tinha um efeito relaxante nos clientes. Uma fonte no canto da sala de refeições completava o cenário de paz.  
- Boa noite meninas! – exclamou um rapaz loiro, preparando-se para sair.  
- Olá Mário! – responderam todas ao entrar no restaurante.  
- Querem que chame a Makoto? – perguntou Motoki dando um beijnho em cada uma.  
- Sim, por favor! – exclamou Minako corando. Motoki deu meia volta e entrou na cozinha.

- Então mas o rapaz ia sair… - disse Rei impressionada com a lata da amiga.

- Olha querida, as estrelas não entram em cozinhas sabia? – riu Minako imitando a pronúncia das celebridades. Seguiram para uma mesa com vista para a avenida.  
- A Makoto teve mesmo sorte em abrir o restaurante em sociedade com o Mário. - sussurou Usagi mirando Motoki de alto a baixo. - Olá Makoto! - saudou vendo a amiga dirigindo-se a elas.

Makoto estava vestida com uma bata de chef, com o cabelo apanhado num puxo. Continuava com a mesma postura e simpatia.  
- Olá olá meninas! Tudo bem com vocês?  
- Tudo querida. – cumprimentou Minako com pressa, arrancando o menu das mãos da amiga. - Olha Makoto, quero uma lasanha de carne a nadar em queijo derretido.  
- Para mim pode ser uma pizza vegetariana… - suspirou Rei admirada com o apetite de Minako.  
- Que prato é este que está no menu, Makoto? – perguntou Usagi intrigada, apontando para uma sandes estranha.  
- Como sabes o meu restaurante é famoso por servir pratos típicos de vários países e cidades não é? Há que inovar. – gabou-se, fechando os olhos e fazendo uma pose altiva. - A novidade desta semana é um prato típico da região norte de Portugal, um país da Europa Ocidental. Chama-se francesinha.

- É um nome um bocado perverso para uma sande. – disse Minako rindo-se da própria piada.

- Consiste em pão com bife, fiambre, queijo, linguiça, ovo, tudo coberto por uma camada de queijo derretido com molho picante.  
- Hummm! Parece bom, pode ser uma francesinha para mim então! – pediu Usagi imaginando uma torre de carne suculenta.  
- Certo. – disse Makoto apontando os pedidos. – Meninas, depois de acabarem de comer venham ali à cozinha, preciso de falar com vocês.

Depois do jantar, em que Usagi sujou o seu vestido com molho, dirigiram-se à cozinha do restaurante.  
- Que se passa? – perguntou, enquanto tentava minimizar as nódoas limpando-as com um pano velho.  
- Já aconteceu comigo. – declarou Makoto, encostada à banca metálica com o olhar triste. – Também… Também já não consigo.  
- Não pode ser…! – exclamou Rei tapando a boca com a mão.  
- Então todas nós…?  
- Temos que enfrentar a verdade Se já nenhuma de nós se consegue transformar... As Sailors… deixaram de existir.

*

Depois do jantar, Usagi e as outras voltaram para casa. Já de noite, Usagi dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, a fim de tomar um belo banho de espuma.

- Não pode ser –pensou, entrando na banheira com águas perfumadas. – Já nenhuma de nós se transforma… Será o fim das Sailors? Desde que venci o Chaos no centro da galáxia a minha semente de estrela, o Ginzuishou, foi perdendo o seu poder aos poucos. Também não me serviria de nada transformar. A galáxia partiu o meu ceptro, já não tenho tiara como Eterna Sailor Moon, resumindo, sou uma inútil sem qualquer tipo de ataque.

- Miauuuuu... – ouviu-se um miar sofrido que ecoou pela casa.

- Luna? Onde estás? – perguntou Usagi apanhada de surpresa, saindo da banheira. Enrolou a toalha à volta do seu corpo e foi procurar a gata.

- Luna? Responde! Não brinques, Luna! – exclamou começando a ficar zangada com a partida. – A tua sorte é o papá e a mamã terem ido passar o fim de semana às termas, senão…

Luna encontrava-se no parapeito da janela do quarto de Usagi. Estava estendida, cheia de cortes e ferimentos

- Luna! O que te aconteceu?!

- Miau…

Usagi reparou que a lua em quarto crescente na testa de Luna, outrora tão amarela, encontrava-se de um branco quase transparente. Percebeu então que Luna não conseguiria mais falar. Cuidou dela durante toda a noite, e quando a gata adormeceu, foi ao cofre da casa. Retirou de lá um medalhão em forma de coração incrustado com 9 pedras preciosas. Abriu-o, e com um grande clarão puxou um cristal de cor prata muito baço.

- MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP! – invocou passando a mão pelo cristal. Nada acontecera. - Como eu pensei… O Ginzuishou perdeu o brilho, parece que agora não passa de uma simples pedra. Será que é esta a forma de anunciar que a era das Sailors acabou? De qualquer maneira tenho de descobrir o que aconteceu à Luna…

No dia seguinte, sábado, Usagi dirigiu-se novamente para o templo Hikawa, para os preparativos finais. Makoto finalmente havia saído do restaurante.

- Meninas, tenho más noticiais… - anunciou dramaticamente.

- O que se passa Usagi? Acabaram os cereais de chocolate? – riu-se Rei, afugentando os seus corvos.

- Rei! – exclamou Makoto dando uma palmada nas costas da amiga, que quase caiu para a frente. - Fala Usagi…

- É a Luna. – anunciou, olhando preocupada para o chão. – Apareceu ferida ontem à noite, e o pior de tudo é que a luz do seu quarto crescente cessou… Perdeu a habilidade de falar.

- Que estranho. Mas bem que o Artemis não aparece em casa desde ontem de manhã. Está relacionado com o que aconteceu à Luna? – questionou-se, olhando solidária com Usagi. – Agora fiquei preocupada.

- Penso que chegou mesmo o fim das Sailors.

- Não… Ainda não acabou. – anunciou Rei séria. – Queria falar-vos sobre isso.

- Que queres dizer?

- É Ami.

- Que passa com ela? – perguntou Makoto visivelmente confusa.

- Falei ontem com ela pela internet, depois de sair do restaurante. Apesar de ter tido várias tentativas frustradas, e do seu poder estar fraco, disse-me que conseguiu transformar-se anteontem.

- Juro que não entendo. – zangou-se Usagi, num misto de alívio e aborrecimento. – Porque é que ela consegue e nós não? Oooh, quem me dera poder falar com a Michiru e as outras! Será que elas se transformam? Eu deixei o medalhão no cofre, porque ontem tentei transformar-me e nada. Será que… Será que se vocês tentarem outra vez vão conseguir?

- Bem, não há nada como tentar. – disse Minako, piscando o olho. Pegou na sua mala e retirou de lá uma caneta com uma esfera amarela por cima, coberta de pó. – Ora… Não tenho usado muito. – desculpou-se, ficando corada. - VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Rei e Makoto repetiram o gesto.

- MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

- JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

Os gritos das transformações pairaram no ar durante momentos. As três encontravam-se com as mãos erguidas ao alto, esperançosas e olhando entre si.

- Hã… Isto foi um bocado ridículo visto que não aconteceu nada. – disse Makoto rindo, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não sei se ria, não sei se chore. Mas também não vale a pena chorar no bife queimado, não é verdade meninas?

- Não é assim! Não vale a pena chorar sobre o leite derramado! – corrigiu Makoto já habituada com os trocadilhos da amiga.

- Vamos ser racionais. Se calhar os nossos cristais de transformação estão de alguma maneira relacionados com o Crista Prateado. – explicou, começando a andar em círculos. - O cristal também dá a habilidade ao Artemis e à Luna de poderem falar. Se o Ginzuishou está enfraquecido e sem poder, é normal que as nossas transformações não funcionem. O estranho é a Ami ter conseguido.

- Vamos falar com ela pelos nossos intercomunicadores então e tiramos a limpo esta história. – Usagi levantou o pulso e falou para um aparelho que à vista desarmada assemelhava-se a um relógio de pulso. - Usagi chama Ami, over. Escutas Ami?

- Ò Usagi isso não fun… – começou Rei olhando para ela atónica.

- Espera! – ordenou Usagi insistindo. - Responde Ami, over! AMIIIIII!! Que estranho. Não responde!

- Era isso que a Rei te estava a dizer. Os intercomunicadores simplesmente pararam de funcionar. Eles funcionavam com o poder do Ginzuishou.

- Ah, ok… Ahahahah, como poderia eu imaginar! –riu, ficando vermelha.

- Felizmente existe uma coisa chamada Internet. – gozou Rei, pronunciando a palavra Internet pausadamente. - Agora na Alemanha deve ser fim de tarde. A Ami já não deve estar em aulas, a esta hora costuma estar no MSN. Vamos ali ao computador do meu quarto.

Todas a seguiram para dentro do velho tempo. Entraram no quarto, onde Rei se sentou ao computador.

- Deixa ver… .jp, iniciar sessão… - disse baixinho, enquanto teclava. - Bolas, não está cá. Tentamos mais tarde então. Entretanto vamos acabar os últimos preparativos do festival. É já logo à noite!

- Meninas, eu… Tenho de ir fazer uma coisa! Vejo-vos logo à noite! Tchau! – desculpou-se Minako atrapalhada, saindo do quarto a correr.

- Minako! Volta cá! – chamaram em conjunto.

- Era só o que me faltava! – berrou Rei zangada. - Bem, parece que vamos ser só nos as 3 a colocar as mesas e as cadeiras e a preparar os stands…!

- Aiiiii –gritou Usagi contorcendo-se. - Está-me a doer a barriga!

- Oh não!- exclamou Makoto batendo com a mão na testa. - Esqueci-me do fogão do restaurante aceso!

Rei olhou para ambas num tom bastante ameaçador. O ambiente ficou sombrio.

- Ena, estou a sentir-me melhor milagrosamente! – riu-se Usagi assarapantada.

- Pois! E o Motoki deve ter apagado o fogão… – disse desapontada, tossindo.

- Acho bem! Quanto mais rápido trabalharmos mais rápido acabamos.

Tudo foi arrumado, e sem darem por isso trabalharam o resto da tarde. Eram já 17:00, e faltavam apenas 3 horas para o início do festival.

- Meninas, tenho de ir! – exclamou Usagi com uma expressão radiante.

- Pensava que ficavas aqui até à hora do festival….

- Não. Tenho um assunto inadiável a tratar!

- Estamos misteriosas estamos! – disse Rei sorrindo. - Vai então, mas não chegues atrasada, por favor! Já somos poucas, não quero imaginar o que faríamos sem mais uma!

Usagi dirigiu-se para o carro. Tinha uma surpresa preparada. Havia convidado Mamoru para assistir ao festival e passar uma semana de férias com ela.  
O aeroporto de Tóquio ficava apinhado nesta altura do ano, e o voo do Mamoru chegava dentro de 30 minutos.

- Acho que devia ter vindo mais cedo – observou, olhando para o relógio do carro enquanto acelerava para entrar na via rápida. - Tenho que me despa… OH NÃO!

Havia uma fila interminável na auto-estrada que ligava o aeroporto de Tóquio a Juuban. Quase uma hora depois, Usagi finalmente chegou ao aeroporto.

- Sou mesmo despistada. Esqueci-me de carregar o telemóvel e não pude telefonar ao Mamoru a avisar do meu atraso. Mas finalmente já cheguei, ufa… Ora vejamos, estação de embarque nº 17… Ai, ele já deve estar furioso!

Ao chegar ao lugar combinado não havia sinais de Mamoru.

- Que estranho… Ele devia estar aqui. Vou á cabine- -pensou, dirigindo-se a um telefone público, marcando o número do Mamoru. - Desligado? Não acredito. Ele nunca anda com o telemóvel desligado...

Já um pouco nervosa Usagi dirigiu-se ao balcão de informações.

- Desculpe, será que me poderia dizer se o Sr. Mamoru Chiba fez o check-out do voo das 17:40 vindo do estado de Massachusetts, EUA? – perguntou à funcionaria, que estava sem mãos a medir com os telefones que tocavam por todo o lado.

- Desculpe jovem, isso é uma informação reservada… - disse mecanicamente, sem sequer olhar.

Usagi ficou com lágrimas nos olhos, começando a ficar desesperada.

- Por favor, POR FAVOR! – gritou. Isto é muito importante! Não pode ter voltado a acontecer…

- Tenha calma credo! – exclamou olhando, tentando evitar um escândalo. - Bem, vou abrir uma excepção, mas fica entre nós. Como era o nome?

- Mamoru Chiba.

- Não está nos nossos registos… O mais provável é ele nem ter chegado a embarcar.

- Não pode ser! Ele disse-me que vinha neste voo! Veja melhor, veja outras companhias, veja…

- Menina, desculpe não posso mesmo! Olhe dê-me lá licença que estou na minha pausa do lanche! – desculpou-se, fechando o balcão das informações rapidamente.

Usagi procurou desesperadamente pelo aeroporto, gritando por Mamoru.

- Mamoru! – perguntava tocando em todos os homens de costas que se assemelhavam ao seu amado. - ONDE ESTÁS?!


	2. O renascimento de Esmeralda?

Usagi entrou no seu carro e conduziu rapidamente para o templo. Tentou comunicar com Rei, mas lembrou-se que os intercomunicadores não funcionavam. Quando chegou ao templo, passada outra hora, subiu rapidamente as escadas. Reparou na pequena multidão que começava a aglomerar-se à entrada, há medida que avançava as cordas que barravam o acesso. Viu que algumas pessoas já estavam nos seus stands, a prepará-los para a abertura. Abanou a cabeça e abstraiu-se, existiam coisas mais importantes em que pensar. Não podia ser, o Mamoru desaparecido novamente. O que lhe teria acontecido?

- Usagi chegaste! – exclamou Mamoru do outro lado do pático, com os braços abertos.

- G-Mamoru?! – gritou Usagi chocada e confusa, mas sentindo o seu coração mais aliviado.

Correu a chorar para os braços do amado, que estava a falar com a Rei e Makoto.

- Mamoru onde estiveste? Como, quando…? Estás aqui, mas não...

- Tem calma, eu explico! – riu-se, perante o embaraço da namorada. Estava vestido com uma camisa azul e calças pretas, dando-lhe um ar importante mas ao mesmo tempo humilde. - Vim no voo que chegava mais cedo e apanhei um táxi, mas o trânsito estava horrível. Cheguei aqui passado pouco tempo de teres partido.

- Porque não me ligaste a avisar?! – ralhou-lhe, enquanto assoava o nariz.

- Estava desligado, como sempre. Sem bateria outra vez não é querida Usagi? Se nos tivesses avisado que ele vinha isto não acontecia. – observou Rei cruzando os braços.

- Mas eu tentei ligar-lhe de uma cabine telefónica quando cheguei ao aeroporto e também estava desligado! – contrapôs, tentando ganhar a discussão.

- Não activei o roaming. – desculpou-se Mamoru, mostrando o seu telemóvel sem sinal. - Mal cheguei ao espaço aéreo do Japão o meu telemóvel não conseguiu encontrar rede.

- Mas afinal porque decidiste vir mais cedo? – perguntou, já mais recomposta.

- É complicado… - disse, assumindo um tom mais sério. - Ontem, quando vinha da universidade, recebi uma visita inesperada.

- Inesperada? Quem? – perguntou curiosa, sentido o caração a palpitar.

- Hélios. – pronunciou Mamoru, referindo-se ao sacerdote que guardava a cidade dos sonhos, Elysion, e que há alguns anos atrás tinha assumido a forma de pégasus.

- O Hélios foi ver-te?! – exclamou admirada, pois nunca mais tinha ouvido notícias dele.

- Sim, e receio que não tenha vindo trazer boas notícias.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse algo sobre Elysion estar a ficar enfraquecida e o Cristal de Ouro está a perder o poder. – explicou, visivelmente preocupado. - E acabei de saber pela Rei e pela Makoto que o Ginzuishou também já não funcionsa.

- Bem, não sei se perdeu totalmente o poder mas… já não nos conseguimos transformar. – disse-lhe triste, enquanto olhava para o chão.

- Bem, mas o Hélios disse que a situação era demasiado grave e que havia chegado a altura de entregar o Cristal de Ouro ao seu outro utilizador. – continuou, coçando a cabeça em sinal de dúvida.

- Outro utilizador? Mas Cristal de Ouro é o cristal protector da Terra e a tua semente de estrela…! – exclamou Usagi indignada.

- Foi o que eu pensei, mas ele desapareceu sem me dar mais explicações, por isso decidi apanhar o primeiro avião para aq..

- Já entendi, cala-te um bocadinho. – interrompeu Usagi, abraçando-o e dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

- Ora, já não há respeito… – suspirou Rei revirando os olhos.

- Deixa lá, são as saudades! – disse Makoto derretida ao vislimbrar a cena romântica.

- Mamoru!! Estás aqui? Olá olá!!- berrou Minako enquanto corria para eles, interrompendo o beijo.

- Minako, tudo bem? – perguntou embaraçado, saudando a amiga.

- Muito obrigado por nos teres deixado sozinhas a arrumar tudo. – ironizou Rei de braços cruzados, lançando-lhe um olhar furioso.

- Vejo que… hã…te foste produzir. – disse Makoto espantada, vendo o traje que a amiga envergava.

- Tchan tchan! Que acham? – perguntou, pondo o braço na anca.

Envergava um vestido de gala cor de vinho, cheio de lantejoulas, com um enorme decote e racha na saia exageradamente comprida. O seu cabelo encontrava-se completamente encaracolado, com madeixas castanhas e laranjas, óbvio resultado de uma ida rápida ao cabeleireiro. A sua maquilhagem estava fortíssima, com os lábios pintados de vermelho vivo berrante, os olhos com uma sombra roxa semelhantes a um hematoma, e as bochechas cheias de base. Usava uns brincos de imitação de diamante, com um colar a condizer. Quando a luz lhes incidia, brilhavam em várias cores. Parecia uma bola de discoteca multi-colorida.

- Estás…. Interessante! – comentou Usagi esforçando ao máximo para não se rir.

- Ao menos tiraste o laço, já é uma melhoria…! – disse Rei tentando manter-se séria.

Makoto não resistiu e correu para atrás de uma árvore onde se desmanchou a rir.

- Hã… Obrigada acho eu… - disse Minako olhando desconfiada para os olhares forçados das amigas. - Rei, a fila lá fora está enorme.

- Ah, sim sim! Vou abrir, até porque já está quase na hora! – exclamou entusiesmada, caminhando em direcção ao portão. - Makoto por favor vai ao templo e liga a iluminação, sim?

Makoto acendeu o interruptor e todo o recinto, incluindo o extenso parque, ficou iluminado. Os grilos cantavam ao sabor da brisa, todo o parque estava arranjado e aparado e o pátio estava decorado com lâmpadas típicas japonesas.

Rei abriu a bilheteira e uma enchente de pessoas inundou o recinto. Em menos de 20 minutos a lotação estava esgotada. As pessoas espalhavam-se pelos stands existentes. Um deles pertencia a Makoto, o stand das plantas exóticas.

- Na compra de duas plantas carnívoras recebem um vale-refeição no Makoto's Flavour Shrine! – exclamava Makoto, mostrando uma plana castanha com estranhas bolsas. – Promoção apenas válida para os aperitivos!

Rei tinha o stand dos amuletos da sorte do templo.

- Estes amuletos dão sorte no amor! Compra e verás a tua vida mudar! Não aceitamos devoluções.

Usagi e Minako ficaram com o stand de jogos. Usagi fazia de conta que era cliente para atrair mais pessoas.

- Disco…. Acção!! – gritou, lançando um disco em direcção ao alvo.

- Vem jogar o lançamento do disco! Se acertares no alvo recebes um peluche das Sailors! – gritava Minako segurando uma Sailor V de pelúcia.

- Pff, das Sailors? Já ninguém se lembra disso! Ah ah! – comentou um rapaz adolescente com o seu grupo, passando em frente ao stand. – AII!

- Ohh acertei-te? Peço imeeeensa desculpa! – exclamou Minako, após atirar um disco à cabeça do rapaz

A meio da noite Rei enfraqueceu as luzes do recinto. Foi a deixa para todos se juntarem à volta do palco.

Com uma explosão de fogo, que levou a muitos gritos de espando, apareceu Rei vestida com um quimono e equipada com um microfone.

- Boa noite a toda a gente e bem-vindos ao templo Hikawa! – a sua voz ressoou por todo o recinto. - O meu nome é Rei Hino, mas podem tratar-me por Rei! Vamos dar início ao espectáculo de talentos! – apresentou, enquanto a multidão aplaudia. - O primeiro concorrente chama-se Jimmy Guria, que vai recitar um poema de amor dedicado à sua namorada Sara!

Um rapaz desajeitado e nervoso subiu ao palco, e começou a recitar um poema feito por ele de uma forma tão desajeitada que Rei ficou surpreendida por a multidão não começar a atirar tomates.

- Sara minha querida, quando não estou contigo a vida é feia e nem calço meia, és tão bonita e bela que podias ser a Cinderela. O nosso amor é belo como um caramelo amarelo…

Rei subiu ao palco rapidamente puxando Jimmy pela gola.

- Bravo, bravo, palmas para o Jimmy! – pediu, sendo que um silêncio constrangedor se abatera. – Hã pois … o próximo talento é…. Oh que surpresa! Rei Hino, ou seja eu! – soltou uma gargalhada falsa. - Vou tocar e cantar um tema original composto por mim, um tema que cantei há 6 anos na minha escola preparatória!

Rei sentou-se no piano e começou a tocar delicadamente.

_Meu amor,_

_Sonho contigo,_

_Noite e dia,_

_Sem abrigo!_

_Os teus lábios são_

_Doces recordações_

_Do carinho…_

A multidão aplaudiu imenso e o júri, constituído por Usagi, Mamoru, Makoto e o avô de Rei, atribuíram nota nove de um a dez, de uma maneira completamente imparcial.

- Muito obrigada! De seguida apresentamos a única e fantástica Minako Lima, uma conhecida figurante da série juvenil Pêssegos com Sal!

Minako irrompeu pelo palco acima, tropeçando em Rei e roubando-lhe o microfone da mão, ao que esta lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador.

- Iuhu!! Olá Tóquio! – saudou, fazendo uma pose que realçava os seus atributos físicos. - Vou cantar uma música chamada Lenda da Lua, espero que gostem!

_Peço desculpa por não ser sincera_  
_Mas nos meus sonhos digo a verdade_  
_O meu pensamento está a dar choqueeeee!!!!_

Minako desafinava a cada nota que dava, e o público começava a vaiar. Minako parecia cada vez mais atrapalhada e desorientada.

-Oh não! A Minako vai estragar-me o festival! - pensou Rei batendo com a mão na testa. Sentiu um arrepio quando subitamente uma brisa lhe envolveu o corpo.

- Desculpe, será que posso subir ao palco para dar-lhe uma ajudinha? – ouviu uma voz doce, vinda de trás de si.

Rei voltou-se e olhou para a rapariga. Estava coberta por um vestido e véu brancos de seda, apenas conseguia vislumbrar os seus lábios carnudos de um rosa claro.

- Claro… - aceitou apanhada de surpresa. - Qualquer coisa que salve esta desgraça… - disse, dando outro microfone à estranha. - Deve ser mesmo feiinha para se tapar assim tanto…- pensou divertida.

A rapariga pegou num microfone e subiu para o palco. Minako olhou para ela e atrapalhou-se ainda mais, começando a tossir. A rapariga sorriu e colocou-se ao seu lado.

_Este luar faz-me chorar_  
_O meu coração chama sem parar_  
_Mas que posso eu fazer?_  
_Caleidoscópio é o meu coração_

Aquela voz doce, estranhamente identificável, parecia hipnotizar e deliciar toda a multidão, uma vez que já ninguém prestava atenção a Minako, que decidiu sair sorrateiramente

- Bem, acho que me vou limitar apenas a ser actriz. - pensou aliviada, descendo as escadas.

Lentamente, uma nuvem em forma de turbilhão começou a formar-se por cima do palco, mas estavam todos demasiado atentos à rapariga dos véus para repararem.

_Guiada pela luz deste luar eu vou,_

_Nada nos fará parar_

_Terei de novo o mesmo carinho,_

_Será que um dia ele voltará?_

A nuvem deu forma ao corpo definidio de uma mulher sensual.

- VOLTA SIM! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! **PODER NEGRO**!!!

Das mãos da mulher, centenas de raios saíram e atingiram o palco onde a rapariga estava a cantar. Com um estrondo e barulho ensurdecedor, este desabou e incendiou-se.

A confusão instalara-se, toda a gente estava a fugir do templo. Uma mulher esbelta de longos cabelos verdes claros e de vestido extravagante pairava no ar.

- Esmeralda! – gritaram todas, ao aperceber-se de quem se tratava.

- Encontramo-nos novamente. Mas desta vez não me vão conseguir parar! – exclamou Esmeralda com um sorriso estranho. - **PODER NEG…**

Uma rosa vermelha surgida do nada passou pelas mãos de Esmeralda, cortanto o ataque.

- Tuxedo Mask! – exclamou Usagi vendo o seu amado em cima de uma árvore.

**- TUXEDO LA SMOKING BOMBER! **– gritou, tirando da sua capa uma granada de fumo que arremessou a Esmeralda.

- **PODER NEGRO!**

Os dois ataques encontraram-se no ar e explodindo, toldando o ar ainda mais.

- Fujam rápido! – gritou o Tuxedo Mask aproveitando que Esmeralda estava desorientada.

- Não te vou deixar a lutar sozinho! – replicou Usagi começando a chorar.

- FUJAM! – berrou o Tuxedo Mask, enquanto se recompunha Esmeralda se preparava para um novo ataque.

Rei agarrou no braço de Usagi e forçou-a a entrar no parque juntamente com as restates.

- LARGA-ME RITA! – gritou aflita tentando largar-se, enquanto corria e tropeçava nos trilhos do parque. - Não o podemos deixar ali sozinho!

- Ele sabe o que fazer! – respondeu ofegante enquanto corriam. – Não nos conseguimos transformar e estamos indefesas, temos de nos esconder.

Correram para o fundo do parque e subiram para uma árvore escondida. Makoto subiu para a copa e tentou ver o que se passava no pátio do templo.

- Aquela não pode ser a Esmeralda. Ela morreu! E ainda por cima em Cristal Tóquio do século XXX. – disse Rei atabalhoadamente sentada num ramo, relembrando-se de quando haviam derrotado Esmeralda quando viajaram para o futuro. – Ainda por cima ela tem um símbolo de uma lua invertida com uma estrela preta na cabeça, não é o símbolo normal da Lua Negra!

- Aquela É claramente a Esmeralda! E ainda por cima estragou o meu vestido alugado…! – exclamou Minako irritada, mostrando rasgos na sua roupa de lantejoulas.

- Minako!! – exclamou Rei furiosa, quase caindo do ramo. - Achas que é o momento de falar em vestid…

- FUJAM! – interrompeu Makoto descendo da copa da árvore a uma velocidade incrível. - Ela vem aí!

- Usagi, rápido! – gritou Rei virando-se para o lado, mas deparando-se com um espaço vazio. - Hã? Usagi? Onde está ela?!

- Deve ter fugido! Foi ajudar o Tuxedo Mask de certeza! – percebeu Minako enquanto descia o tronco.

- Rápido!! – gritou Makoto apercebendo-se da inimiga cada vez mais próxima.

- **PODER NEGRO! **– ouviu-se do céu, e outra vez raios negros se precipitaram a elas. A árvore estilhaçou-se em pedaços, projectando-as contra o chão.

- Ora ora. O que temos aqui? – ironizou Esmeralda, olhando para elas com superioridade. - Onde está a Serenity?

- Nunca te diremos! – exclamou Minako num gesto dramático.

- Tuxedo Maskkkkkkkkkk! – ouviu-se a voz de Usagi ao longe, em direcção ao pátio.

Esmeralda elevou-se no ar e dirigiu-se para o sítio de onde veio a voz.

- Mas que parva! – suspirou Rei batendo com a mão na testa. - Foge e grita para o inimigo descobrir onde está!

- Vamos, rápido. – disse Makoto preparando-se para correr.

- Temos que nos tentar transformar! – gritou Rei retirando do quimono uma caneta com uma esfera vermelha. **- MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

- **JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

- Não adianta! – bradou Minako, sem repetir o gesto das amigas. - Corram, temos que ajudar a Usagi!

- Finalmente encontrei-te! – exclamou Esmeralda aterrando em frente a Buny, barrando-lhe o caminho.

- Onde está o Tuxedo Mask? –gritou os olhos brilhantes, após aperceber-se da ausência do seu namorado.

- Ali estão elas! Afasta-te Esmeralda! – vociferou Makoto colocando-se entre Usagi e a inimiga. - Rei, foge com ela!

- Tenta transformar-te! –sussurou Rei enquanto puxava Usagi.

- Não posso! Deixei o medalhão no cofre de casa. –soluçou a tremer, enquanto era puxada de novo para dentro do mato.

- Ah não, nem pensem em fugir outra vez! – gritou Esmeralda, elevando-se de novo no ar. **- DARK BARRIER!**

Uma parede carregada de energia negra fez um círculo à volta delas, prendendo-as no pátio.

- Agora, entrega-me o teu fragmento! – exigiu, abrindo a mão.

- O meu quê? - perguntou confusa e desesperada.

- Não te faças de sonsa menina! Entrega-me o Ginzuishou.

- Eu… Não o tenho aqui.

- Mentira! Sei que o tinhas sempre guardado num medalhão! – exclamou a mulher já sem paciência.

- Não! É verdade! Não o tenho comigo! – gritou Usagi já a chorar.

- Então onde está? Responde!

- Digo-te se me disseres onde está o Mamoru! – chantageou, esperançosa.

- Tu o quê?! – gritou Esmeralda indignada. - Mas tu achas que estás em posição de negociar?

Esmeralda estalou os dedos, e nesse preciso momento brotaram do chão cilindros negros que envolveram Minako como cordas.

- Não… consigo… respirar… - bramiu com a voz sufocada, à medida que a sua garganta ia sendo apertada, apesar das tentativas das amigas em a soltar.

- PÁRA! – berrou Usagi desesperada. - Eu digo! Larga-a!

As cordas afrouxaram e largaram Minako, que caiu na terra inconsciente.

- Onde está? Fala!

- Usagi não…! – gritou Rei agarrando a camisola da amiga.

- Em minha casa, dentro do cofre. – revelou, mantendo a sua palavra.

- Então vens comigo princesa. - Esmeralda estalou novamente os dedos e Usagi voou brutamente até si. - Quanto a vocês guerreiras… morram! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! **DARK BARRIER, CONVERGE!**

- NÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!! – gritou Usagi ecoando pela noite, enquanto Esmeralda desaparecia no ar com ela.

O círculo delimitado pelas paredes de poder negro estava a ficar cada vez mais pequeno, fazendo com que o círculo fosse ficando cada vez mais pequeno.

- Talvez dê para saltar por cima! – disse Makoto esperançosa.

- Não! Está envolvido por poder negro estático. Seríamos electrocutadas. – exclamou Rei com o coração a bater de desespero, ao ver as faíscas. - É o fim.


	3. De novo guerreiras!

**- STAR HURRICANE!**

Um enorme furacão carregado de energia branca apareceu no ar, crescendo a um ritmo alucinante.

- Meu Deus é gigantesco! O que é isto? – exclamou Rei com os cabelos a abanar furiosamente, afastando-se do fenómeno que vinha dirigida a elas.

- Vai colidir com a barreira! A Minako, rápido! – gritou Makoto atirando-se para cima da amiga incosciente.

Minako, que ainda estava caída no chão, foi protegida pelos corpos de Makoto e Rei. O furacão embateu na barreira e, com um estrondo ensurdecedor, dissipou-a no ar.

Rei olhou para o ramo de uma árvore ali próxima e viu na penumbra da noite uma silhueta feminina de cabelos enormes a ondular, no que restava da brisa do furacão. Apesar de estar quase completamente coberta pelas trevas, conseguia distinguir uma pose graciosa.

- Neptuno? – chamou ainda confusa com tudo aquilo.

- O que se passa…? – perguntou Minako recuperando gradualmente a consciência.

A guerreira envolta pelas trevas tocou no seu peito, e uma luz branca banhou as três amigas, envolvendo-as com um estranho poder.

Subitamente, as suas canetas de transformação apareceram no ar, indo parar às suas mãos. As esferas no topo das canetas tremeluziam em sintonia com a luz branca emana da guerreira.

Makoto olhou para o lado e viu nas mãos de Minako o Cristal de Vénus, que brilhava de uma cor alaranjada. Nas suas próprias mãos, o Cristal de Júpiter faiscava de uma luz esverdeada. Nas mãos de Rei, o Cristal de Marte expelia uma luz como labaredas de fogo, de um tom avermelhado.

- Eu sinto...

- … o poder ….

- …a voltar para nós! – terminou Rei elevando a sua caneta de transformação renovada. **- MARS CRYSTAL POWER…**

- **VENUS CRYSTAL POWER…**

- **JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER…**

- MAKE UP!!

*

Esmeralda levava Usagi amarada e voava pelos céus de Tóquio a alta velocidade.

- Larga-me!! O que fizeste com elas?! LARGA-ME! – berrava, tentando dar pontapés na mulher.

- Largava-te com prazer para caíres ao chão e te esborrachares sua idiota! – exclamou Esmeralda apertando o braço de Usagi. - Onde é a tua casa?! Não me enganes outra vez senão os teus amigos sofrem as consequências….

Usagi tinha os pensamentos bloqueados por não saber do paradeiro de Mamoru e da situação das suas amigas, não sabia o que fazer.

- Não te atrevas a fazer-lhes mal! – ameaçou-a num misto de tristeza e raiva.

- Se as queres voltar a ver, e aquele conquistador barato também, – disse num tom de superioridade – aconselho-te a dares-me o teu Ginzuishou.

Não tinha nada a perder, o Ginzuishou estava sem qualquer poder e a vida de todos aqueles que ela amava estavam em jogo. Apontou finalmente o caminho para sua casa.

- É ali. Se pousarmos na varanda eu…

- Ah ah ah ah ah – interrompeu Esmeralda com o seu riso irritante. - Mais um truque? Tenho uma ideia melhor. **PODER NEGRO FULMINANTE!**

Um trovão negro saiu disparado da sua mão, atingindo em cheio o telhado da casa arrebentando-o por completo.

- MÃE! PAI! SHINGO! – berrou desesperada, caindo do braço de Esmeralda, indo aterrar com violência em cima dos detritos.

Esmeralda pousou nos escombros enquanto Usagi corria para o quarto dos pais. Retirou o seu brinco negro, que imediatamente reagiu e apontou para o cofre no meio do entulho.

- Mãe… Pai…! – exclamou preocupada, enquanto segurava a cabeça da mãe, que estava caída no chão. Felizmente apenas estavam atordoados e apresentavam alguns cortes.

- O que se passou? Estás bem? – perguntava a sua mãe atordoada.

- Não se preocupem comigo… O Shingo? – perguntou, com um sorriso de alivio mergulhado em lágrimas.

- Ele… ele tinha ido sair com uns amigos, acho que ainda não voltou… - informou o seu pai ao lado, sonolento. Apresentava um corte grande na cabeça, razão pela qual estava com sangue na cara.

- PAI!! – gritou em pânico tentando socorrer os dois pais, sendo interrompida por um riso gélido que a fez voltar para trás.

Esmeralda segurava um medalhão em forma de coração, que tinha sido retirado do cofre. Deixou-o cair ao chão, e com toda a força que tinha, calcou-o com os saltos das suas botas. O medalhão imediatamente rachou, desfazendo-se em pedaços. Imediatamente o Ginzuishou surgiu, absorvendo todos os restos.

O cristal estava baço e sem brilho, tal como Usagi o tinha visto pela última vez.

Esmeralda baixou-se para lhe pegar, mas este dera-lhe um choque violento.

- RAIOS! – gritou, segurando a mão aleijada. Apontou para o céu escuro, de onde uma coluna de poder negro surgira em direcção ao cristal, fazendo tremer a casa.

Usagi gritou como nunca tinha gritado antes, agarrando o seu coração. Uma dor imensa invadiu-lhe o corpo, há medida que o cristal era banhado por aquele forte poder. Momentos depois o Ginzuishou estava completamente enegrecido, e Usagi caiu no chão sem forças.

- Tantos problemas no passado para consegui-lo. E foi tão fácil! – exclamou com olhar de louca, pegando finalmente na gema. – A primeira parte da missão na Ásia foi concluída, matem-nos. – ordenou enquanto atirava duas pedras para o chão, apontando para Usagi e os pais.

Imediatamente as duas pedras faiscaram e sob um clarão tomaram formas humanas. Dois homens surgiram. O primeiro, aparentemente o mais jovem, tinha o cabelo loiro e curto, estava vestido com uma farda cinzenta. O segundo e mais velho, também loiro, tinha o cabelo comprido apanhado, também vestido com a mesma farda.

- Jedite! Zoisite! – exclamou Usagi reconhecendo os generais com os quais lutara quando desperata como guerreira pela primeira vez.

Ostentavam uma lua negra invertida, seguida de uma estrela negra de quatro pontas. Entretanto, Esmeralda estalara os dedos e desaparecera com o Cristal.

Os dois generais fizeram vénia e voltaram-se para Usagi e os seus pais, com o olhar vazio.

- O que se passa? Que fazem aqui…? – perguntou aflita, tentando recompor-se da dor, mas não obteve resposta. Ao invés, recebeu um ataque que os atirou contra a parede. - PÁREM – suplicou, protegendo os pais com o seu corpo, enquanto Zoisite se preparava para lhes dirigir outro ataque.

- MIAUUUU! – Luna apareceu vinda do piso de baixo, e saltou para as costas de Zoisite espetando-lhe profundamente as garras, que uivou de dor.

- Animal impertinente! – exclamou Jedite ajudando o amigo, mandando um campo de forças a Luna, que caiu inanimada contra a parede. Esticou novamente a mão e retirou um punhal do uniforme.

- PÁREM POR FAVOR! – berrou Usagi tapando a cara com as mãos.

**- SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!**

**- MARS, FLAME SNIPER!**

**- VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!**

Um disco de raios atingiu Zoisite enquanto que uma seta flamejante fez Jedite cair. Uma corrente amarela de envergia envolveu Luna e puxou-a em direcção a três figuras femininas.

- Segunda das quatro Sailors protectoras da princesa do Milénio de Prata, guerreira das chamas e da luta, protegida pelo planeta Marte, meu guardião. Sailor Marte!

- Terceira das quatro Sailors protectoras da princesa do Milénio de Prata, guerreira dos raios e da natureza, protegida pelo planeta Júpiter, meu guardião. Sailor Júpiter!

- Líder das guerreiras protectoras da princesa Serenity, guerreira da luz e da beleza, protegida pelo planeta Vénus, meu guardião. Sailor Vénus!

As três guerreiras estavam do lado oposto ao de Usagi e os seus pais, acabadas de subir as escadas repletas de destroços.

- Parecem mais poderosas desde o nosso último encontro... Mas adivinhem! Nós também! – exlamou Zoisite elevando a mão no ar. - **DARK BARR…**

- Outra barreira não! – zangou-se Júpiter fazendo sair uma antena da sua tiara, rodopiando rapidamente. ** JUPITER, OAK EVOLUTION!**

Centenas de folhas de carvalho carregadas de energia colidiram com o ataque de Zoisite, desfazendo-o.

Os dois generais começaram uma furiosa ofensiva, dirigindo ataques poderosos repetidamente. Enquanto lutavam, Jedite esquivou-se e dirigiu-se a Usagi. Voltou a pegar no punhal que deixara cair.

- É o teu fim princesa. – disse num tom determinado.

- Porque fazem isto? Vocês estão ao serviço do Endymion, não entendo porq… - soluçava, colocando-se à frente dos corpos desmaiados dos pais.

- O teu discursozinho emotivo não vai funcionar desta vez! – gritou o general, esfaqueando Usagi no peito com toda a sua força.

- BUNNY, NÃO!!! – gritaram as Sailors tentando defender-se de Jedite, ao observar aquela cena.

Para surpresa de todos, o punhal desfez-se em pó assim que tocou na pele de Usagi.

- Maldita protecção! – berrou Jedite furioso. Usagi estava em surpresa e ao mesmo tempo em choque, não esperava que aquilo acontecesse.

- Temos que os matar! – exclamou Marte ainda com o coração a palpitar.

- Assim não vamos conseguir. Ele não pára! – gritou Vénus ao desviar-se de uma esfera de poder negro atirada por Zoisite.

- Temos que unir os nossos poderes, ele é forte demais. É preciso parar os ataques para podermos unir-nos! – bradou Júpiter ofegantes, após contra-atacar pela enésima vez.

- Já sei como os parar! **BURNING**… - gritou, desenhando um círculo de fogo no ar. **- MANDALA**!

Os arcos de fogo atingiram uma escora de madeira que ainda estava presa a uma réstia de tecto, fazendo-a cair com um grande estrondo entre elas e Zoisite.

- Agora! – gritou, fazendo aparecer uma ofuda com caracteres japoneses. - Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! **FIRE SOUL… ****BIRD! ****– **uma chama de fogo engoliu o encanto, transformando-se numa ave celestial ardente.

- Meu guardião Júpiter, trás a tempestade, as nuvens os trovões! – invocou, ao que uma antena se ergueu da sua tiara. **- SUPREME THUNDER!**

**- VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**

O coração do ataque de Vénus foi engolido pela ave de fogo, que por sua vez estava rodeada de raios eléctricos, criando um efeito majestoso.

O ataque arrebentou a escora de madeira que os separava e atingiu os dois generais quando estes se preparavam para atacar Usagi de novo.

No momento do impacto, uma enorme explosão expeliu-as todas para o pátio, deixando a casa em destroços. Os corpos dos generais transformaram-se em duas pedras, desaparecendo de seguida.

- Estão todos bem? A Usagi? – perguntou Vénus atordoada após ter caído violentamente, segurando Luna nos braços.

Usagi encontrava-se mais à frente, junto dos seus pais desmaiados.

- Estão a respirar. – acalmou Usagi confusa, tirando a fuligem da cara.

- E tu estás bem? – perguntou Júpiter preocupada.

- A-acho que sim… Quando fui projectada consegui agarrar-me ao ramo da árvore – disse apontando para a árvore com os ramos partidos que se encontrava ao lado deles, agora cheia de destroços da casa. – P-por favor chamem uma ambulância, os meus pais devem ter algo partido.

Entretanto, dezenas de vizinhos e curiosos estavam a juntar-se na rua após ouvir o som da explosão. Nesse momento, chegou um carro transportando Shingo, o irmão de Usagi, juntamente com os amigos.

- A MINHA CASA!!! – exclamou desmaiando de seguida.

*

-Ainda não caí em mim. – exclamou Minako sentada junto ao templo.

- É verdade. A casa da Usagi foi completamente destruída… - suspirou Makoto colocando um penso no cotovelo ferido de Minako.

- E não se esqueçam do meu templo. O pátio está todo destruído como podem ver! - disse Rei apontando para o chão, que estava num estado deplorável. - E no parque há árvores, terra, flores e bancos arrancados… - murmurou, sentando-se de seguida com as amigas. - Mas isso nem é o mais grave…

- O Mamoru desapareceu após lutar com a Esmeralda. Os pais da Usagi estão feridos…

- E a Luna também não está nada bem. Para não falar no Artemis que nunca mais apareceu em casa. – lembrou Minako com cara preocupada, olhando para o relógio de pulso. - Por falar nisso, está na hora de visitar a Usagi no hospital.

Sairam do templo e dirigiram-se para o hospital distrital de Juuban e subiram para o quarto onde se encontrava a família Tsukino. Truparam à porta mas não receberam nenhum sinal de volta. Decidiram entrar devagarinho.

O quarto estava pintado de branco, um branco triste e deprimente típico dos hospitais. O sol estava tímido naquele dia, ainda por cima o quarto apenas tinha uma janela voltada para norte, fazendo com que a luz fosse ainda mais fraca.

Os pais de Usagi estavam encamados e esta encontrava-se numa cadeira a olhar pela janela.

- Usagi? – chamou Minako baixinho, voltando a trupar.

Usagi voltou-se para trás e deu um sorriso triste.

- Entrem meninas. Eles estão a dormir, a enfermeira deu-lhes uma injecção. – disse Usagi olhando para os pais deitados.

- Como estás? – perguntou Rei colocando o ramo de flores que tinham trazido numa jarra vazia.

- Uns arranhões e uns cortes... – disse-lhes mostrando as ligaduras no braço. – Mas apesar de tudo… não estou nada bem. – fungou, ao referindo-se ao seu namorado.

- Eu sei… - compadeceu Makoto colocando o braço pelos seus ombros. - Vais ver que o Mamoru está bem.

- Não sabes isso... Eu só queria sentir o alívio de saber que ele está bem, como senti ontem quando me foram salvar e vi que estavam vivas…

- Tens que ter esperança… - encorajou-a Minako sem jeito.

- Não consigo ter esperança! – gritou-lhes, começando a chorar.

- Basta! – replicou Rei zangada, batendo com a jarra na mesa. - Nem sempre tudo é sobre ti e o Mamoru!

Todas ficaram atónitas e em silêncio, fitando a amiga num misto de medo e espanto.

- Desde sempre a nossa missão é proteger-te como princesa da Lua e nossa amigas que és, mas tu nunca nos facilitas as coisas. Esse sentimento de impotência que estás a sentir é o que todas nós sentimos constantemente! Ainda ontem te tentamos proteger da Esmeralda ao correr para o parque, e tu simplesmente fugiste de nós e foste enfiar-te e na cova do lobo! Como achas que nos sentimos também Usagi? Achas que é fácil tentar proteger alguém que nos ignora sempre que o seu namorado está em apuros? – perguntou, sentindo um enorme dor na garganta à medida que dizia o seu desabafo. – Sempre que um inimigo novo aparece, todas nós perdemos algo, todas nós deixamos de ter uma vida normal! Já pensaste que também somos como tu, e sentimos medo e tristeza? Não podes estar sempre a lamentar-te, tens que ter força e procurar uma solução invés de chorares sempre pelos cantos. – acabou, passando a manga da camisola pelos olhos molhados.

- Rei… - murmurou Makoto num misto de compreensão e de surpresa.

Usagi olhou fixamente para a amiga em silêncio. O ambiente ficou pesado mas passados uns segundos Usagi repetiu o gesto da amiga e limpou as lágrimas.

- Tens razão. Não posso estar sempre a pensar nos problemas, agora tenho que lutar para descobrir o Mamoru. Não posso lamentar-me! – exclamou esboçando um sorriso decidido.

- É esse o espírito! – alegrou-se Minako sorrindo também.

- Mas há algo que eu vos quero perguntar… Como se conseguiram transformar?

- Foi estranho… O campo de força estava quase a esmagar-nos, mas um furacão enorme carregado de energia simplesmente destrui-o. – explicou Makoto coçando a cabeça.

- Um furacão carregado de energia? Como? Assim sem mais nem menos?

- Não sabemos nada, simplesmente apareceu. Logo de seguida os cristais das nossas canetas de transformação ganharam um brilho forte.

- Foi aí que nos tentamos transformar. – completou Minako levantando o dedo. - E felizmente conseguimos.

- Esperem! – interrompeu Rei com um ar pensativo. - Agora que falam nisso, eu penso que vi a Neptuno quando o furacão apareceu! Só pode ter sido ela a manda-lo!

- Mas a Neptuno não tem ataques de ar, ela é a guerreira das águas profundas. – corrigiu Makoto.

- Ai.. – suspirou Minako bebendo um gole de sumo destinado aos pacientes. - Agora é que a Ami nos fazia falta para descobrir este mistério.

Usagi olhou para o relógio da parede.

- Bem, ainda temos montes de coisas para discutir…

- Como por exemplo o facto da Esmeralda estar viva. – interrompeu Minako.

- … mas tenho que ir buscar a Luna ao veterinário. – disse, levantando-se do sofá a custo.

- Deixa-te estar, nós vamos. Fica aqui com os teus pais. – ofereceu-se Makoto olhando com ternura para os Tsukino.

- Obrigada meninas… Estou estafada. – agradeceu, voltando a sentar-se com satisfação. - A Luna não pode entrar no hospital, será que alguma de vocês não pode ficar com ela esta noite?

- Eu fico! –prontificou-se Minako. - Assim sinto menos a falta do vadio do Artemis, quando ele chegar vamos ter uma conversa...

- Bem, então até manhã!

Todas se despediram, saindo do quarto. Logo de seguida entrou uma enfermeira gordinha e com aspecto caricato

- Zenhorr e Zenhorra Tsukino, vou administrrrar-lhes um zedativo para passarem melhor a noite ztá bem? – perguntou com um forte sotaque francês, enquanto preparava uma injecção.

- Quê?! – exclamou Usagi aflita. – Mas quando esteve aqui há 20 minutos não lhes deu já um?

- Dei-lhes um anti-inflamatórrrio menina... Elez ztão um pouco tontinhoz por causa da medicazão toda, mas não estão zedadoz. – ilucidou-a, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Usagi continuou a fita-la com descrença. – Ai! Vozê não ztá com boa cara, tome um bombom! – exclamou, tirando um doce da sua bata e enfiando-o de surpresa na boca de Usagi. - Vou administrarrr o sedativo, com licença! – concluiu apressada.

- Não é necessário. - falou o pai de Usagi abrindo os olhos subitamente.

- Não queremos dormir já. - disse a mãe abrindo também os olhos. - Tens muito o que explicar.

*

O percurso do hospital ao veterinário implicava passar pela rua da casa os Tsukino. Enquanto caminhavam, deparavam-se com imensos cartazes publicitários. Afixados em postes e em muros.

- Argh! Já estou farta de ver publicidade a este concerto! – exclamou Rei zangada.

- Concerto? – perguntou Makoto curiosa, visto que costumava ignorar os cartazes publicitários.

- Oh por favor Makoto! Em que planeta vives? – suspirou Minako dirigindo-se para uma parede com um cartaz em que se lia:  
"Mega Concerto de Célia! A estrela internacional visita Tóquio para um concerto do seu mais recente álbum de originais '_Crystal Fixation_' "

- A Célia vem cá?! Ela não participou naquele filme, o Pitanic? Ah, como gostava de ser actriz… – disse Makoto sonhando.

- Mas ela pouco participou em filmes, é cantora. Eu adoro a canção dela "Your Hips Lie"! – exclamou Rei participando do entusiasmo de Makoto.

- Não te fazia fã dela! – observou Minako estranhando a reacção da amiga, que não costumava deixar-se levar por celebridades. - Sinceramente não aprecio pessoas que fazem música e cinema ao mesmo tempo. Ou se dedicam a uma coisa ou a outra. – disse, fazendo um um ar superior e voltando a caminhar.

- Hum.. Será que estou a notar uma pontinha de inveja no teu tom de voz Minako?

- Eeeu?!! – exclamou Minako, detendo depois a sua marcha. Tinham chegado à casa dos Tuskino. Ou pelo menos o que restava dela. - Nem acredito que somos responsáveis por pelo menos metade disto! – admirou-se, referindo-se à explosão que os seus ataques haviam causado, que destruiu o que restava do piso de cima após a ofensiva de Esmeralda.

- Os nossos poderes aumentaram consideravelmente... – observou Rei ficando também surpreendida pela dimensão dos estragos que causaram.

- Pois, estou mesmo a ver a Neptuno a conseguir aumentar os nossos poderes.

- Minako, já disse que aquela podia não ser a Neptuno, tu estavas desmaiada, nem a viste! – exclamou Rei irritada pela teimosia da amiga.

- Então seria quem? A princesa de Inglaterra ou o Pai Natal? Tu própria disseste que ela era muito parecida com a Nept… A Makoto? – perguntou, ao notar a ausência da amiga.

Makoto tinha entrado no pátio da casa de Usagi, e segurava na mão um objecto circular.

- Makoto… O que e isso? – perguntou Rei apreensiva, pois o objecto parecia-lhe estranhamente familiar.

Makoto olhou-as um pouco incrédula e abriu a mão. Lá dentro encontrava-se um alfinete dourado. No seu centro existia uma estrela de quatro pontas rosa seguida de uma meia lua branca voltada para cima. De lado, coincidindo com os pontos cardeais, estavam pequenas esferas de diferentes cores, simbolizando as Sailor Senshi guardiãs. Depois de um silêncio em que todas fitavam atónitas o objecto, Makoto finalmente disse o que todas pensavam.

- Isto é… é quase igual ao primeiro alfinete de transformação da Usagi.

- Não pode ser…

- Mas ele tinha sido destruído… não foi? – perguntou Minako retoricamente, estando ciente que aquele alfinete tinha sido destruído há anos atrás.

- E a Luna não pode falar, quanto mais fazer um novo…

- Reparem. - observou Rei pegando nele. - Tem uma estrela de quatro pontas no lugar do círculo cor-de-rosa. Não está chamuscado ou arranhado, ou seja, isso quer dizer que ele foi posto aqui depois da explosão.

- Não vale a pena pensar nisso agora, temos que avisar a Usagi! – exclamou Minako contente, pois isto significava que a amiga talvez já se pudesse transformar e defender.

Voltaram rapidamente para o hospital, emocionadas por trazer finalmente boas notícias. Truparam à porta do quarto e entraram novamente. Depararam-se com Usagi sentada entre as duas camas dos pais, com estes perfeitamente acordados.

Usagi estava com os olhos muito vermelhos e brilhantes, mas parecia contente. A sua mãe estava com uma cara de choro, e o pai com um ar de incrédulo.

- Hã… - murmurou Makoto constrangida. - Desculpem a invasão, mas precisávamos de falar com a Usagi.

- Podem falar aqui. – disse o pai de Usagi num tom severo. - Já sabemos de tudo.

- Tudo? Tudo o quê? – tentou disfarçar Minako, esboçando um sorriso amarelo.

- Tudo tudo. – olhou-as Usagi num tom aliviado. - Ouviram a nossa conversa de há bocado.

- Vocês podiam ter confiado em nós, como foi possível manterem isto em segredo todos estes anos?! – exclamou D Ikuko enxugando as lágrimas.

- Sra. Tsukino… - começou Makoto, dando um passo em frente. Nunca tivera a experiência de revelar a sua identidade a ninguém, mas já havia preparado este discurso há muito tempo. - Não era uma questão de confiar, sabe... Se o inimigo tomasse conhecimento de que alguém conhecia as nossas identidades, poderia por a vida dessa pessoa em risco. As consequências eram muito perigosas…

- Nós também nunca contamos nada aos nossos familiares… - confessou Minako tentando reforçar o ponto de vista de Makoto.

- Mesmo assim. - soluçou a mãe de Usagi. – Custa-me tanto saber que não somos os verdadeiros pais da nossa filha, e que ela veio… da Lua não é? – perguntou, esperando obter confirmação para aquilo que lhe parecia um absurdo.

- Isso não é bem assim. -observou Rei intervindo pela primeira vez. – Nós somos a reencarnação das guerreiras que protegeram em tempos a lua, mas continuamos a ser… terrestres. Geneticamente vocês são os pais verdadeiros dela. – concluiu, esperando confortar a mulher chorosa. Olharam todos para ela com um ar muito surpreendido. - O que foi?! – perguntou irritada. - Não é só a Ami que sabe destas coisas!

- Mas há coisas que eu quero esclarecer. - interrompeu o pai, começando a lembrar-se de algumas coisas que não batiam certo. – Agora que sabemos a verdade, essas magias que nos fizeram parece que estão a perder o efeito. Quem são na verdade a Chibi-usa e a Chibichibi?!

- Tchi… Agora é que a Usagi fica em sarilhos! – murmurou Minako divertida ao ouvido de Makoto.

- Bem… - suspirou Usagi coçando a cabeça, pensando como havia de contar os factos complicados ao seu pai. - A Chibichibi era na verdade uma semente de estrela que uma navegante boa lançou, porque sabia que ia ficar má, e então essa semente de estrela reencarnou numa pessoa, para me guiar e aumentar os meus poderes de forma a eu combater o seu lado mau e transformá-lo em bom de novo, erh… Entendes…? – explicou, perdendo-se pelo meio.

- Oh sim, sim, sim, estou a ver… - menti, não tendo entendido nada. – Mas e a Chibi-Usa? Eu agora lembro-me que ela usou aquele boneco esquisito parecido com a Luna para nos hipnotizar! – relembrou-se, sendo que todos os encantamentos realizados para os iludir haviam-se quebrado assim que Usagi lhes contara a verdade. – Vês Ikuko? Eu bem disse que era estranho ela ser da nossa família, ninguém tem cabelo cor de rosa do meu lado.

- Agora é que ela fica MESMO em sarilhos! – segredou novamente Minako, ansiando pela explicação da amiga.

- Pois… A Chibi-Usa é tipo… É muito complicado explicar, não ias entender os detalhes, e agora vocês têm que descançar! – esquivou-se, sentindo a sua cara vermelha.

- Não é assim tão complicado explicares que ela é tua filha! – disse Rei entusiasmada, fazendo uma cara de inocente.

- O QUÊ???? – gritaram ambos os pais. - QUANDO é que isso aconteceu?!

- Calma! – exclamou Buny corada, tentando acalma-los, ao mesmo tempo que deitou um olhar furioso à amiga. – Eu… eu ainda não a tive! Ela é a minha futura filha! Ela só vai nascer no futuro, tinha é voltado para o passado para lutar connosco e…

- Isto não pode estar a acontecer…! – suspirou a sua mão, deitando-se para trás com uma dor de cabeça. - Futuras filhas que se encontram com futuras mães que não sabem que vão ter filhas, que por sua vez conhecem as mães antes de existirem… Oh, isto é tudo tão estranho e confuso.

- Futura ou não isso não interessa! Quem foi o rapaz que te desgraçou?! – gritou o pai de Usagi furioso, com uma veia a pulsar perigosamente na testa.

- Desgraçou? Quando a tiver já sou casada! – ripostou, não sabendo se havia de sentir vergonha ou fúria.

- Foi o Mamoru Chiba, vocês até o conhecem! – respondeu Rei novamente, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Argh não te metas! – gritou Usagi corando ainda mais. - Eu já tenho 21 anos! Não sou propriamente… hã… uma criança!

- Ai meu Deus! – exclamou D. Ikuko, tapando a cara com as mãos.

- Já estás é desgraçada desde os 16 anos! – gracejou Rei mais uma vez.

- Rei! – exclamou Makoto tapando a boca da amiga.

- BUNNY TSUKINO! Quero falar com esse rapaz! – espumou de raiva o pai.

Todos ficaram calados. Rei que se ria com vontade ficara também com cara apreensiva.

- E que ele… - explicou Usagi enquanto o seu sorriso desaparecia. - Ele desapareceu ontem.

- Ah… - murmurou o pai ficando novamente mais calmo e corado. - Falamos depois então. Mas não penses que isto acabou aqui, hã?

- A vossa casa ficou num péssimo estado. – interrompeu Makoto numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Mas está tudo no seguro, e o piso de baixo não foi afectado. – explicou D. Ikuko. – Perdemos algumas coisas, mas todas as recordações e objectos mais importantes para nós estavam na sala do piso de baixo.

- Podem ficar no templo durante as obras de restauração. – prontificou-se Rei tentando ser prestável. - Temos quartos de sobra.

- Obrigada Rei. – agradeceu Usagi ainda amuada pelas graças que a amiga tinha dito. - Mas eu… não me sinto segura lá depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não me quero estar sempre a lembrar de tudo outra vez…

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – compreendeu, sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Se quiserem podem ficar no meu apartamento. – ofereceu Makoto denotando-se um pouco de entusiasmo na voz. - Tenho um quarto de hóspedes e… e sofás-cama!

- A sério? Não te importas? É que somos quatro… - reforçou Usagi, lembrando-a do seu irmão.

- Claro que não! Vou adorar ter companhia!

- O que achas pai?

- Hum… O seguro cobre o arranjo da casa, mas não nos paga o hotel durante o tempo de arranjo. Mediante as opções que temos sou capaz de aceitar essa oferta! O que achas querida?

- Sim, como queriam... – suspirou a mãe de Usagi, ainda atordoada com tudo aquilo.

- Então está decidido. Se não te importares vais ter hóspedes Makoto!

- Obrigado Makoto. – agradeceu o pai, um pouco envergonhado por estar a aceitar ajuda de uma rapariga que poderia ser sua filha. – Mas é só até as obras de reparação acabarem. Pelas minhas contas deve demorar uns… 4 meses! – exclamou, ficando aflito quando se apercebeu do tempo que ia ficar hóspede.

- Não se preocupe Sr. Tsukino. Podem ficar lá o tempo que for preciso!

- Eu até oferecia a minha casa…- balbuciou Minako envergonhada, sorrindo timidamente. - Mas a não ser que alguém durma na banheira não há espaço para todos.

Todos se riram, quebrando um pouco o ambiente pesado que se fizera sentir à minutos atrás. Usagi olhou para as amigas, sentindo que faltava algo.

- Ò Minako… – disse, com um ar curioso. - A Luna?

As três deixaram rapidamente o quarto e correram até ao veterinário não querendo admitir que se tinham esquecido de ir buscar a gata.


	4. Um novo Ginzuishou?

Três dias se passaram desde o ataque de Esmeralda, e os Tsukino tiveram alta do hospital. Uma equipa de engenheiros paisagísticos havia sido contratada para remodelar o parque e o pátio do templo, que tinham sofrido severos danos estruturais.

Rei estava constantemente rodeada de jornalistas que perguntavam o que havia sucedido à tres dias atrás. A aparição de Esmeralda havia sido demasiado breve para que alguém percebesse o que realmente aconteceu, e os relatos das pessoas que estavam presentes no festival eram confusos. A polícia e a fiscalização haviam escrito um extenso relatório, visto que suspeitavam que as canalizações de gás subterrâneas tivessem explodido, mas após perícia técnica essa hipótese foi afastada. Estavam completamente sem piscas e atribuíram o sucedido a um raro fenómeno de magnetismo que havia atraído violentas descargas eléctricas da atmosfera.

- Malditos repórteres! – gritou Rei num banco do restaurante da Makoto, que estava deserto.

- É normal, depois do que aconteceu… As pessoas querem saber o que se passou. – tentou acalmar Makoto.

-Sempre podes dizer que foi um raio que atingiu o palco! Não é o que a polícia diz? – disse Minako entusiasmada.

- Oh claro! Desde quando uma nuvem tem cabelos verdes e fala? – ironizou Rei olhando Minako com desdém. – Algumas pessoas viram uma mulher a flutuar e a mandar uma espécie de bomba, é por causa disso que está a acontecer este frenesim.

- O melhor que tens a fazer é não dar declarações.

A porta do restaurante abriu-se de rompante e entraram, tal como uma avalanche, pelo menos uma dúzia de jornalistas aos tropeções.

- Menina Hino, é verdade que o templo tem falhas nas condutas de gás, o que causou as explosões?

- O que tem a dizer quanto às acusações de que o festival foi uma fachada para roubar as pessoas enquanto elas estavam distraídas com a confusão?

Rei ficou petrificada, perante a situação. Com as sucessivas perguntas, estava a ficar cada vez mais vermelha e com uma veia perigosamente saliente na sua testa. Pegou na lasanha que estava a comer e atirou-a para a cabeça da primeira jornalista que viu.

- AQUI TÊM A MINHA RESPOSTA SEUS #/&#%$"#!!!

Ia a pegar num copo vazio e a preparar-se para o arremessar, quando Makoto interveio.

- FORA! – gritou, empurrando a multidão para fora do restaurante e encostando-se à porta. - Minako! Atira-me a bolsa com as chaves!

Minako, atrapalhada, atirou a bolsa a Makoto, que conseguiu tirar as chaves e trancar o restaurante enquanto os jornalistas batiam nos vidros.

- Bolas… Sonho com o dia em que os paparazzi andem assim atrás de mim!

- Minako... Não ponhas à prova a minha paciência. – ralhou Rei buscando a esfregona para limpar os restos de lasanha do chão.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Makoto retirando da bolsa o alfinete que tinha encontrado no jardim da casa de Usagi após o ataque. - Esqueci-me de lho entregar!

- E agora também não podemos sair daqui… – observou Minako olhando para a porta ladeada de jornalistas do lado de fora.

*

- Psst! Acorda! – exclamou Beruche dando uma cotovelada a Usagi, que estava no meio de uma aula de estudos sociais americanos a dormir profundamente.

- Huããã… Oh Beruche, não me acordes... Isto é tão… chato. – reclamou, olhando ensonada para a sua colega de cabelos brancos apanhados com uma trança.

A sala era pequena para uma sala de aulas universitária. A estrutura era parecida com a de um cinema. As cadeiras estavam dispostas com ordem crescente de elevação e no fim da sala, no ponto mais baixo, encontrava-se a professora Haruna, a sua antiga professora do liceu.

- Miss Tsukino, please read the underlined sentence at the end of the page two hundred fifty eight! – pediu-lhe, notando a postura de Usagi.

- Quê?! – perguntou baixinho a Beruche.

- Quer que lhe leias a frase sublinhada no fim da página 258. – sussurou-lhe.

- Ahh! Di rabite ofe de mun ize uone ofe de moust… hã… famouse jápunise istories internationalaizede in di world.

Toda a turma ficou em silêncio, olhando para Usagi. Momentos depois todos desataram à gargalhada.

- Bem, ao menos acertaste na última palavra… - exasperou a prof. Haruna desapontada, continuando a palestra.

- Não acredito que a stora Haruna tirou o mestrado e agora dá aulas nesta universidade. Eu tenho mesmo azar. É como um raio atingir o mesmo sítio duas vezes… – lamentou-se baixinho, rabiscando o caderno com desenhos.

- Usagi, ultimamente tens estado tão cansada. Que se passa? – perguntou Beruche notando a atitude modificada da amiga.

Usagi olhou para ela num impasse. Deveria contar-lhe que um membro do seu antigo clã havia voltado à vida ou deveria continuar a deixá-la viver uma vida normal?

- Bem… Sabes que tenho andado num dilema, não te queria preocupar com isto...

- Se não me contares vais ter que estar atenta à aula. – sorriu, piscando-lhe o olho. Usagi riu-se e suspirou, contando detalhadamente tudo o que acontecera há dias atrás. Beruche ouvira cada palavra incredulamente.

- Tenho…. Tenho de ir. – desculpou-se atrapalhada, irrompendo da sala de aula rapidamente, perante o olhar atónito da professora.

- Bet? Que se passa? – gritou Usagi seguindo-a, causando ainda mais escândalo.

Correu pelos corredores do edifício, seguindo Beruche que se dirigia para cima. Quando chegou ao terraço do pavilhão, Beruche desaparecera.

- Bertierie? Onde estás…?

Procurou por todo o terraço do edifício, e, quando viu que não a iria encontrar, desistiu e sentou-se num banco. Retirou da bolsa uma foto de Mamoru e olhou fixamente para ele.

- Eu vou-te encontrar. Prometo... – suspirou dando um beijo à foto, encostando-a ao peito num abraço terno.

- É bonito… o teu amor.- disse a voz de um homem, interrompendo o silêncio.

Usagi levantou-se num salto e pôs-se em posição de defesa. Uma figura envolta em sombras estava encostada a uma coluna. Caminhou para a frente.

- TU?! – gritou, dando um passo atrás.

- Encontramo-nos de novo Sailor Moon.

- Olho de Falcão? Mas como? – exclamou incrédula, olhando para aquele homem estranho com cabelo rosa e postura cómica, mas que ao mesmo tempo falava com poder intimidatório.

- Oh, como não interessa. – disse-lhe Olho de Falcão com um olhar de superioridade.

Usagi reparou que também ele, tal como Esmeralda e os generais, apresentava na testa o símbolo de uma lua negra invertida com uma estrela preta de quatro pontas.

- Vim acabar o serviço ficou por fazer na tua casa...!

Sabendo que não iria adiantar de nada chamá-lo à razão, Usagi correu pelo enorme terraço para fugir de Olho de Falcão. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, correu pelo corredor do último andar e escondeu-se na sala de arrumações. No meio da aflição, pegou na sua bolsa e começou a tirar objectos de lá, até encontrar o velho intercomunicador que andava sempre consigo. Como as suas amigas já se haviam conseguido transformar, talvez o intercomunicador funcionasse.

- Minako! – exclamou de alegria, ao ver a imagem da sua amiga que respondia do lado de lá. - Apareceu outro inimigo! Na Faculade de Letras, pavilhão IV de sociologia, rápido, eu estou no último pis...

A porta da salinha de arrumações abriu-se com um grande estrondo.

- Olha olha quem está aqui! – exclamou um homem com cabelos laranja.

- Olho de Tigre! Tu também?! – gritou aflita.

Colocou-se de pé num salto, e fugiu novamente dando-lhe um encontrão.

- O espírito deles devia estar guardado em Elysion, não consigo perceber… Tenho que fugir daqui, se eles magoarem alguma pessoa por minha causa não me perdoarei. – pensou, dirigindo-se às escadas de emergência que levavam para fora do pavilhão.

- Fim da viagem. – disse Olho de Peixe sorrindo, no fim de um lance de escaas.

Usagi ficou ainda mais atrapalhada, o seu coração batia mais rápido do que nunca. Tomou uma decisão e correu novamente para o terraço onde não haveria ninguém para magoar.

- Se elas não vierem rápido eu estou perdida! – pensou correndo rapidamente.

- Foge como um ratinho. Não tens escapatória… - murmurou Olho de Peixe, ao mesmo tempo que Esmeralda aparecia ao seu lado.

- Então, chamaste-me porquê sua criatura horrorosa? – perguntou, envergando uma toalha de banho.

- Encurralamos a Serenity mestre, o que devemos fazer? – perguntou Olho de Peixe olhando Esmeralda de lado. Esta fez aparecer o Ginzuishou enegrecido e elevou-o no ar.

- Lindos sonhos presentes nas profundezas da mente de alunos ociosos, poder da escuradão implanta pesadelos tenebrosos! – invocou, fazendo com que raios negros saíssem do Cristal, entrando nas salas de aula.

- Não os vai infectar por completo?

– Estou demasiado cansada da última batalha, além disso não vou perder tempo a infectar irreversivalmente estas criaturas quando mais cedo ou mais tarde todos o vão ser. Tenho que fazer o meu tratamento de beleza. – bocejou, desaparecendo.

- Se não tivesses mais poder que nós eu dava-te um tratamento, dava… - murmurou Olho de Peixe subindo as escadas.

Chegando ao terraço, Usagi não sabia mais o que fazer.

As Sailors não tinham chegado e os três inimigos dirigiam-se para ela. Olho de Tigre foi o primeiro a chegar. Usagi viu que tinha de ganhar tempo.

- Olho de Tigre, já que não tenho escapatória, pelo menos diz-me o que aconteceu para vocês voltarem aos vossos velhos corpos. Da ultima vez que nos vimos vocês tinham passado para o lado do bem… – perguntou Usagi tentando não demonstrar ansiedade.

- Ah ah ah ah! Realmente é uma história interessante! Foi assim, a Esme…

- Cala-te! – interrompeu Olho de Peixe, chegando. - Não podemos dizer nada idiota!

- Mas é engraçado ela saber que a am…

- Não, não! Vais estragar o plano! – gritava Olho de Peixe enfurecido.

- Concordo com o Olho de Tigre! – disse Olho de Falcão. - No estado em que ela vai ficar não vai ter a oportunidade de contar a ninguém!

- Não, não e não! Temos ordens! Não podemos arriscar.

- Se pelo menos eu me pudesse transformar… - pensou Usagi olhando para todos os lados na esperança de ver as companheiras chegar.

- UM! – gritou Olho de Peixe.

- DOIS! – gritou Olho de Tigre.

Uma tábua emergiu do chão e barras de ferro prenderam os pés e mãos de Usagi, apanhando-a de surpresa. Ela sabia o que aconteceria a seguir.

- TRÊS! - Olho de Falcão.

Com uma dor agoniante um espelho dos sonhos saiu do seu peito.

- Achavas que te ias safas com a nossa discussão? – riu Olho de Peixe. Não nos subestimes, estamos muito mais fortes desde o nosso último encontro. E agora…

Olho de Peixe dirigia-se para o espelho dos sonhos de Usagi com o intuito de o estilhaçar.

- Nãããoooo!- gritou Artemis surgindo das escadas e arranhando a cara de Olho de Peixe.

- Ahhhhh! Socorro! Detesto gatos! – bramiu Olho de Peixe, caindo no chão.

- Fssst! – Artemis pôs-se numa posição de ataque, atirando-se a Olho de Falcão.

- Gatos não, não, não! – exclamou igualmente atrapalhado.

Olho de Tigre pegou no seu Shingote e enrolou Artemis, atirando-o contra Usagi. Mas Artemis dava luta e voltou a atacar, desta vez Olho de Tigre que não esperava contra-ataque.

Entretanto o espelho dos sonhos voltara para dentro do corpo de Usagi.

- PÁRA COM ISSO! – gritou Olho de Tigre magoando Artemis e deixando-o imobilizado com o seu Shingote.

-TRÊS! – gritou novamente Olho de Peixe com a cara toda arranhada.

Com um gritou, o espelho de Usagi voltou a sair. Os três dirigiram-se a ele.

-**FIRE SOUL!**

Uma labareda de chamas surgiu, criando uma barreira entre eles e Usagi.

-Sailors! – exclamou aliviada, ao ver as amigas do lado de lá.

- Cuidado Usagi! **SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!**– gritou, fazendo aparecer uma centelha de raiom que partiu em pedaços a tábua que a prendia. - Apanha! – gritou Júpiter atirando o alfinete.

- Isto é… Não pode ser! O meu primeiro alfinete de transformação…

- Despacha-te! – gritou Vénus vendo os inimigos voltarem-se a elas com toda a sua força.

- Ah sim.. Moon Eternal, Make Up! – exclamou, elevando o alfinete. Nada acontecera. – Isto está estragado ou não tem bateria!

- Não é essa a frase de transformação sua cabeça de vento! – gritou Marte sem paciência.

- Ah! Pois, estou a ver! – disse Usagi pensando melhor. Com determinação, elevou o alfinete uma vez mais. **- MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!**

Uma explosão de luz saiu do alfinete, envolvendo o seu corpo com faixas rosa. Com movimentos sincronizados, as faixas deram lugar a um uniforme. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos envergava o seu primeiro uniforme de guerreira navegante.

- Ela… transformou-se? – exclamou Olho de Tigre parando de atacar as Sailors por momrntos. - Isto não estava nos planos!

- Como se atrevem a estragar e perturbar o local de estudo das jovens mentes? – ralhou, fazendo gestos com a mão.

- Acelera isso por favor… - suspirou Marte, vendo os movimentos que já conhecia tão bem.

- Sou uma guerreira! Do amor da justiça! Sou a Sailor Moon! E em nome da lua… Vou castigar-vos!

- Experimenta. – troçou Olho de Peixe.

**- SUPREME THUNDER!** – o ataque de Júpiter dirigido a Olho de Peixe foi facilmente absorvido.

- Vamos tornar as coisas mais… interessantes! – exclamou Olho de Falcã, juntando-se aos dois companheiros.

- AMAZON TRIO, FUSION! – gritaram em conjunto. Os três fundiram-se formando uma espécie de ser estranho: grande, cabelo comprido vermelho, vestido com uma roupa circense, e com uma voz cavernosa.

- Ahn… Agora isto complicou-se… - amedrontou-se Sailor Moon vendo o sol a ser tapado pela altura do monstro.

- Artemis! – gritou Vénus, reparando no gato que observava tudo de um canto, arranhado e magoado. Vénus, alheia a tudo, agarrou-o imediatamente e começou muitos beijos. - Meu gatinho querido! Apareceste! Onde andaste?

- Vénus! Achas que é altura para isto? – disse Artemis envergonhado.

- Temos que os atacar todas ao mesmo tempo. – observou Marte analisando a situação rapidamente.

- Estão a coscuvilhar o quê suas galinhas maquilhadas? – provocou o monstro, dando uma patada que partiu os azulejos que constituíam o pavimento do terraço. - Vou-me divertir um pouco. **DARK BREATH!**

Uma forte lufada de poder negro vindo da boca da criatura atirou-os contra Sailor Moon e as grades do terraço, fazendo com que uma se desprendesse e caísse.

- Ai… Temos que ter cuidado, para a próxima caímos nós. – disse Sailor Moon levantando-se.

Todo aquele barulho começara a chamar atenção dos estudantes do campus, que saiam aos montes dos seus pavilhões, olhando assustados e curiosos para o que estava a acontecer no pavilhão de sociologia.

- Oiçam – segredou Artemis. - Eu distraio-o, enquanto vocês atacam!

- Não! É muito perigoso! – disse Vénus receosa, agarrando o gato.

- Ou alguém o distrai ou ele mata-nos! – gritou Artemis atirando-se para a cara do monstro.

- Sai… daqui...! Gato… idiota! – gritou enquanto tentava descolar Artemis da sua cara.

- Agora! **MARS FLAME…**

**- JUPITER OAK…**

**- MOON TIARA…**

**- … SNIPER!**

**- … EVOLUTION!**

**- … ACTION!**

Os três ataques juntaram-se num só. A tiara de Usagi ficou de um vermelho-esverdeado faiscante. A tiara atingiu o monstro, no exacto momento em que Artemis saltara para o solo. Imediatamente dividiu-se novamente em três.

- Não acredito! Não lhe fez nada! – exclamou Usagi atónita.

- Fez sim, eles separaram-se! **VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!**

A corrente de Vénus apanhou os três, imobilizando.

- Ataque do planeta das Sailors, rápido! – disse Artemis.

As quatro correram e deram as mãos.

- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE MARTE!

- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE VÉNUS!

- PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE JÚPITER!

- PELO PODER DO PRISMA LUNAR!

Do meio do círculo apareceu uma luz forte.

**- SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!**

Um grande poder atingiu Olho de Falcão fazendo-o desaparecer em pó perante os dois amigos que se esquivavam por entre astutos ataques.

- Maldição! – exclamou Olho de Tigre, correndo de seguida para Olho de Peixe. AMAZON TRIO, FUSION! - O monstro voltou a aparecer, embora desta vez mais pequeno.

- Conseguiram matar o Olho de Falcão, mas não voltamos a cair no mesmo truque duas vezes! **DARK DOME!**

Uma cúpula negra envolveu Artemis, impedindo-o de sair.

- Artemis! – gritou Vénus tentando tirá-lo de lá. - Aiiiiii! – berrou recebendo uma descarga eléctrica, quando as suas mãos tocaram na cúpula.

- Pára! Não desperdices energia em vão, precisamos dela para a batalha! – gritou Artemis dentro da abóbada.

- Vénus, cuidado! Já sei o que fazer. – murmurou Júpiter baixo. - Desta vez temos que usar uma estratégia, sigam-me!

- O que estão para aí a dizer idiotas? **DARK BRE…**

Antes que o ataque fosse completo, com um salto fenomenal, as Sailors dirigiram-se para a porta de saída do terraço, deixando Sailor Moon sozinha.

- Hã? Não acredito que me deixaram sozinha outra vez! – exclamou Sailor Moon confusa.

- Ah ah ah! Cobardes, todas vocês! Agora desaparece! – disse o monstro dirigindo-se para ela.

- Para isso tens que me apanhar primeiro! – troçou, desatando a correr pelo terraço.

- Volta aqui! – gritou o monstro seguindo-a desengonçadamente. - Aha! E agora?

Sailor Moon tinha chegado à outra ponta do edifício e estava encurralada.

- Parece que venceste. Desisto.- disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Que risinho idiota é esse?

- Por isto. – respondeu-lhe Sailor Moon olhando-o nos olhos. - Agora!

**- VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**

**- SPARKLING WIDE PRESURE!**

**- MARS, FLAME… ****SNIPER!**

A seta de fogo de Marte unida com os poderes de Vénus e Júpiter cravou-se nas costas do monstro desprevenido, fazendo-o separar-se novamente.

**- MOON TIARA ACTION!**

A tiara da Sailor Moon abriu-se, formando um arco com um buraco, que envolveu e prendeu Olho de Tigre, enquanto que Olho de Peixe conseguira fugir.

As Sailors haviam reaparecido por trás, enquanto Sailor Moon distraía o monstro. Juntaram-se as quatro novamente e invocaram o poder dos seus planetas guardiães, enquanto Olho de Peixe tentava tirar o amigo da tiara.

**- SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!**

Apesar do ataque sair mais fraco do que o anterior, da mesma maneira que Olho de Falcão, Olho de Tigre foi reduzido a pó. As Sailors caíram de joelhos.

- Estou… estafada… não posso mais. – suspirou Vénus.

- Esgotamos os nossos poderes. – disse Marte ofegante.

- Sem a Mercúrio connosco o nosso ataque é mais fraco e esgotamos os poderes mais rápido. – observou Júpiter numa voz cansada.

- Podem ter destruído os outros dois, mas ainda falto eu. – escarneceu Olho de Peixe com ódio e tristeza nos olhos. – Estão habituadas a vencer, mas esta guerra já está ganha. Com este novo poder dentro de nós, as nossas habilidades tornaram-se muito mais fortes! **DARK BREATH, FULL POWER!**

Outra lufada de poder negro fortíssima abateu-se sobre elas. As grades de protecção arrebentaram e caíram do terraço do prédio de 14 andares.

- Ahhhhh! – gritou Sailor Moon caindo do terraço juntamente com as restantes. Felizmente todas conseguiram agarrar-se a algo. Estavam agora penduradas na beira do terraço, em perigo eminente de cair.

- O Artemis?! – gritou Vénus.

Artemis tinha caído do terraço mas Sailor Moon agarrara-o com um braço, ficando pendurada apenas com uma mão.

- Eu não… aguento… - exasperou, já sem forças nos braços.

- Agarra-te a mim! – gritou Marte desesperada tentando alcança-la.

Já sem forças, com um grito angustiante Sailor Moon desprendeu-se e caiu com Artemis no vazio do prédio em direcção ao chão.

Enquanto caia vertiginosamente pelo edifício abaixo, Usagi só conseguia pensar em Chibi-Usa e em Mamoru.

**- STAR HURICANE, adstringo! **– um grito vindo de um lugar indefinido ecoou pelo silêncio.

Os ventos circundantes agitaram-se imediatamente. Momentos antes de Sailor Moon chegar ao solo, um pequeno furacão compacto emergiu por baixo dela. Ficou então envolvida por ventanias fortes, que a embalavam como se de uma jóia frágil se tratasse. A sua queda fora amortecida, e pousou no chão com segurança, perante a ovação das dezenas de estudantes que presenciavam o acontecimento à distância. O furacão subiu depois o edifício, expandindo-se e envolvendo igualmente as Sailors, transportando-as até ao chão.

- Raios! –exclamou Marte chorando e atirando-se a Sailor Moon que tremia sem parar.

- E-estou bem… - disse ainda em choque. - O que foi aquilo?

- Foi o mesmo poder que nos salvou da outra vez no templo…! – exclamou Júpiter, observando o pequeno furacão dirigir-se para o outro lado do terreno. - A mesma guerreira, ela tem que estar aqui!

- O Artemis? – perguntou Vénus receosa.

- Estou bem. – disse Artemis saindo do colo de Sailor Moon.

Do outro lado do terreno, o furacão elevou-se novamente, dirigindo-se para o terraço a uma velocidade vertiginosa.

- Olhem! Ali ao longe!

- Está a levar alguém ao terraço! – exclamou Marte, conseguindo vislumbrar uma silhueta no meio dos ventos em fúria.

- Meninas… – levantou-se Sailor Moon a sorrir. – Não sei o que se está a passar, mas derrotar o Olho de Peixe. Não podemos deixar que alguém acabe com uma luta que é nossa. Vamos!

- Sim. – todas concordaram.

Dirigiram-se a correr para a entrada do edifício. Uma vez lá dentro correram para o elevador.

- Não acham estranho ninguém deste edifício ter vindo lá cima ou ca fora? – observou Vénus enquanto o elevador zumbia.

- Realmente… Não é normal.

- As pessoas dos outros pavilhões estão todas la fo…

Nesse momento ouviu-se um barulho de derrocada e o elevador parou.

- Bolas! O alimentador de electricidade do edifício deve ter sido destruído... Não admira, está no terraço! – exclamou, batendo com a mão na testa.

- Mas afinal o que se está a passar lá em cima?!

- Se nós soubéssemos, não estaríamos aqui a lançar especulações não achas? – comentou Marte impaciente.

- E agora como saímos daqui? Que ideia estúpida ter vindo para o elevador! – disse Sailor Moon nervosa.

- É como se diz, não usar elevador num caso de afliç. Estou a ficar estrofóbica!

- Não é dormência Minako! É emergência. E estás claus-tro-fó-bi-ca não estrofóbica. – corrigiu Artemis.

- Estou a ver que se não for eu não saímos daqui não é? Iá! – gritou, e com um forte pontape Júpiter abriu a tampa do porão do elevador. - Subam! – exclamou esticando a sua mão. Todas subiram para o topo do elevador e esforço conseguiram abrir as portas de metal que davam para o 8º piso.

Dirigiram-se a correr para as escadas que davam para o terraço.

- Olhem! – disse Sailor Moon apontando para uma sala de aula. Os alunos e o professor encontravam-se desmaiados sobre as secretárias com manchas negras sobre si.

- Os pesadelos estão a apoderar-se deles… - disse Marte com um ar assustado.  
- Temos que derrotar o Olho de Peixe rapidamente.

Correram para as escadas, tarde demais para repararem que os alunos se estavam a levantar com um olhar vazio, dirigindo-se também para o terraço.

- Vejam! – exclamou Vénus chegando ao terraço, tapando os olhos quando o sol bateu na sua cara. - O Olho de Peixe está ali a lutar com alguém… Parece a Neptuno.

- Temos de a ajudar!

Olho de Peixe estava muito atrapalhado e disparava ataques sem parar. Quando elas se aproximaram, finalmente vislumbraram a misteriosa guerreira as salvara.

- É parecida mas decididamente…

- … não é a Neptuno… - murmurou Sailor Moon admirada, vendo que de facto se encontrava perante uma guerreira navegante com o uniforme daquele sistema solar.

A guerreira, que se esquivava agilmente dos ataques de Olho de Peixe, era quase tão alta como Júpiter. Tinha o cabelo muito comprido e brilhante, elegantemente ondulado de um verde-escuro, que serpenteava nos ombros até às suas costas.

Na sua face, perfeitamente simétrica, os seus olhos grandes de um azul-escuro hipnotizante sobressaíam. Apresentava uma tiara com uma lua e estrela de quatro pontas douradas.

O seu uniforme era semelhante ao das guerreiras do sistema solar: tinha uma gola de marinheiro dourada com uma linha branca. Ao nível dos ombros existiam três saliências transparentes, semelhantes às da Super Sailor Moon.

As luvas, brancas, continham no pulso uma linha dourada com uma meia lua. O laço, em forma de asas, continha no meio um alfinete com um quarto crescente lateral e estrela na ponta. O alfinete era constituído por pedras preciosas.

A separar o uniforme da saia, existiam três faixas com uma estrela alada no seu meio. A saia, dupla, tinha na sua última camada uma linha grossa também ela dourada. As suas botas de três pontas apresentavam uma linha igualmente dourada com um quarto crescente.

- Uau… Ela é linda! E dourada! – embasbacou-se Vénus.

- Será que é deste sistema solar? – perguntou Sailor Moon.

- CUIDADO! – gritaram Marte e Júpiter

Um raio de energia negra dirigia-se a elas, lançado por Olho de Peixe que se voltara para trás num movimento traiçoeiro.

**- SILENCE WALL! **– gritou a guerreira elevando a mão, e uma barreira de energia protegeu-as.

- Este ataque é da…

- Já chega. UM… - anunciou, tocando no seu medalhão, e uma tábua surgiu por trás de Olho de Peixe. Ficou preso por ferros nos pés e mãos. **– STAR RAIN! **– exclamou, fazendo um movimento lateral que fez descer do céu dezenas de pontos brilhantes amarelos, carregados de poder. O ataque dirigiu-se a Olho de Peixe, desfazendo-o em pó.

Todas ficaram atónitas a olhar para a guerreira, que se preparava para saltar do terraço.

- Espera! – gritou Sailor Moon. - Quem és e porque nos salvas?

Mas foi tarde demais, a navegante saltara do edifício, ficando envolta por ventos fortes, que a pousaram no jardim,

- Ai… Não entendi nada disto… - suspirou Júpiter coçando a cabeça.

- Não foste a única. – disse Marte concordando.

- Que barulho é este? – perguntou Vénus olhando para trás.

Das escadas saíam mais de uma centena de alunos que se dirigiam para as atacar.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou Sailor Moon de surpresa. - Professora Haruna?! – gritou vendo a sua professora com o olhar vazio, prestes a ataca-la.

- Eles estão hipnotizados! – exclamou, fazendo aparecer uma tira de papel com inscrições. **- Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen, AKURYOU TAISAN!**– gritou Marte lançando a sua ofuda anti espírito mau, mas esta não fez qualquer efeito. - Não pode ser!

- **CRESCENT BE…**

- NÃO! – gritou Sailor Moon baixando os braços a Vénus. - Não os magoes, são meus colegas!

A multidão aproximava-se cada vez mais, fazendo-as novamente ficar mais perto do fim do terraço.

- Vamos cair outra vez. – tremeu Sailor Moon dando sem querer uma cotovelada a Vénus, fazendo com que ela escorregasse e caísse.

- VÉNUS!! – gritaram aflitas.

- Usagi sua idiota! – berrou Marte olhando para baixo.

**- … LOVE ME CHAIN!** – ouviu-se, enquando Vénus estava em queda livre.

Uma corrente de luz projectou, envolvendo-se numa grade, segurando Vénus.

- Eu estou beeeemmmmm! – gritou, seis andares abaixo.

- Nóse que nem por isso. – disse Júpiter, já com metade do pé de fora do terraço. - Desculpa, vou ter que os atacar. – anunciou, enquanto que uma antena surgia da sua tiara.

- Não! – gritou Sailor Moon

- Ou eles ou nós! **SUPREM…** - começou, enquanto uma nuvem negra surgia no céu.

**- LUNA CURATIO…**- ouviu-se subitamente no outro lado do terraço. **ESCALATION!**

Uma enchente de luz cobriu os alunos paralizando-os. A misteriosa guerreira segurava um grande ceptro branco que tocava no chão. A extremidade superior era constituída por uma meia lua amarela, com uma esfera cristalina colocada.

As pessoas caíram imobilizadas, enquanto que uma sombra negra era espelida.

- Espera! – gritou-lhe Sailor Moon. - Ela tem o meu Ginzuishou!

Mas novamente, com um salto havia desaparecido.

- Afinal quem é ela…?

- Não interessa. Salvou-nos…. – disse Rei fitando o vazio. - Outra vez.

- Mas ela tinha o meu Ginzuishou! – entatizou Sailor Moon confusa e indignada. - Eu quero o meu Ginzuishou!

- Meninas, desculpem interromper… - ouviu-se ao longe. - Mas será que me PODEM TIRAR DAQUI?! – berrou Vénus furiosa, ainda pendurada na sua corrente enquanto estudantes davam gargalhadas no solo abaixo de si.


	5. Um encontro no parque!

- Alteza. – ouviu-se Esmeralda a dizer perto de um trono que estava no meio de uma salão de mármore, por entre a escuridão.

- Esmerada, espero que não… - disse uma voz doce mas ao mesmo tempo cruel, enquanto observava o planeta Terra através de um vitral. - Que não tenhas… falhado outra vez.

- P-Perdão. – gaguejou Esmeralda não conseguindo esconder o seu nervosismo. - A última guerreira despertou e conseguiu devolver a transformação às outras. O seu poder é grande demais…

A cara obscurecida da pessoa com quem Esmeralda falava ganhou contornos de júbilo sombrios.

- A última guerreira? Espero que não seja quem estou a pensar… - proferiu, sorrindo estranhamente.

- Sim, é ela majestade. Salvou a princesa e guerreiras de Júpiter, Marte e Vénus e destruiu o general Olho de Peixe…

- Nada de desculpas! – exclamou a mulher voltando-se para Esmeralda. - Há muito que a guerreira já havia despertado. Mas parece que deixou de ser cobarde. Sabes o que tens a fazer Esmeralda. – concluiu segurando uma pedra baça nas suas mãos.

- Porque não usa o poder do Cristal? Com certeza iria ajudar, agora que elas não têm essa met… - disse Esmeralda receosa.

- Silêncio! – interrompeu, começando a ficar impaciente. - Crês que se eu quisesse já não o tinha feito? Estou fraca, e o momento do alinhamento aproxima-se. Executa o plano rapidamente.

- Sim majestade. – disse Esmeralda desaparecendo.

- Ginzuishou… o místico Ginzuishou…. A tua fama já ultrapassou a galáxia e espalha-se pelo universo. Quantas batalhas foram travadas por ti, quais são os teus mistérios? – suspirou, sentando-se no trono, que ficava abaixo de uma bela escultura que segurava um relógio dourado nas mãos.- Endymion?

Uma figura masculina surgiu das trevas.

- Sim?

- Sei que ainda estás debilitado, por enquanto vais descansar. Chega perto de mim.

A figura subiu ao trono, ficando também envolvida na escuridão. – Vais voltar à Terra em breve, há algo muito importante que tens que fazer.

*

A milhares de km de distância duas raparigas acordaram sobressaltadas ao mesmo tempo.

Usagi levantou-se da cama num salto, deitando o relógio da sua mesinha de cabeceira ao chão e acordando Makoto.

- Que se passa Usagi? – perguntou ensonada.

- Tive um pesadelo. Desculpa ter-te acordado. – disse Usagi tentando lembrar-se do que havia sonhado. Infelizmente não se conseguia lembrar, tudo estava disperso na sua mente.

- Não faz mal... – suspirou Makoto levantando-se. - Já são sete menos dez. Horas de acordar!

- Odeio acordar cedo! Mas se tem mesmo de ser… Importas-te que eu tome banho primeiro?

- Tudo bem, podes ir. Eu vou preparar o pequeno-almoço para todos. – sorriu, correndo as cortinas e abrindo a porta do seu quarto.

- Makoto?

- Sim? – perguntou, parando e voltando-se para trás.

- Muito obrigada… – agradeceu Usagi sorrindo. - Por nos deixares ficar aqui em tua casa e por nos tratares como se fossemos a tua família.

- Ora… -suspirou Makoto embaraçada. - Sabes bem que adoro ter gente em casa… E-e vocês são a minha família! – disse-lhe piscando o olho e saindo do quarto.

Usagi sabia que como Makoto havia perdido a sua família muito cedo, era uma pessoa carente e frágil, apesar de não o demonstrar. Deveria estar realmente feliz por ter tanta gente em casa.

- Sou uma sortuda...! Tenho amigos de ouro, e isso é mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia desejar. – pensou, enquanto pegava nas suas roupas e entrava na casa de banho.

Na sala, Shingo ainda dormia no sofá. Makoto preparou o pequeno-almoço: panquecas à Makoto. Pôs a mesa para cinco pessoas e abriu uma lata de comida para gato.

- Luninha? – sussurou Makoto, passando a mão pelo pêlo de Luna, que dormia numa cesta de lã, perto de Shingo.

- Hãã… Mi…au! – miou Luna ensonada, cumprimentando Makoto e saltando de seguida para a cara de Shingo que ainda dormia profundamente.

- Que queres Luna? – murmurou Shingo aborrecido por ter sido acordado contra a vontade. - Panquecas!!! – exclamou num salto, ao cheirar as iguarias.

- Já vi que és fã de panquecas, hã? – sorriu-lhe Makoto.

- Bom dia! – disse o pai de Usagi saindo do outro quarto, já envergando o seu fato.

- Olá a todos! Vou preparar o pequeno- al… Oh! – exclamou desapontada a mãe de Usagi, ao ver a mesa cheia de panquecas. - E eu a pensar que hoje ia ter a oportunidade de cozinhar…

- Desculpe Sra. Tsukino. Eu vivo sozinha há tento tempo que nem pensei que haveria outra pessoa interessada em cozinhar! Mas sabe, tenho todo o gosto! Cozinhar é a minha grande paixão. – desculpou-se, enquanto colocava o molho.

- E a jardinagem também, pelo que vejo! – observou Ikuko, apontando para toda a casa, que estava coberta de plantas.

- Bom diaaaa! Que cheirinho é este? PANQUECAS!!!! – gritou Usagi alegremente correndo para a mesa.

- Isto de adorar panquecas deve ser genético! – comentou Makoto divertida.

Todos se sentaram à mesa a comer as deliciosas panquecas.

- Bem, mais um dia não e? – suspirou Ikuko olhando para o seu prato, rodando o garfo letargicamente

- Que se passa mãe? – perguntou Usagi conhecendo aquela tática.

- Oh, nada, nada… - murmurou, fazendo-se de difícil.

- Não disfarces, nós conhecemos-te. – insistiu Shingo.

Makoto sentiu-se um pouco a mais.

- É que aqui não tenho nada para fazer não é…? A casa está sempre impecável, e a Makoto trás o jantar do restaurante. Sinto-me… olhem, uma inútil! - desabafou, comendo mais um pedaço de panquecas.

Makoto sentiu a sua cara a ficar muito vermelha.

- Ora, puque num arranxas um parte-taime? – observou Usagi com a boca cheia de comida.

- Um part-time? Eu? Já tenho mais de 40 anos, é muito difícil.

- A mãe de um amigo meu é mais velha do que tu e não foi por isso que deixou de arranjar um emprego. – incentivou Shingo.

- Hum… Se calhar é isso mesmo que vou fazer! – disse após um momento, já mais encorajada.

- E tens todo o nosso apoio querida! – exclamou o seu marido colocando-lhe o braço nos ombros.

- Eu bem que precisava de ajuda no meu restauran… - começou Makoto, mas de repente o seu relógio de pulso começou a tocar juntamente com o de Usagi.

- Eia, que alarmes sincronizados que vocês têm! – gracejou Shingo.

Os pais de Usagi olharam entre si, já desconfiavam o que aquele som significava.

- Que olhares são esses? –observou Shingo. - E o que se passa com esses relógios?

- Não é nada. – disse Makoto levantando-se e pondo um ponto final na conversa.

- Há uma vaga no… no salão de beleza. E-e então dá sinal nos nossos relógios. Sim, e isso…! – desculpou-se Usagi seguindo Makoto.

- Usagi! – chamou a mãe visivelmente apreensiva. - Boa sorte.

Usagi sorriu-lhe e fechou a porta.

- Boa sorte? Para ir ao salão de beleza? O mundo está doido! – suspirou Shingo.

Desceu as escadas ouvindo a mãe a dizer a Shingo que às vezes o cabelo enriça no secador, razão pela qual havia desejado boa sorte.

- Fala Makoto, o que se passa? Over. – perguntou Makoto descendo rapidamente a escadaria.

- Makoto é a Rei. Vem ao templo rápido. – disse a imagem da Rei dentro do intercomunicador.

- Que se passa aí? – perguntou Usagi quase tropeçando num degrau.

- Não há tempo para… ex…car.. – a transmissão fora abaixo.

- Vamos a isto. **JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP! ****– **gritou, fazendo com que um cristal verde a envolvesse de raios electricos enquanto corria.

- **MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP! **– repetiu Usagi, sendo envolvida por faixas de poder rosa.

Chegaram à porta de entrada do edifício. A calçada estava cheia de pessoas, que, ao vê-las, ficavam estupefactas a olhar para as duas guerreiras surgidas o nada.

Meteram-se no carro de Usagi e dirigiram-se a toda a velocidade para o templo. Pelo caminho ultrapassaram carros e sinais vermelhos, realizando proezas que certamente dariam prisão caso a polícia estivesse presente.

Ao chegar ao templo depararam-se com o portão acesso fechado no topo das escadas.

- Ai… A Rei trancou o templo! E agora? – perguntou Sailor Moon atrapalhada.

- Saltamos o muro. – disse Júpiter saltando o alto muro. Depois de estar lá em cima esticou a mão até Sailor Moon.

Do lado de dentro subiram rapidamente as escadas.

- Sailor Moon prepara-te, podemos ser atacadas a qualquer momento. – observou Júpiter numa posição de alerta.

- Certo. – disse, preparando a sua tiara.

De repente, um vulto surgiu por detrás delas. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sailor Moon lançou a sua tiara.

**- MOON TIARA ACTION! **

- NÃO! – gritou Júpiter, ao vislumbrar quem estava atrás de si.

**- Pára! **– gritou igualmente Sailor Moon para tentar parar a tiara.

**- VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!**

A corrente de luz de Vénus envolveu a tiara, fazendo-a perder o efeito e cair no chão com um barulho metálico.

- Vénus! Que se passa? – perguntou Sailor Moon ainda com o coração nas mãos.

- Nove minutos e quarenta e sete segundos! – exclamou Marte saindo de um arbusto, com um relógio de pulso na mão.

- Quê? – perguntou Júpiter confusa.

- Demoraram quase dez minutos a chegar aqui! Se estivéssemos em perigo já tínhamos sido derrotadas. – observou, apontando para o relógio.

- Mas, mas…! – começou a barafustar Sailor Moon ficando com a cara pintada de um vermelho-raiva. - Tu fizeste-nos correr até aqui aflitas… para isto?!

- Temos que estar preparadas para tudo. Claro que no teu caso… - cerrou mais os olhos num tom trocista- … só estás mesmo preparada para comer e para dormir!

- Ai que parva! Sabes que eu podia ter tido um acidente a guiar tão rápido para aqui?!

- E da maneira como conduzes não sei como ainda não tiveste um acidente… - respondeu, olhando para as suas unhas.

- Tu estás por acaso a insinuar que eu guio mal?!

- Acho que sabes muito bem o que quero dizer… Dona Usagi.

- Mas ao menos eu sei guiar. Não é como outras pessoas que já chumbaram duas vezes no exame de condução… - troçou, fazendo um ar superior.

- Oh claro! Atira-me à cara pequenas coisas dessas! Mais vale não saber conduzir do que ter um carro e apanhar uma multa por semana. Em media!. – ripostou.

As duas começaram a discutir, ao que Júpiter e Venus reviraram os olhos e viraram costas, falando entre si.

- Então o que se passa?

- Nem queiras saber! – exclamou Vénus sorrindo. – A Rei fez-me exactamente a mesma coisa.

- Mas então porquê?

- Deixa só aquelas duas pararem de discutir e ela já vos explica.

Passados uns singelos dez minutos, Sailor Moon e Marte recompuseram-se. Sentaram-se todas nos bancos do parque do templo.

- Bem, eu convoquei esta "reunião de emergência" para…

- Bah! - resmungou Sailor Moon com as pernas cruzadas, ainda zangada. - A esta hora da manhã podia estar a ver o Shin Chan na televisão… - murmurou baixinho.

- Continuando… - disse Marte fingindo não ouvir o protesto. - Convoquei esta "reunião de emergência" para decidir os nossos treinos diários. Com o tempo que cada uma de vocês demorou a chegar aqui podemos fazer uma estimativa do treino que precisamos.

- Treino diário? Em que sentido? Para melhorarmos os nossos reflexos? – perguntou Júpiter ansiosa por fazer exercício.

- Não só. – acrescentou Vénus com os seus braços cruzados. - A Marte quer que nós evoluamos. Quer que todas cheguemos a Eternas.

Júpiter e Sailor Moon olharam para Marte. Sailor Moon ficou um pouco desanimada pois sem o seu medalhão, que fora destruído, e sem o Ginzuishou, não conseguiria transformar-se em Eterna Sailor Moon.

- Não olhem assim para mim! Nós temos que recuperar o Ginzuishou, e vocês sabem que a este nível que estamos actualmente não conseguimos.

- Sim, tens razão… - apoiou Sailor Moon, pensando em recuperar o cristal.

- Ainda bem que concordas, para variar!

- Não estou a ver como vamos conseguir evoluir para Eternas… Não me parece que só com treino cheguemos lá. – opinou Júpiter.

- Isso leva-nos a outra questão… A Mercúrio! – interrompeu Vénus levantando o dedo.

- Exacto. O problema é o seguinte, ela está na Alemanha a estudar medicina como bem sabemos, mas neste momento a inteligência e o conhecimento dela davam-nos bastante jeito para resolver estes assunto...

- Não, nem pensar! – protestou Sailor Moon levantando-se. - A Ami está noutro continente, a milhares de quilómetros de distância, a realizar o seu sonho. Ela estudou tanto no secundário para conseguir lá entrar! Não merece desistir de tudo só para vir ajudar um grupo de quatro mulheres já feitas que não conseguem resolver os problemas sozinhas!

- E sejamos francas, o poder da Ami é defensivo, não tem praticamente um grande poder de ataque. Não é essencial que esteja presente nas nossas batalhas. – observou Jupiter apoiando a opinião de Sailor Moon.

- Realmente têm razão, mas… - suspirou Vénus olhando para o céu. - A Ami é uma navegante essencial. Os poderes e o talento dela já nos salvaram de muitos apuros. É uma navegante tal como nós que estamos aqui, faz parte do nosso grupo, as Inner Senshi, e agora mais que nunca necessitamos do auxílio dela.

- Ninguém diz o contrário, mas não penso que seja correcto tirá-la da faculdade só para vir até aqui.

- Sempre podemos falar com ela pela Internet. – lembrou-se Marte.

- Ora aí está uma boa ideia! Porque não falamos com ela agora mesmo? – perguntou Sailor Moon entusiasmada, apontando para o templo.

- Sim, por que não? – concordou Marte

- Vamos lá então! – exclamou, correndo para dentro.

- Espera! – chamou, pegando no braço dela. - O meu avô está lá dentro! Pode andar meio surdo e vesgo, mas acho que mesmo assim repara que existe algo de estranho em nós. Desfaçam a transformação.

**- Make Out!** – gritaram todas, voltando ás suas formas civis.

Entraram no templo e foram para o quarto de Rei. Sentaram-se todas à volta do portátil, ansiosas por falar com a amiga.

- Ok, deixa cá ver… - murmurou Rei ligando a internet e o serviço de mensagens instantâneas. - … Rei_.jp …

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! – riu-se Usagi histericamente ao ver o nome de utilizador da amiga. - O teu nick é _Miss Sweet Fire_? Mas que original!

- Oh cresce Usagi! – exclamou, corando. - Aqui está ela!

- Finalmente! Em casa já tentei falar com ela dezenas de vezes mas estava sempre offline. – reclamou Minako olhando para o computador.

Rei começou a falar com ela:

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Olá Ami-chan! "

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Olá Rei!"

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Tudo bem contigo amiga?"

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Muito cansada… e vocês?"

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Estamos bem dentro do possível. As meninas tão aqui comigo!"

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Um grande beijo para todas vocês, que saudades!"

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Nós também sentimos muito a tua falta! E os estudos?

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Estão a correr… bem... Mas vocês estão "bem dentro do possível" porquê?"

- E agora? – perguntou Rei parando de escrever, a olhar para o monitor.

O quarto ficou em silêncio.

- Não podemos contar-lhe, não é... – falou finalmente Usagi. - Conhecendo a Ami como conhecemos, ela vinha logo a correr para aqui.

- Aliás, como já fez uma vez quando fomos encurraladas por um monstro da Lua Negra. – disse Makoto lembrando-se dessa altura.

- Então todas concordamos em não lhe dizer?

- Sim. – disseram em uníssono.

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Bem, dentro do possível porque ainda não nos conseguimos transformar…! Estamos um pouco apreensivas. Mas pelo menos ainda consegues, o que significa que ainda não é o fim das Sailors."

- Mentes muito bem Rei! – exclamou Minako vendo o que Rei acabara de escrever.

- Até me sinto mal em estar a fazer isto. Afinal trata-se da Ami. – suspirou Rei com uma expressão triste.

- Mas é para o bem dela… É assim que temos de pensar. – encorajou-a Usagi.

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Oh céus! Eu também não trago boas notícias."

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: ?"

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: É que… Eu também já não me consigo transformar desde a semana passada."

Todas leram a frase de Ami repetidamente com incredulidade estampada na cara.

- Ela não se consegue transformar…? - perguntou Minako atónita.

- Estranho…

- Calma aí! – exclamou Usagi fazendo cara de quem está a pensar. - Se nós conseguimos e ela não, é porque qualquer coisa diferente aconteceu aqui para nos devolver o poder.

- Alguma coisa que aconteceu aqui e não na Alemanha. – completou Makoto.

- Já vos disse que foi aquela navegante que nos devolveu o poder! – barafustou Rei indignada. - Eu percebo disto!

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Ainda estão aí?"

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Sim desculpa. Ficamos impressionadas com a notícia. Será que se tivéssemos chegado à fase de Eternas não teríamos perdido o poder? O que nos terá faltado para atingirmos esse nível?"

- A minha amiga Rei, sempre tão subtil. – gozou Usagi.

- Tinha de arranjar forma de lhe perguntar isto sem lhe dar a entender dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias não é?!

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Pois, não faço a mínima ideia"

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Nenhuma teoria?"

"_Mizuno, Ami_ diz: Não, como poderia eu saber? Mas porquê a pergunta?"

"_Miss Sweet Fire_ diz: Era pura curiosidade, não podemos ignorar o passado."

"_Mizuno, Ami is now offline"_

- Olha! Desligou! – exclamou Minako revoltada.

- Deve ter ido abaixo! – explicou Rei fazendo sinal a Minako para falar mais baixo. -Esperamos mais um bocado.

Passaram dez minutos mas Ami não mais se ligou.

- Já não deve vir mais…

- Bem, então vamos treinar! – disse Makoto com um brilho nos olhos.

- Ai… - suspirou Usagi. Não me apetecia nada.

- Disseste alguma coisa? – perguntou Rei virando-se para trás.

- Nada nada…!

Dirigiram-se para o pátio com energia, exceptuando Usagi que seguia em ultimo revirando os olhos.

- Bem, o que vamos fazer é muito simples, por isso até tu vais entender Usagi. – começou Rei, parando em frente à entrada do parque. - A Makoto vai fazer de conta que é o inimigo e vai atacar-nos de surpresa. Para isso, ela entra no parque e esconde-se. Passados cinco minutos entramos nós e separamo-nos. Quem for atacada primeiro deve transformar-se muito rapidamente, arranjar maneira de imobilizar a Júpiter e chamar as outras. Que tal?

- **JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!** – gritou Makoto transformando-se instantaneamente. - É boa ideia sim senhor! Preparem-se meninas, não vos vou facilitar as coisas…! - exclamou Makoto penetrando no escuro parque.

- Rei, achas que dá tempo para a nossa transformação antes da Makoto atacar? Não seria melhor nos transformarmos agora?- perguntou Minako nervosa.

- Ora Minako, a nossa transformação é instantânea. Apesar de nos parecer que demora algum tempo, na realidade demora menos do que três segundos. -esclareceu-a Rei. - E se fores atacada por algum inimigo ele também não te dá tempo para transformar!

- Mas e então o teu avô? Ele vai notar o barulho…

- Ah, eu fui à bocado ao quarto dele e deitei umas gotinhas para o sono dele ser bem pesado! – exclamou orgulhosa, mas desfez o sorriso ao ver a cara de surpreendida das duas amigas. - Erh… Vamos esperar. Em silêncio! – acrescentou, vendo que Minako estava novamente prestes a falar.

Passados cinco minutos, entraram as três no parque. Este ainda não havia sido arranjado e estava numa grande confusão de terra revolvida e árvores arrancadas, resultado do primeiro ataque de Esmeralda. Usagi decidiu ir sempre em frente, enquantoque Rei virou à esquerda e Minako à direita.

Enquanto caminhava, Usagi segurava o alfinete de transformação para se transformar em caso de ataque. De repente viu um raio de luz em direcção a um arbusto.

- Aha! **MOON PRISM POWER…. MAKE UP**! – gritou, transformando-se. - Vai ser mais fácil do que estava á espera! MOON TIARA ACTION!

A tiara foi lançada e expandiu-se em forma de "O" com o intuito de prender os braços de Júpiter. Depois do ataque, Sailor Moon foi conferir o arbusto que se encontrava sem ninguém, apenas com a tiara no meio das folhas.

- Oh… - suspirou desapontada colocando a tiara na sua testa novamente. - Jurava que tinha visto um rai… AHHH!

O grito de Sailor Moon foi abafado pelas mãos de Júpiter que saltou por de trás dela, vinda do topo de uma árvore.

Minako caminhava calmamente pelo outro lado do parque. O sol estava forte, e os raios reflectiam-se nos seus cabelos cor de oiro.

- Huaaa…. – bocejou, cinco minutos depois. - Parece que a Júpiter não está deste lado não…

Tendo todo aquele tempo sozinha, começou a pensar em toda a sua vida até àquele momento. Lembrou-se da relação conflituosa que havia mantido com a sua mãe, mas que agora melhorara consideravelmente. Lembrou-se de quando conheceu o seu gato Artemis, enquanto saía do duche, e de quando este lhe dera uma caneta de transformação, tornando-se assim na primeira navegante a despertar, Sailor V.

Como Sailor V perdera um amigo querido e fora amaldiçoada: nunca encontraria o seu verdadeiro amor. Ainda como Sailor V salvara as restantes Sailors de serem mortas por Zoicite e Kunsite e fizera-se passar por princesa da lua para proteger Usagi. Mais tarde tornara-se em Sailor Vénus, a guerreira da beleza e da luz. Tudo isto parecera-lhe um passado tão distante até há poucos dias. Via-se agora forçada a ter de abandonar a sua participação na série _Pêssegos com Sal. _Depois lembrara-se de que não passava de uma mera figurante e que a sua participação talvez não fosse assim tão importante quanto.

- Talvez o meu propósito seja apenas ser líder das guerreiras que protegem a princesa. Estou para ver como é que isso me dá independência económica... Talvez deva começar a pedir um pagamento à Usagi. – pensou, rindo-se da sua própria ideia. - Ai… A minha vida anda um passo para a frente de dois atrás… - murmurou distraída.

Quando sentiu alguém por detrás de si já era tarde demais, um golpe de judo nos seus ombros fizera-a desmaiar.

Rei andava pelo parque alerta, na eventualidade de apanhar Júpiter. Sentia-se um pouco triste vendo o seu parque em tamanha confusão.

- Vou gastar tanto para arranjar isto… - suspirou melancólica. - Bem, vou começar a cobrar entrada no templo para compensar! – disse com um sorriso maquiavélico.

De repente ouviu alguém atrás de si.

- **MARS CRYSTAL POW…**

- Ritinha? Que estás a fazer? – perguntou o seu avô zonzo vindo de trás das moitas. Rei escondeu o seu cristal de transformação que entretanto começara a brilhar.

- Avô! Devia estar ainda a dormir…! Ou a fazer amuletos! – exclamou embaraçada.

- Vim dar uma voltinha, não posso? – disse irritado. - Afinal que gritaria é esta? E isso que tens a brilhar atrás das costas? – perguntou, ao notar um reflexo vermelho.

- Eu… eu…. Estava a… cantar em quanto apanhava pirilampos! – desculpou-se atrapalhada.

- Pirilampos de manhã?. E diz-me lá, que pirilampos são esses que têm um brilho vermelho? Deixa-me ver! – pediu o avô curioso.

- Ó avô, não tem mais nada que fazer? Olhe que está frio, a sua reumática não anda nada bem, vá dormir. – disse-lhe tentando disfarçar.

- És capaz de ter razão. Vou voltar lá para dentro, tenho muito que fazer, especialmente depois de aquele raio ter atingido o templo… - falou enquanto entrava nas moitas de volta ao edifício.

- Pois é! Vá pela sombra avô! Ufa… - suspirou aliviada, guardando a caneta de transformação.

Continuou a sua caminhada pelo parque até que chegou exactamente ao sítio onde Esmeralda tinha mandado uma bomba de poder negro. Quando Rei passou perto daquele local sentiu fortes tonturas.

- O… que… se… passa…?! – pensou, desfalecendo.

*

Estava num grande quarto de mármore branco, decorado com seda rosa. Ouvia-se uma suave música de fundo.

- Serenity estás atrasada! – exclamou uma jovem Marte, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Tens razão, não dei conta do tempo a passar! É só colocar um pouquinho de perfume e já estou pronta. – disse a princesa Serenity pegando num frasquinho de cristal.

- Ela vai encontrar-se com o Endymion! – disse Vénus animada.

- Ah não! Nós temos que ir para o baile de máscaras. – desaprovou, franzindo a testa.

- Não se pode travar o amor Marte. – disse Júpiter piscando o olho.

- Mas é tão perigoso, tão improvável… Tu és da Lua e ele da Terra… E bem sabes que os terrestres sempre invejaram o poder do sagrado Ginzuishou. Argumentou nervosa.

- Ele ama-me e eu a ele. E isso basta. Nada nos fará separar, este amor será eterno. – sonhou a princesa, penteando os longos cabelos doirados.

- Mesmo assim devias ter mais cuidado com a condessa da Terra.

- A Beryl? – perguntou Vénus maquilhando-se ao lado da princesa.

- Sim, ela é uma pessoa muito estranha. Sinistra até. Não estou com um bom pressentimento… Temo que algo vá acontecer… - suspirou, roendo as unhas,

- Não sejas tão pessimista Marte. – disse-lhe Júpiter pensativa. - Se bem que… tens uma certa razão, desde que o computador central da Lua detectou aquele energia anormal vinda das manchas solares, a Beryl não tem agido muito normalmente. – falou Júpiter olhando pela janela do palácio, de onde se via a Terra sob o espaço negro.

- Vou para a varanda meninas, ele deve estar quase a chegar! – exclamou Serenity entusiesmada, caminhando para a porta da varanda.

- Mas o baile está mesmo a começar! – ralhou Marte. - Esta rapariga é impossível!

- Tenho novidades! – gritou Mercúrio abrindo as pesadas portas do quarto. - Já descobri mais novidades sobre nós!

- Tu não te cansas! – exclamou Vénus exagerando no rouge.

- Descobri que as Sailors deste sistema solar têm três estágios. Normal, Super e Eterno! – disse orgulhosa.

- Nós estamos no super não é? Pelo menos hoje estou super bonita! Ah ah ah ah! – riu Vénus sozinha.

- Não… Infelizmente só estamos no primeiro estágio... – suspirou Mercúrio desapontada, ignorando a piada de Vénus.

- Temos que trabalhar mais. Como podemos avançar? – perguntou Júpiter entusiasmada, dando um murro na palma da mão.

- Não tenho muitas mais informações, até porque até agora só uma de nós chegou a essa fase. Mas para passar para Super precisamos de treinar para aumentar consideravelmente os nossos poderes. Para sermos Eternas, temos que receber um grande poder da essência dos nossos planetas guardiães, e receber poder também dela…

- Infelizmente ela não tem muito tempo para treinar connosco… - lamentou Marte triste.

- Mas lembrem-se que a nossa missão é proteger a princesa e o Milénio de Prata. Ela e as guerreiras do espaço exterior têm outro tipo de missão e deveres. – lembrou Júpiter séria.

- Meninas, o baile começou! Vamos! – exclamou Luna entrando no quarto com Artemis.

*

A imagem foi ficando esfumada e distorcida. Marte sentiu a consciência a voltar para o seu corpo inanimado, sentia o calor do sol a bater na sua testa e ouvia o piar dos pássaros.

Acordou. Sentiu uma presença.

Com uma reacção rápida Rei tirou a caneta do bolso e transformou-se.

**- MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!**

**- SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE! **– gritou Júpiter saltando do topo de uma árvore, lançando uma centelha relampejante.

Marte abriu a mão e tomou a posição de arqueiro. Uma seta de fogo formou-se nas suas mãos.

**- MARS FLAME SNIPER**!

A seta de fogo foi lançada e encontrou-se com o disco de raios de Júpiter, provocando uma explosão que as cegou por momentos.

Júpiter aproveitou e contornou Marte escondendo-se numa árvore por detrás dela. O silêncio abateu-se.

- Eu encontro-te… PHOBOS, DEIMOS! – chamou. Dois corvos negros apareceram no céu, vindos do templo. Instantaneamente encontraram Júpiter e grasnaram, avisando a sua mestre.

Marte flectiu as pernas e colocou os braços em forma de cruz. Uma forma assustadora surgiu do seu corpo.

**- MARS SNAKE FIRE!****-** uma cobra ardente serpenteou até Júpiter, fazendo-a saltar para um espaço aberto. – Agora não me escapas! – exclamou, com adrenalina nas suas veias. Desenhou um círculo brilhante no ar. - **BURNING MANDALA!**

A tiara de Júpiter exibiu uma antena e centenas de folhas de carvalho rodaram no seu corpo.

**- JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!**

Os discos de Marte colidiram mais uma vez com as folhas de Júpiter, provocando pequenas explosões múltiplas mas de grande energia. A atmosfera ficou de um branco ensurdecedor devido à luz das explosões. Marte e Júpiter foram projectadas para o chão com violência.

Quando tudo ficou novamente visível, Marte abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um espectáculo de fogo que dançava entre as árvores.

- Ahhhhhhhh! – gritou histérica. - O MEU PARQUE! VAI BUSCAR A MANGUEIRA! A MANGUEIRA!!

Enquanto Júpiter corria para buscar uma mangueira, Marte ligou o sistema de rega automático, que, apesar de danificado, ainda esguichava alguma água. Apressou-se a buscar um extintor.

Pasados dez minutos, ela e Júpiter conseguiram apagar o fogo.

- Ufa… - suspirou Júpiter de alívio. - que tal considerarmos um empate? – sorriu com a cara chamuscada.

- Sim…! Pelo menos outro combate destes não vamos ter aqui no templo! – disse retribuindo o sorriso. - As outras duas?

- Ehehehe! Segue-me! – riu-se divertida, caminhando por entre a vegetação.

Marte seguiu Júpiter, não reparando numa antiga construção, que fora revelada devido aos buracos que as explosões provocaram na terra.

Quando chegaram à clareira do centro do parque, Minako e Sailor Moon estavam amarradas e dormiam ao sol com um pequeno fio de baba descendo-lhes da boca.

- Que vergonha! – gritou Rei a Usagi e Minako, já desamarradas e compostas. -Além de terem sido capturadas ainda por cima adormecem! E tu Minako! – ralhou, olhando-a com indignação. - Nem sequer chegaste a transformar-te!

- Então, mas a Júpiter apareceu por detrás… - falou baixinho, tentando desculpar-se.

- Mas isso o que importa? Se queres saber eu estava deitada quando ela me atacou e mesmo assim defendi-me. – respondeu Rei com um certo tom de orgulho na voz.

- Deitada? – perguntou Usagi com a sobrancelha franzida num tom acusador.

- Não é o que estás a pensar! – disse corada. - Tive… uma visão.

- Visão? Então foi por isso que estavas naquela posição… - pensou Makoto alto.

- Conta, conta! – pediu Minako entusiasmada, com um brilho nos olhos.

Todas se sentaram à volta de Rei, que começou a contar todos os detalhes.

Seguiu-se um silêncio após a explicação.

- Pelo que contaste, começou Makoto, essa conversa passou-se no dia do baile de máscaras, na noite em que o Reino das Trevas atacou o Milénio de Prata. E quando todas nós… bem… - calou-se olhando para baixo.

- Então a Mercúrio disse que para evoluirmos para Eternas precisamos de receber poder dos planetas guardiães e "dela"? – perguntou Minako.

- Exactamente. Resta saber quem é o "ela".

- Deve ser a princesa Serenity não é?

- Pela maneira de como nos estávamos a referir não me parece que seja a princesa. – opinou Rei pensativa. - Além de que a Serenity não era uma guerreira navegante.

- Ou então a rainha Serenity? Como guardiã do Ginzuishou e chefe das Sailors e do Milénio de Prata devia ter um poder enorme. – opinou Makoto imaginando a figura de uma mulher de cabelos prateados com olhar sereno.

- Porque será que não nos lembramos totalmente das nossas vidas passadas? – inquiriu Minako com uma certa pena no olhar.

- Talvez ainda não tenhamos despertado totalmente… - supôs Rei, inclinando-se enquanto o sol batia no seu cabelo negro por entre as árvores.

- Bem, mais uma coisa para descobrirmos. – disse Usagi tentando por um ponto final à conversa. Estava ansiosa para comer algo.

- Mas não se esqueçam que a Mercúrio também disse que temos que buscar poder aos nossos planetas guardiães. Então para isso temos que recolher o máximo de informações sobre eles e…

- E primeiro vamos ao parque da cidade. – interrompeu Usagi.

- Concordo, já é hora do almoço, ficamos aqui a manhã toda, quero ir a uma barraquinha comer um cachorro quente. – disse Minako ponto o braço sobre o ombro de Usagi.

- Eu também já petiscava qualquer coisa, lutar com vocês deixou-me esfomeada! – brincou Makoto piscando o olho.

- Pronto pronto, vamos lá então. – concordou Rei. - No carro da Usagi?

- Oh, vamos de metro, não me apetece conduzir…

Sairam do parque e foram em direcção ao templo para se arranjarem e trocarem de roupa. Desceram a grande escadaria que levava à rua e depararam-se com meia dúzia de jornalistas que esperavam à entrada do portão.

- Ai… Outra vez não… - suspirou Rei pondo a mão na testa.

- Não desesperes! - disse Usagi procurando qualquer coisa no bolso. - Aqui está! – exclamou, segurando na mão uma caneta colorida com um brilhante na ponta.

- A caneta da transformação! – exclamaram em coro, ao reconhecer a velha caneta.

- Juntem-se todas a mim! Poder Lunar! – gritou, atirando a caneta ao ar. - Transforma-nos em quatro lindas polícias!

Uma série de faíscas saíram do brilhante e envolveram-nas. As quatro transformaram-se em mulheres fardadas de cabelo curto. Dirigiram-se confiantes ao portão, abrindo.

- Polícia! – gritou Usagi, ponto uma voz autoritária.

- Ficam desde já avisados que o incidente do templo Hikawa está sobre investigação e é estritamente proibido recolher declarações da bela e elegante menina Rei Hino e seus familiares e amigos, sob pena de multa pesada! – berrou Rei libertando toda a sua raiva acumulada, entre perdigotos.

Os jornalistas começaram a cochichar entre si.

- Dispersar, dispersar! – ordenou Makoto. Os jornalistas rapidamente saíram do local mandando insultos inaudíveis.

Logo de seguida voltaram ao normal. Dirigiram-se à estação do metro, embarcando para o parque municipal. Três estações depois saíram no solarengo parque.

- Ahhh! Como eu adoro Juuban! – exclamou Minako espreguiçando-se enquanto entrava no parque.

- O metro é espectacular, chegamos aqui rapidíssimo. – observou Rei olhando para o relógio.

- A Usagi? – perguntou Makoto, apercebendo-se da ausência de uma das amigas.

Avistaram Usagi cerca de setenta metros à frente, numa barraquinha de lanches, pedindo um cachorro super size.

Depois de todas terem feito os seus pedidos, sentaram-se a comer à sombra de um grande carvalho.

- Hoje está um dia óptimo, nem parece Abril…

- É verdade. Adoro estar aqui no parque a observar as pessoas que passam. Encontramos cada uma…! – disse Minako divertida.

Uma forte ventania levantou-se no local, agitando as árvores.

- Aii, que vento tão forte! – exclamou Usagi ficando com os seus odangos todos despenteados. - Deixa-me arranjar o cabel…

**Paff!**

Um chapéu bege embatera em cheio na sua cara, fazendo com que ela deixasse cair o cachorro por si abaixo, sujando a roupa toda. A ventania parou tão de repente como começara. O vestido de Usagi apresentava-se todo manchado de Ketchup e mostarda.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah! – riu-se Rei histericamente engasgando-se com a comida. - É uma trapalhada típica tua!

- Ai sim? Dá cá um abraço amiga! – sorriu maldosamente, abraçando Rei e fazendo com que esta ficasse também suja.

- Como te atreves?! Toma!! – gritou, atirando o seu cachorro cheio de molho para a cara de Usagi. As duas envolveram-se numa luta de comida.

- Ai ai… O pobre chapéu que está no meio delas é que está a sofrer. – observou Makoto levantando-se do banco juntamente com Minako, para não levarem com os restos de comida.

- Desculpem? – perguntou uma voz afável, interrompendo a discussão.

- Sim?! – exclamou Rei irritada com os olhos tapados de maionese.

- Penso que vocês têm o meu chapéu… - disse uma rapariga de longos cabelos verdes esboçando um sorriso.


	6. O estranho colar de meialua

Era uma jovem alta, quase do mesmo tamanho de Makoto. Tinha a pele bronzeada, uma cara simétrica com lábios rosa carnudos. Os seus olhos eram azuis-escuros, muito brilhantes. Envergava um vestido leve e claro, com uma saia larga pelos joelhos que mexia ao sabor da brisa; um vestido próprio para os dias de Verão.

Mas a sua característica mais chamativa era o seu longo e ondulado cabelo verde-escuro que bruxuleava acompanhando o vento.

Todas ficaram a olhar para aquela rapariga estranhamente misteriosa, mas muito bela.

- Não deve ser do Japão… Talvez da Europa ou da América… - pensou Minako, dando grandes dentadas no seu cachorro quente.

- Hum… Estou a ver que o meu chapéu ficou… erh… apetitoso. -observou a rapariga divertida olhando para o chapéu coberto de molhos.

- Ora bolas! Desculpe! – exclamou Usagi muito corada, pegando no chapéu peganhento.

- Não faz mal! Ficou bastante original…! – sorriu, aceitando o chapéu. - O tempo estranho provoca situações destas, os ventos… são muito misteriosos, ninguém os consegue controlar.

Usagi devolveu-lhe o sorriso. O vento? Que quereria ela dizer? Começou a sentir-se estranha, como se estivesse a ser engolida por um fundo poço.

Não se conseguia abstrair dos olhos daquela estranha, sentia-se presa, angustiada, queria chorar. Ela sempre fora contra, naquela mesma noite de desgraça haviam-se zangado fortemente, fora ela que despoletara aquela noite fatal... Queria falar mas não conseguia dizer nada.

- MIAUUUU! – um batalhão de gatos esfomeados dirigia-se para Usagi e Rei, atraídos pelo seu cheiro a comida.

- Boa Usagi, por tua causa vou ser assediada por gatos esfomeados.

- Se quiserem… - disse a estranha quebrando o contacto visual com Buny. - Eu posso ajudar-vos. Vivo aqui perto e tenho roupas limpas que vos posso dar.

- É muito simpático da sua parte, mas n… - começou Rei, preparando-se para negar.

- … mas claro que aceitamos! – interrompeu Usagi esboçando um sorriso amarelo.

- Com licença! – exclamou Rei sorrindo falsamente, puxando o braço de Usagi e virando-se de costas. - Estás doida? O molho afectou-te o cérebro? Ir a casa de uma estranha numa altura como esta?

- Eu sei o que faço. – disse Usagi muito séria olhando para Rei. - Confia em mim…! – pediu, colocando um ponto final à discussão, virando-se novamente para a estranha. - Se não se importa aceitamos.

- Oh por favor! – exclamou a mulher, fazendo um gesto snob com a mão. - Eu tenho mais ou menos a mesma idade que vocês, tratem-me por tu, sim? – pediu franzindo a testa. Todas abanaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância. - Assim sim! Queiram ter a gentileza de me seguir então. – disse, dirigindo-se para o estacionamento do parque.

Quando lá chegaram, depararam-se com o carro mais aparatoso do lugar. Um Pherrarri 599 GTB que, segundo a matrícula, fora comprado há um mês atrás. Era descapotável, preto metalizado e tinha cinco lugares.

- Podem entrar! – anunciou simpaticamente a rapariga, descendo a capota.

Rei, Makoto e Minako sentaram-se atrás, enquanto que Usagi sentou-se no banco da frente.

- Uau…! Se a Haruka visse este carro! – murmurou Makoto baixinho.

- Ela deve ser podre de rica! - replicou Minako passando a mão pelos estofos novos.

- Eu acho que a conheço de qualquer lado… - disse-lhes Rei, esforçando-se para se lembrar.

A rapariga colocou a chave na ignição e ligou o carro. Dirigiu-se para a estrada principal de Juuban, que ligava a cidade aos subúrbios.

- Demoramos cinco minutos a chegar. – anunciou-lhes pondo o pé no acelerador. O carro começou a andar rapidamente, empurrando todas para trás.

Enquanto o carro andava, o cabelo de Usagi bruxuleava ao sabor do vento, batendo na cara de Rei incessantemente.

- Não te importas de prender esse cabelo de _Rapunzel_ se faz favor?! – gritou, devido ao vento que lhe abafava a voz.

- Não oiço! – mentiu, passando a mão nos seus cabelos loiros que brilhavam ao sol.

Rei resmungou qualquer coisa e encostou-se ao banco de trás.

- Acho que ainda não me disseram os vossos nomes. – disse a rapariga com os olhos fixos na estrada. - Mas já sei que tu te chamas Usagi e a tua amiga aí atrás Rei.

- Sim sim! – confirmou. - Ela chama-se Rei Hino, e a que tem rabo-de-cavalo é a Makoto Kino e a loirinha é a Aino Minako e…

- Cof cof… - tossiu Minako interrompendo.

- Erh… Minako Lima, uma conhecida actriz da série Pêssegos com Sal… - acrescentou Usagi, ao que Minako riu imensamente. – E eu sou a Usagi, muito prazer!

- Muito prazer! – disse-lhe piscando o olho. - A Rei Hino e a Minako eu já conhecia de vista.

- Ai sim? – perguntou Rei desconfiada. - Desculpa mas não me lembro. E eu costumo recordar-me bem da cara das pessoas.

- No festival do outro dia. Fui cantar ao palco. Fiz um dueto com a Minako não foi? – disse olhando para trás.

- Eras tu?! – exclamou Minako, praticamente gritando. – Que coincidência! Muito obrigada! Safaste-me! – admirou-se.

- A "rapariga dos véus" eras tu? – perguntou Rei recordando-se. - Porque estavas vestido assim, se não é indiscrição?

- Hum… Digamos que gosto de manter um _low profile_.

- Ah bem! – exclamou Usagi fingindo perceber. - Quando chegar a casa tenho de consultar o dicionário de inglês… - pensou olhando para o céu. Olhou para o lado e reparou que estava a passar pelos prédios "Maison", onde estava o apartamento de Mamoru. Sentiu um aperto no coração novamente.

Onde andaria Mamoru? Esmeralda havia-lhe dito que estava vivo, mas não tivera notícias desde então. Qual era o objectivo de manter Mamoru prisioneiro? Faltaria muito tempo para ela o rever?

- Já não falta muito tempo. – disse a rapariga abrandando a marcha.

- Quê?! – perguntou Usagi arrepiada. Será que lhe tinha ligo os pensamentos?

- Para chegarmos a minha casa. Está quase… - explicou a rapariga, não entendendo a reacção da passageira.

Encontravam-se na rua mais chique dos subúrbios de Juuban. Elegantes candeeiros e limpos passeios delimitavam a estrada e as belas casas, todas com um relvado extremamente verde e canteiros arranjados. À sua frente encontrava-se um casarão no topo de uma colina, a última casa da rua sem saída. O casarão estaca rodeado por um muro ladeado de altos cedros, o que impedia que alguém conseguisse olhar para dentro do grande jardim.

Os portões automáticos abriram-se e entraram com o carro.

Já lá dentro, conseguiram vislumbrar que o enorme jardim estava cheio de relevo. Tinha uma pequena queda de água decorativa e muitos canteiros com flores.

O jardim estava coberto de belas árvores, salgueiros, cerejeiras em flor, palmeiras e mais umas espécies exóticas. Haviam bebedouros para pássaros e fontes espalhados um pouco por todo o lado. No centro do jardim encontrava-se um lago artificial com nenúfares e alguns peixes. O jardim estava todo coberto com macia relva verde impecavelmente aparada.

Da garagem á porta principal do casarão existiam caminhos feitos de pedrinhas, ladeados com pequenas luzes de carregamento solar.

O casarão que não era exageradamente grande, tinha dois pisos, uma marquise de vidro e um estilo moderno. Era toda feita em pedra acastanhada.

Usagi, Rei, Minako e Makoto não conseguiram esconder a sua admiração.

- É lindo… - suspirou Makoto. - Tantas plantas…

- É… enorme… - embasbacou-se Minako.

- Parece um palácio, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão acolhedor… - sonhou Rei.

Usagi não disse nada, limitando-se a esperar pelo fim dos comentários.

- Ainda bem que gostaram da minha casa! Quis tirar um tempo livre e decidi vir aqui para o Japão. Quando vi esta casinha achei fenomenal e não resisti em comprar! – exclamou entusiasmada, como se estivesse a falar de algo banal.

- Oh! – exclamou levando a mão à boca. - Que indelicadeza! Nem acredito que me esqueci de apresentar! Não liguem, às vezes sou um bocado despistada. Célia Windsor muito prazer!

Nesse momento todas tiveram a sensação de que uma espécie de manto de protecção que envolvia a estranha havia sido retirado quando esta pronunciou o seu nome.

Minako cambaleou para trás e todas olharam para Célia com um misto de admiração e choque na cara. Foi amparada pelas amigas e ficou com os olhos muito brilhantes, olhando Célia fixamente.

- Célia! Como é possível não a ter reconhecido antes?! – pensou Usagi começando a sentir o seu coração a bater rápido.

- Célia, a estrela de música e do cinema?! ESSA Célia?! – perguntou Rei com os olhos arregalados fazendo muita força no braço de Minako.

- Sim, sou eu! - respondeu Célia um pouco envergonhada, mas já habituada a situações semelhantes.

- CÉLIA EU ADORO-TE! Sou a tua maior fã! – gritou Minako abraçando-lhe tornozelo, fazendo com que esta quase caísse para trás.

- Hãn… Será que podias largar-me… só… um bocadinho…? - tentou falar, perante a atitude exagerada de Minako.

- NUNCA te vou deixar! A minha ídolo a minha referência, a minha… - gritava, com lágrimas de emoção.

- Olha-me esta! Ainda no outro dia tinha dito que não gostava dela! – sussurrou Makoto de braços cruzados, mas também ela excitada.

- Como… como é que nós não te conhecemos? – perguntou Rei sem querer, não querendo acreditar que as quatro não tinham reconhecido uma pessoa tão famosa.

- Bem… - começou Célia, tentando libertar-se de Minako. O facto e eu estar no Japão a falar japonês e estar vestida casualmente, pode ter contribuído. – opinou, fazendo força contra a cabeça de Minako, que ainda não lhe tinha largado o pé.

- Usagi estás bem? Ainda não disseste nada, não é normal… - perguntou Rei vendo Usagi estática ao seu lado, olhando fixamente para Célia.

- CÉLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – berrou a chorar, mexendo-se finalmente e juntando-se a Minako nos abraços exagerados. - Adoro as tuas músicas! – disse histérica.

- E eu os teus filmes! – ouviu-se Minako lá em baixo. – Quer dizer, acho que nunca vi nenhum até ao fim mas…

- Obrigada, mas por favor larg… - tentou dizer Célia sem fôlego. Devido ao peso das pessoas que tinha a si agarradas, tropeçou e caíram as três na grande fonte que se encontrava atrás.

Makoto e Rei foram rapidamente socorrê-las. Usagi estava encharcada e despenteada, tentando tirar o seu cabelo que tinha ficado preso na seta do cupido, a escultura da fonte. O longo cabelo de Célia, agora completamente molhado, tapava-lhe a cara. Minako caiu por de baixo do repuxo, fazendo com que um fio de água lhe jorrasse na cabeça. Rei e Makoto ajudaram-nas a sair, enquanto Célia ficou lá sentada com os olhos arregalados.

Ficaram com receio, visto que a rapariga estava com uma expressão séria na cara.

Makoto dirigiu-se a ela.

- Hã… - lamentou coçando a cabeça. - Sabe, elas não fazem por mal, mas não conseguem evitar. Há uns tempos tivemos três amigos famosos que faziam parte de uma banda e nem sabe a confusão que foi...

Célia abaixou a cara e não se mexeu. O que acabaram de fazer poderia resultar num processo em tribunal, atentado contra a integridade física. E ainda por cima a uma celebridade. Usagi já se estava a imaginar diante de um juiz velho com a cara enrugada, que a condenaria a prisão perpétua. Teria que partilhar a sua sela com Minako, que certamente nunca se calaria com os lamentos e a levaria à loucura.

Nesse momento ouviram-se gargalhadas contidas. Célia havia saído da fonte com um salto e estava a torcer o cabelo.

- Ai… Estava mesmo a precisar de me divertir! E trata-me por tu Makoto! – disse, começando a caminhar em direcção a casa. - Venham, entrem entrem!

Todas suspiraram de alívio e riram-se dos seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto se dirigiam encharcadas para a entrada do casarão.

A entrada dava para um vestíbulo, que por sua vez dava para uma ampla sala, que estava decorada de uma maneira moderna e acolhedora ao mesmo tempo.

- Venham até ao meu quarto, tenho lá roupas. Secas! – anunciou ainda divertida.

- Estamos a ir ao quarto da Célia! – cochicharam Usagi e Minako, muito excitadas como pequenas crianças.

Subiram a escadaria curva. O quarto tinha uma grande janela de vidro voltada para o outro lado do jardim, que continha uma grande piscina. A tapar a janela encontravam-se cortinas beges semi-transparentes. No meio da habitação, estava uma grande cama com um edredão branco com luas e estrelas douradas.

- Estão aqui. – disse Célia abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa embutido. Lá dentro encontrava-se uma pequena divisão cheia de roupa. – Escolham o que quiserem, não façam cerimónia.

Minako e Usagi, que tinham a roupa molhada e Rei, que tinha a roupa suja de molho, atacaram a colecção de Célia sem hesitação.

- Se soubesse também tinha caído na fonte… - pensou Makoto alto, tapando a boca de seguida, não querendo acreditar que tinha deixado escapar aquele comentário.

Célia riu-se.

- Mas é claro que a oferta se estende a todas!

- Oh mas… não podemos aceitar. – disse Rei pensando melhor. - Tens aqui roupas caríssimas! – exclamou escandalizada segurando um Xanele.

- Ah, não há problema. A maior parte das coisas que aí estão são-me dadas pelas empresas. Quanto mais eu usar a marca deles, mais prestígio tem. – explicou, mostrando vestidos ainda por estrear.

- Já que insistes…! – atacou novamente Minako, começando a mexer freneticamente nas roupas.

- E entretanto vou preparar-vos um lanchinho, visto que não chegaram a comer os cachorros! – disse-lhes, saindo do quarto.

- Muito obrigada! – exclamou Usagi já imaginando o lanche das celebridades.

Uma hora depois Célia bateu à porta do quarto.

- Então, tudo bem? Já escolhe… - calou-se surpreendida, ao ver o seu quarto cheio de roupas espalhadas por todo o lado.

Rei, Makoto e Usagi envergavam umas roupas floridas de Verão que lhes assentava muito bem.

- Já sim! Menos a Minako… - suspirou Makoto que apontava para amiga, que ainda vestia roupa e olhava-se ao espelho.

- Estas calças fazem-me ficar com o rabo muito grande… - disse sem se dar conta. Todas se desmancharam a rir, ao que ela lhes dirigiu um olhar maldoso.

- Por acaso o objectivo das calças é esse… Usei-as videoclip da canção "Viutiful Liar".

- Eu ADORO essa música! – exclamou Rei com os olhos a brilhar, não fazendo a mínima ideia do que ela estava a falar.

- O lanche já está pronto, vamos comer meninas?

Dirigiram-se à sala, passando novamente pelo corredor e descendo as escadas que davam para o lindo salão. Na mesa central encontravam-se bolos, tostas mistas, salgadinhos, rissóis, leite, cereais, fruta, sumo natural, chá, bolachas, pão, fiambre, queijo, salpicão, mortadela, batatas fritas, bombons e chocolates.

- Uau! – exclamou Usagi contendo a emoção. Comeram alegremente e foram conversando, querendo saber mais sobre esta celebridade. - Mas então, o que fazes aqui no Japão? E a falar japonês tão bem? – perguntou. comendo ao mesmo tempo uma barra de chocolate com amêndoas.

- Bem, como devem saber o Japão é o sítio onde eu vou dar o último concerto da minha digressão mundial "Visual Crystal Fixaxion". – esclareceu, com as pernas cruzadas bebendo uma chávena de chá.

- Ah sim! Já vimos os posters por aí. Mas ainda falta imenso tempo não é verdade? – perguntou Minako tentando imitar desajeitadamente a pose elegante.

- Sim é verdade, mas tenho trabalhado tanto ultimamente que precisava de um descanso. E que melhor descanso senão nos subúrbios da capital do país do sol nascente não é verdade? – perguntou sorrindo retoricamente. - Quanto ao falar japonês… - assumiu um tom mais sério, colocando a chávena na mesa. - Quando era pequena, numa das visitas reais, vim ao Japão e gostei muito da língua. E como princesa ensinaram-me várias línguas, entre elas o latim, francês, espanhol, italiano, português, japonês e claro, a minha língua materna, o inglês. Houve três das quais eu gostei muito, o italiano, japonês e latim. Então apliquei-me ao máximo nessas.

No centro da parede da sala encontrava-se um enorme quadro com uma pintura de uma família. O homem, de aspecto austero, envergava uma coroa. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher morena de cabelo apanhado, com pequenos olhos azuis de aspecto simpático. No meio dos dois encontrava-se uma menina com os seus oito anos, com o cabelo verde preso num dos cantos do ombro, de aspecto traquinas. Os seus olhos tinham um aspecto triste. A moldura do quadro era trabalhada e adornada com motivos dourados.

- Tu és a… Aquela princesa de que a televisão falava há um tempo atrás?– perguntou Usagi embasbacada enquanto pegava agora numa caixa inteirade bombons.

**- **A ex-princesa herdeira do trono britânico. – corrigiu Célia muito naturalmente.

- Ex? – perguntou Makoto não entendendo.

- Sim, renunciei ao cargo. – explicou, dando um suspirou enquanto se virava para trás para olhar para o quadro. O meu pai e a família do lado dele não gostavam do facto de uma princesa ter uma carreira, invés de ficar no palácio sem fazer nada, sabem. Nunca tive paciência para eventos sociais ou missões de caridade só para manter aparências. – disse com uma certa mágoa na voz. - Claro que eu não me importei com o que eles diziam, aliás como nunca me importo com que os outros dizem de mim, mas à medida que fui subindo na carreira as coisas ficaram piores. Então o meu pai fez-me um ultimato. Ou deixava a minha carreira ou o meu título real. Já podem adivinhar o que eu escolhi! – disse-lhes piscando o olho.

- Que horror… - suspirou Usagi engolindo mais um bombom.

- Ele foi pressionado pelos políticos e pela classe social alta. Mas mesmo assim… - suspirou triste.

- E a tua mãe…? – perguntou Usagi começando a sentir um pouco de pena.

- Ah... Estou cheia de saudades dela… Foi obrigada a aceitar a decisão do meu pai, ele é que é o rei. Foi totalmente contra isto, e sempre me apoiou muito. De vez em quando vem-me visitar às escondidas! – anunciou contente. - Mas por favor, isto é estritamente confidencial, só vos disse porque parecem ser de confiança. – olhou para todas, à espera de um sinal de concordância.

- Claro, confia em nós! – disse Minako emocionada com o voto de confiança, levando a mão ao peito.

- É tão estranho estar em frente a ti! Estrela internacional e princesa… Parece tão irreal.... – disse Makoto.

- Ex-princesa! – frisou Célia. - Eu tentava não dar importância ao meu título, caso contrário era famosa por ser a "princesa cantora" ou a "princesa actriz". Nos meus primeiros castings escondi a minha identidade. E quando comecei a ter uma exposição mais pública fiz questão de frisar que não queria tratamentos especiais. Mas claro, os tablóides gostam sempre dessa combinação princesa/estrela famosa. Aqui no Japão não gostam muito da realeza ocidental, talvez por causa da segunda grande guerra, por isso não enfatizam muito esse meu lado. Mas no estrangeiro é demais, é agoniante. Sempre detestei ser princesa, não é o conto de fadas que todos pensam que é. Existem regras, não posso ser eu mesma, estava presa, tudo o que eu fazia tinha que ser muito bem pensado. Cansei-me… - disse fazendo uma pausa para ganhar o fôlego. - Só para terem uma ideia o meu nome completo é Célia Catherine Christina Zoisitee Elizabeth Charles Leça of Windsor!

- Uau… E eu que pensava que o meu nome era grande! – riu-se Makoto coçando a cabeça.

- Bem, e que tal mudar de assunto? Uma piscinazinha ia bem agora, não? – disse entusiasmada.

- Depois de ter comido? E apesar de estar sol ainda, não está assim tanto calor… -disse Rei apreensiva.

- Quanto ao frio tenho piscina interior aquecida, mas… Suponho que tenhas razão, acabamos de comer por isso devemos esperar… – suspirou desapontada olhando para o relógio.

- Oh vamos lá! Se tiver uma congestão, o hospital é aqui perto! – brincou Usagi louca por experimentar a piscina.

Todas concordaram, apesar de Rei ter feito uma cara aborrecida.

Subiram ao quarto novamente e vestiram biquínis e fatos de banho. De seguida desceram novamente para um salão e entraram por uma porta à direita, que dava para uma divisão onde se encontrava uma grande piscina interior. Ligada a ela por um canal, encontrava-se a piscina exterior, que era separada por uma parede de vidro, que nos dias de maior calor podia ser içada e dar ligação ao exterior da casa.

Todas as paredes da divisão eram de cristal, com imensas plantas decorativas e som ambiente.

Todas suspiraram perante aquele cenário idílico e prepararam-se para mergulhar.

- Não tiras o colar? – reparou Usagi detendo a sua marcha, ao reparar no delicado adorno.

- Bem … - disse Célia levando a mão até á medalha do colar. – Isto é um objecto de grande valor sentimental para mim, não gosto de me separar dele.

O colar era constituído por minúsculas pedras brilhantes e translúcidas, que formavam o fio. A medalha era formada por uma meia-lua de cristal com uma estrela de quatro pontas na extremidade. Tanto a lua como a estrela eram constituídas por pedras preciosas amarelas e laranjas.

- É muito lindo... – comentou Usagi olhando para ele. - Posso ver melhor?

À medida que as mãos de Usagi se aproximavam da medalha, algo estranho aconteceu. O tempo ficou mais lento, Usagi sentia um calor imenso a invadir-lhe o corpo. Sentia a energia das Sailors, a energia da Terra, da Lua, do Ginzuishou. Estava quente por dentro, queria tocar naquela medalha, nada se iria meter no meio.

Célia ficou estática. Via sem reacção a mão daquela rapariga a aproximar-se mais e mais, cada vez mais perto.

O tempo estava quase parado, a mão de Usagi aproximava-se cada vez mais do colar com o intuito de lhe tocar. Sentia-se estranha por dentro. Sentia uma energia reconfortante que já não sentia há muito tempo, a energia de um reino longínquo.

Célia parecia paralisada, como que se não tivesse previsto que Usagi iria querer tocar no seu colar. Era impensável, não poderia… A medalha começou a vibrar levemente quando os dedos de Usagi começavam a fechar sobre si.

-NÃO! – gritou Célia em pânico, dando um passo atrás enquanto fechava a medalha com as mãos.

Todas ficaram a olhar para ela surpreendidas. Aquela rapariga tão racional e simpática acabara de fazer um escândalo por causa de algo tão simples.

- De… desculpem. – pediu Célia embaraçada, esfregando os olhos. - Este colar representa muito para mim, não gosto que ninguém lhe toque. É uma coisa minha…

- Peço desculpa... – disse Usagi num misto de surpresa e culpa, juntando-se às amigas.

- Bem, vamos para a piscina? – perguntou Makoto quebrando o silêncio constrangedor.

- Nem era preciso dizeres! – exclamou Minako subindo para a prancha e fazendo a posição de "bomba". Atirou-se para a piscina e fez com que muita da água transbordasse.

- Minako… - suspirou Rei fora da piscina com os punhos cerrados, toda encharcada. Vais-te arrepender! – desafiou-a sorrindo, atirando-se também. - Mergulho profundo!

- Toma uma ilusão de água brilhante! – gritou Minako aparecendo debaixo de Rei fazendo-a cair de cabeça na água.

- As vossas amigas têm uma maneira engraçada de se divertirem. – reparou Célia.

- É..! – disse Makoto embaraçada. - Televisão a mais!

Todas se regozijaram na piscina durante horas a fio, excepto Usagi que não parava de pensar no sucedido.

Quando começou a anoitecer, as luzes do jardim foram-se ligando automaticamente, dando-lhe um ar romântico e jovial. Era o jardim mais belo que tinham visto.

- E viva o luxo! – observou Minako divertida.

- Ops! Olhem as horas! – exclamou Usagi pegando no seu relógio. - Os meus pais já devem estar preocupados.

- É, é melhor voltarmos. O avô está sozinho, sabe-se lá o que andará a fazer. – disse Rei preocupada.

- Mas vamos como? O carro da Usagi ficou no templo. – lembrou Minako olhando para Célia com cara de inocente.

- Eu dou-vos boleia, claro. – ofereceu-se Célia percebendo perfeitamente a intenção de Minako.

- A sério?! Obrigada! – exclamou Minako fingindo-se surpreendida, já esperando aquela resposta.

- Podem ir vestir-se lá em cima no meu quarto, a vossa roupa está lá. – lembrou, saindo da sala. – Vou tratar de umas coisas e já venho sim?

Fechou a porta e encostou-se nela do lado oposto. Esboçou um sorriso no escuro. Finalmente, após tanto tempo, estavam todas reunidas de novo. Subiu a escadaria de mármore. Caminhou pelo longo corredor alcatifado até chegar ao fim. Encontrava-se diante de um quadro com a imagem da galáxia, que enfeitava a parede. Retirou-o e pôs a descoberto um marcador electrónico com uma porta de metal ao lado. Marcou o código 22061989 e colocou a medalha do seu colar numa ranhura e a porta abriu-se pesadamente.

- O que foi isto? – arrepiou-se Usagi na sala da piscina, no piso de baixo.

- O quê? – perguntou Makoto curiosa.

- Esta sensação… esquisita. – disse confusa.

- Estás estranha hoje Usagi… Não sinto nada. – enxergou Minako.

- Ela… - disse Rei fechando os olhos. – Ela tem razão, sinto uma aura estranha.

Saíram todas da sala da piscina, seguindo Usagi e Rei.

Célia entrou pela porta que abrira. A sala não tinha janelas nem lâmpadas. No centro encontrava-se um pedestal vazio. Célia desapertou o fecho do seu colar e retirou a medalha. Fechou-a na sua mão e esta cresceu instantaneamente até atingir o tamanho de um medalhão. Tal como a medalha que lhe dera origem, tinha a forma de uma meia-lua com uma estrela na ponta. Imediatamente a sala se iluminou de uma luz dourada intensa. Célia atirou o medalhão para o ar e cruzou as mãos sobre o seu corpo. O seu cabelo começou a esvoaçar violentamente enquanto uma luz branca envolvera a sua silhueta.

- SEPARAÇÃO! – gritou desfazendo o cruzamento entre as mãos. Um clarão forte anunciou a separação de dois cristais que estavam dentro medalha. Célia apanhou-os com a mão direita e a medalha com a esquerda.

A sala ficou iluminada de um amarelo alaranjado e de um branco intenso. Aproximou-se do pedestal, cujo topo se abriu, revelando outro dispositivo electrónico com dois baixos relevos. Colocou neles o Ginzuishou e o Cristal de Ouro. Nesse momento uma onda de energia envolveu a casa e o jardim.

- O que se passa?! – gritou Usagi sentido a onda de poder que passara por elas a uma velocidade alucinante.

- Veio do piso de cima! – exclamou Rei correndo a escadaria.

- Eu continuo a não sentir nada! – disse Minako correndo juntamente.

- Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?! – preocupou-se Makoto seguindo-as também.

O pedestal fechou-se, ocultando os cristais. Célia pegou rapidamente no medalhão e fechou-o. Este diminuiu de tamanho novamente e foi colocado no fio do colar. Levou a mão à medalha.

- Macara a minha identidade, Make Up! – o medalhão libertou raios de energia que a envolveram. A sua aparência manteve-se igual, mas agora sabia que apenas a reconheceriam como Princesa Célia se ela própria revelasse a sua identidade. Fora desta forma que ela não havia sido reconhecida pela Usagi e as outras. Pretendia passar infiltrada pelo Japão, não poderia dar-se ao luxo de ser reconhecida pelos media.

Célia fechou a porta da sala rapidamente e recolocou o quadro na parede.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – ouviu Usagi a gritar ao longe.

Correu rapidamente até ao corredor principal e viu uma figura negra que cercava as quatro amigas.

- Luna Marie! Quieta! – ordenou rispidamente. A cadela de imediato colocou a língua de fora e atirou-se a Célia, lambendo-a. - Estão bem?

- Luna?! Esse cão chama-se Luna? – perguntou Usagi ofegante, caída no chão.

- Sim sim! É uma cadela. Reparem aqui na testa, tem uns pelinhos brancos que fazem lembrar a lua, por isso dei-lhe o nome da lua em Latim. – explicou Célia mostrando com orgulho a sua preta cadela labrador. - Desculpem se ela vos assustou, o ponto forte dela não é a inteligência... Está treinada para me avisar de intrusos.

- Ah, sim… Nós perdemo-nos. – desculpou-se Rei rapidamente. - Onde é que era o quarto mesmo?

- Duas portas atrás... Mesmo no fim da escadaria. – disse Célia com uma expressão desconfiada. - Eu tenho a minha roupa noutro quarto. Até já. – despediu-se, entrando na porta ao seu lado.

- Que rapariga esquisita, já saiu da piscina há tanto tempo e ainda não mudou de roupa? – observou Usagi num tom zangado.

- Usagi! Ela acabou de nos proporcionar uma tarde super divertida e tu dizes isso? Nem parece teu! – ralhou Minako.

- A menina está zangada porque não pôde tocar no colar não é Usagizinha? – gozou Rei, ao mesmo tempo que tentava encontrar uma explicação para aquela aura estranha.

Dirigiram-se ao quarto de Célia para se vestirem.

- Foi bastante esquisito. Tanto alarido por causa de um colar. – observou Makoto.

- Mas tu sabes como são os famosos, bastante excêntricos. – defendeu-a Minako espreitando o guarda-roupa uma vez mais..

- O que me interessa agora é descobrir de onde veio aquela onda de energia. – murmurou Rei pensativa enquanto se vestia.

- Eu não senti na… - começou Minako.

- Já sei que não sentiste nada! – interrompeu-a sem paciência. - Eu senti porque tenho uma pré-disposição psíquica e já é normal estar alerta para este tipo de coisas. Agora, não sei como é que a Usagi também o sentiu.

- Por falar nisso, onde está ela? – perguntou Makoto ao notar a ausência da amiga.

- Estou aqui! – disse ofegante, entrando rapidamente no quarto.

- Onde estiveste? – perguntou Minako desconfiada.

- Fui até ao fim do corredor. Tinhas dito que a onda de energia veio de lá, não foi Rei?

- Sim… E o que descobriste? – perguntou Rei curiosa.

- Nada de nada. Apenas tem lá um quadro.

- Estranho… Talvez tenha sido outra coisa qualquer. – suspirou, rendendo-se às evidências. - Veste-te Usagi! É indelicado deixar os outros à espera.

Cinco minutos depois Célia bateu á porta.

- Estou pronta, desculpem a demora. Vamos para o carro?

- E que carro! – pensou Minako deliciada em andar outra vez no automóvel de luxo.

Desceram a escadaria e saíram da mansão. A noite estava agradável e ouviam-se os grilos e as fontes no jardim. Entraram no carro e os portões abriram-se.

- Espero que não se tenham assustado com o meu sistema de segurança. Ele tranca as janelas e as portas, além de activar os raios infravermelhos em caso de assalto. Activei-o quando saí da piscina. – explicou enquanto conduzia.

- Ah, então … acho que foi isso… - pensou Rei.

- Claro que não nos assustamos com isso. Já aquela cadela podia-nos ter magoado muito. – comentou Usagi rispidamente.

Minako mandou-lhe uma joelhada no banco de trás.

- Bem, quem fica em casa primeiro? – perguntou Célia num tom já mais desagradado, ignorando o comentário indelicado de Usagi.

- Eu posso ficar já, não é muito longe daqui. – disse Minako.

Dez minutos depois chegaram a sua casa.

- Estás entregue! – exclamou Célia sorrindo, parando o carro.

- Muito obrigado por tudo! Adorei esta tarde. – agradeceu Minako excitada saindo do carro e abraçando Célia. – E não te esqueças, sou a tua fã número um! – gritou já à porta de casa.

- Tchau! – disseram todas.

A próxima foi Rei. Chegaram ao templo, que como sempre estava rodeado de jornalistas.

- Eu juro que qualquer dia… - suspirou furiosa fechando o punho e exibindo perigosamente uma veia na sua testa.

- Isto é ainda por causa da confusão no festival? – perguntou Célia interessada.

- Infelizmente é. – respondeu, cansada da situação.

- Com licença então. – disse Célia saindo do veículo. - Revela-me. – sussurrou, tocando na medalha. Dirigiu-se ao portão do templo. - Oh não! O meu templo favorito fechado! – gritou fingindo-se surpreendida.

Após reconhecerem Célia, uma montanha de flashes iluminou a noite.

- Célia, Célia! Conhece o templo Hikawa?

- O que tem a declarar quanto à sua alegada saída da linha sucessória ao trono?

- Célia, o que faz em Juuban?

- Está a par dos recentes eventos que envolvem este templo? – perguntaram euforicamente os jornalistas quase que atropelando Célia.

- Mas é claro que conheço o templo Hikawa! Sempre que venho ao Japão tenho que arranjar um tempinho para vir cá. Os extraordinários amuletos que aqui são vendidos são o último grito na alta sociedade! – explicou Célia fingindo-se eufórica. E aquele golpe publicitário durante o festival? D-I-V-I-N-O! – disse alto, enfatizando cada palavra.

- Golpe publicitário? – perguntaram os jornalistas interessados.

- Mas é claro! Graças àqueles espectaculares… hã… efeitos visuais, a gerência do templo revelou uma inteligência sem par, visto que agora este acontecimento é falado um pouco por todo o país… e até no estrangeiro, o que torna o templo ainda mais conhecido!

Os jornalistas ficando satisfeitos pela explicação fotografaram Célia em frente ao portão do templo. Após a confusão, Rei abraçou Célia demoradamente em tom de agradecimento, e entrou feliz na sua casa após muito tempo.

- Tens que fazer isso com o meu restaurante qualquer dia! – exclamou Makoto impressionada com a táctica de Célia.

- Quem sabe…! – exclamou Célia deitando a língua de fora e apertando o cinto. Vamos para onde agora?

- Para o apartamento da Ma…- começou Usagi.

- Para o meu restaurante! – interrompeu Makoto levantando a mão. - Desculpa, é que deixei o Motoki sozinho a tomar conta do negócio o dia todo, tenho que fechar as contas do dia antes de rir para casa.

- Ah… Tudo bem... – suspirou desagradada. Estava cansada e apenas queria dormir.

- Eu deixo a Makoto no restaurante e levo-te a casa. Não me custa nada.

Apesar de não querer deixar Makoto sozinha, decidiu aceitar a oferta. Após deixar Makoto no restaurante, Célia encontrava-se agora sozinha no carro com Usagi. Após uns minutos de silêncio em que só se ouvia o motor do carro, Célia falou.

- Olha… - começou, pensando bem nas palavras. - Eu sei que exagerei há bocado, e é por isso… - disse desapertando o colar. … que te vou deixar tocar na medalha. E peço desde já desculpa pela minha reacção exagerada.

- Tens a certeza? – perguntou Usagi já mais animada.

- Força. – disse entregando o colar. Esta pegou nele, mas já não sentia a sensação esquisita que sentira antes.

- É muito lindo… E estas pedras na lua e na estrela? – questionou, olhando para aquele estranho brilho.

- As da lua são acho que são pequenos diamantes alaranjados. As da estrela são pedras um pouco mais especiais.

- Especiais? – perguntou, não se lembrando de nada mais precioso do que um diamante.

- São pedras preciosas cósmicas.

- Cósmicas?! – exclamou ainda mais confusa.

- Um meteoro caiu em Inglaterra à um par de séculos. Por dentro feito dessas pedras, que foram mantidas no cofre real durante anos. Então peguei nelas e mandei fazer essa medalhinha. – explicou sorrindo-lhe. É aqui onde vives?

- Sim. -confirmou Usagi saindo do carro e devolvendo o colar. Encontravam-se em frente ao prédio de Makoto. - Obrigada por tudo! – agradeceu amavelmente.

- Até manhã! – respondeu Célia metendoa mudança.

- Adeus! – replicou Usagi sorrindo.

Usagi estava a entrar na porta do prédio, quando algo a interrompeu.

- Usagi? – chamou-a Célia, de dentro do carro.

- Sim? – respondeu, voltando-se para trás. Olharam-se durante uns segundos.

- Nada… Nada, esquece! Boa noite! – exclamou arrancando o carro e conduzindo pela estrada deserta. – Ela ainda não está pronta para saber a tua verdadeira origem não é? – pensou, voltando a por o colar no pescoço.

Usagi entrou no apartamento onde foi fortemente abraçada pelos pais. Caiu a noite profunda, a última das noites normais que se aproximavam. Pequenos flocos de sabão gelado caíram do céu escuro.


	7. Luta no apartamento de Mamoru!

-_"As temperaturas desceram na última semana cerca de 0,2 ºC em todo o mundo. Apesar da pouca diminuição, este fenómeno estranho aconteceu uniformemente por todas as regiões do globo, razão pela qual é um acontecimento tão peculiar. Será este um sinal da regressão do tão falado Efeito Estufa? Tudo indica que sim, apesar de a camada de ozono ainda não se regenerar à velocidade da sua destruição. Caso este fenómeno continue, poderemos ter temperaturas anormalmente baixas à medida que o verão se aproxima. De volta ao estúdio…" _– dizia a meteorologista na TV.

- Dexde que num fique frio nu Berãum tudo bem pra mim! – comentou Shingo refastelado no sofá, com a boca empanturrada de bolachas de chocolate. Subitamente a televisão desligou-se, e Shingo virou-se para trás em protesto.

- A tua irmã? – perguntou Sra. Ikuko ensonada, com o comando na não.

- Saíu logo de manhãzinha, muito cedo. – respondeu, roubando-lhe o telecomando num gesto rápido. - Estava a ver TV e deu uma noticia qualquer, ficou esquisita e saiu de casa.

- Que estranho, num sábado? Ai… O que estará ela a tramar? – suspirou Ikuko roubando o pacote de bolachas e sentando-se ao lado de Shingo. Roubou-lhe novamente o comando e mudou para o canal de moda.

*

Usagi caminhava com Luna na rua sob um sol tímido. Estava determinada a tirar tudo a limpo. Porque tivera Beruche aquela reacção quando Usagi lhe disse que tinha sido atacada por Esmeralda?1

Luna caminhava apressadamente para acompanhar o passo de Usagi.

- Chegamos Luna. – anunciou,parando em frente a um luxuoso prédio. Tocou no botão da moderna campainha que dizia "_Irmãs Ayakashi_".

- Deixem-nos em paz! – gritou uma voz adoentada pela campainha.

- Kooan? É a Usagi. Preciso muito de falar convosco… - pediu, surpreedida por aquele comprimento.

- Usagi? – ouviu-se Kooan a perguntar. - Desculpa mas hoje… não é um bom dia, adeus.

- Kooan! – exaltou-se aproximando a boca da campaínha. - Sabes que se não me deixares entrar eu arranjo maneira de falar com vocês na mesma!

Após uns momentos de silêncio a porta abriu-se. Usagi apanhou o elevador transparente até ao último piso, onde as irmãs tinham um luxuoso duplex.

O edifício tinha uma forma circular, sendo que no seu centro se encontrava um belo jardim com uma cascata artificial, que culminava numa grande piscina. Saiu do elevador e dirigiu-se para a porta do apartamento das irmãs.

- Miau! – chamou Luna, alertando Usagi.

- Também sentes? Este ambiente pesado… - observou, parando em frente à porta de mogno. - Mas tenho que entrar, sabes que sim.

Bateu à porta, mas reparou que esta já estava aberta. Entrou no apartamento escuro, devido às persianas que estavam completamente fechadas, bloqueando a luz do sol.

- Aqui. – chamou Beruche, pregando um susto a Usagi.

Kooan, com os seus exuberantes cabelos roxos e Beruche encontravam-se sentadas no divã da sala com ligaduras na testa. Usagi cumprimentou-as e sentou-se. Luna tinha o pêlo arrepiado e rondava o apartamento.

- Mas.. o que se passa com vocês? – perguntou, olhando para as ligaduras brancas.

As Irmãs entreolharam-se com um olher triste e cansado.

- São tantas coisas juntas… Nem sei por onde começar… - suspirou Kooan encostando-se para trás.

- Eu…. Vi a notícia à pouco na televisão. – disse Usagi com receio, lembrando-se das palavras que o pivô pronunciou no jornal matinal:

"Os cosméticos Ayakashi Sisters foram retirados do mercado devido à concentração absurda de químicos cancerígenos, que levaram à formação de melanomas e carcinomas em diversas pessoas por todo o Japão."

- Eles não são cancerígenos. – fungou Beruche chorosa. - Foi tudo obra da… da Esmeralda.

- A Esmeralda?! – perguntou Usagi interessada. - Ela também vos atacou? Por favor expliquem-me bem essa história toda!

- É uma longa história… - começou Kooan passando a mão pelo cabelo. - Tudo começou há cerca de um ano. Começamos a ter pesadelos que nos acordavam a meio da noite, dia após dia. Tudo começou gradualmente, mas foi aumentando ao longo das semanas. Tudo isto devia fazer com que ficássemos cada vez mais cansadas, mas… bem, não foi isso que aconteceu. Estávamos cada vez mais fortes e vigorosas.

- Até aí tudo bem, fora isso, não tinha acontecido mais nada de especial. – continuou Beruche limpando as lágrimas. - Até há alguns meses. Começamos a reparar que os nossos poderes estavam a voltar. –anunciou, fazendo aparecer uma bolha de água negra quando abriu a mão, ao que Usagi soltou um guincho de espanto.

- E foi quando apareceu a Esmeralda. – completou Kooan. - Apareceu de repente aqui na sala, completamente vinda do nada. Ficamos atónitas e assustadas, ela não deveria estar viva, muito menos passado tanto tempo. Disse que havia sido revivida, e que precisava de nós, apesar de termos traído a nossa família.

- Claro que dissemos que não. – continuou Beruche ansiosa por exclarecer. -Então foi aí que ela nos ameaçou. Disse que tinha o Safira como refém, e se não aceitássemos, era ele que ia sofrer as consequências. Como sabes a Petz nunca esqueceu o Safira… Por isso aceitou passar para o lado deles. – explicou, relembrando Usagi da atracção entre a irmã da caça mais velha, Petz, com o irmão do seu antigo inimigo, o chefe da família da Lua Negra.

Usagi icou estupefacta, mas não pôde deixar de compreender o lado de Petz. Sempre amara Safira secretamente.

- A Esmeralda disse que mais cedo ou mais tarde todas nós iríamos acabar por aceitar passar para o lado dela. Nem que fosse contra a nossa vontade.

- Como assim? E porque não nos avisaram antes? – perguntou, num tom um pouco seco, devivo à falta de confiança delas. – Poderíamos ter-nos preparado para o ataque dela sabem?

- Calma, ouve-nos até ao fim. – pediu Kooan suspirando.

- Depois da Petz ter aceite, a Esmeralda ameaçou-nos novamente. Caso disséssemos alguma coisa, ela também sofreria as consequências. Não podíamos arriscar, ela é… ela é a nossa irmã. – confessou Beruche voltando a chorar.

- Ela lançou-nos uma espécie de maldição. – continuou Kooan. - Já nos destruiu financeiramente e socialmente. A nossa empresa faliu e temos centenas de processos em tribunal contra nós. Mas isso nem é o pior… Vem cá. – pediu Kooan, pegando no braço de Usagi.

Foram até a um quarto escuro, também com as janelas todas tapadas. Kooan ligou uma luz fraca.

Na cama encontrava-se Calaveras, a segunda mais velha, a dormir, suada e despenteada. Estava a ter um sono inquieto, mexendo-se constantemente. Na sua testa encontrava-se um símbolo já conhecido, uma lua negra invertida com uma estrela de quatro pontas no meio.

- Não! – exclamou Usagi tapando a boca com a mão. – Aquele é o mesmo símbolo que a Esmeralda tinha na testa!

- Ela está a sofrer uma transformação. – disse Kooan encostada na soleira da porta, de braços cruzados, com o olhar triste fixo na irmã. - Uma por uma, a Esmeralda está a forçar-nos a voltar. E da maneira mais baixa. Ela está a sofrer…

- Então vocês…? – perguntou Usagi chocada.

Beruche e Kooan retiraram as suas ligaduras. Nas suas testas, como uma ligeira queimadura, encontrava-se o mesmo símbolo quase imperceptível, embora o de Beruche estivesse mais carregado.

- Começaram a ficar mais fortes depois de a Esmeralda ter roubado o teu Ginzuishou. Nós pensávamos que conseguirias guardar o Cristal como sempre fizeste, por isso quando me contaste na universidade o que se passou, eu saí da aula e vim contar às minhas irmãs imediatamente. Fiquei alterada.

- Vai embora Usagi. – pediu Kooan num tom sério, apanhando-a de surpresa. - Vai embora daqui e não voltes mais. Da próxima vez que nos vires… podemos já não ser nós.

- Eu não vos posso deixar… Tenho que vos ajudar, são minhas amigas e os amigos não se deixam assim… - disse atabalhoadamente, enquanto sentia uma incrível vontade de chorar e de impotência.

- A única coisa que podes fazer, é destruir o inimigo. Assim as nossas vidas talvez possam voltar ao normal. - disse Beruche com uma réstia de esperança.

- Mas cuidado. Pelo que percebi a Esmeralda não passa de uma simples subordinada. Este inimigo tem uma força estranha. São capazes de tudo. De TUDO! Até de matar sem dó nem piedade se for preciso. – falou Kooan mais uma vez, com um ar assustado. - Agora vai. Tem cuidado…

- Adeus Usagi… - despediu-se Beruche com um ar triste, aproximando-a da saída.

- Não desistam, nós vamos conseguir. Aguentem até lá…! – prometeu Usagi chorando, saindo do apartamento com Luna.

- Usagi? – chamou Beruche.

Esta parou e olhou para trás.

- Perdoa-me caso te faça alguma coisa, mas lembra-te. Não sou eu, lembra-te... – suspirou esboçando um pequeno sorriso, com uma lágrima varrendo-lhe o rosto.

Usagi deu-lhe as mãos e no silêncio reconfortou-a. Ao mesmo tempo disse o seu adeus mudo. Estava certa de que iria conseguir derrotar aquele inimigo que já lhe roubara Mamoru, destruíra a sua casa, o templo de Rei, o Ginzuishou, e que agora lhe roubava lentamente a sua amiga da forma mais cobarde.

Saida do prédio, caminhava pelas ruas da cidade, em direcção ao templo. Como Célia a tinha levado a casa, o seu carro ainda lá estava estacionado devido ao treino surpresa do dia anterior.

- Usagi! Luna! Por aqui? – ouviu-se uma voz vinda do chão.

- Artemis! – Usagi retirou-se para um beco com Artemis e Luna. Lá, contou tudo o que ouvira.

- Incrível…! - exclamou Artemis preocupado.

- Miau… - pareceu concordar Luna.

- Coitadinha, a Luna ainda não consegue falar… E não sei porquê. Se fosse do Ginzuishou tu também não devias poder falar e no entanto… - suspirou Usagi abaixando-se para fazer festas à sua gata.

- É verdade… E logo ela que nunca foi de estar calada. - brincou Artemis olhando para Luna.

De repente uma luz iluminou a mente de Usagi. Esta levantou-se repentinamente, o que fez com que Luna caísse em cima de Artemis.

- Há anos atrás eu purifiquei as Irmãs Ayakashi com o poder do Ginzuishou. – disse olhando fixamente para o ar à sua frente.

- Usagi tu… - interrompeu Artemis.

- Não me interrompas enquanto estou a raciocinar! – repreendeu-o, fazendo uma cara assustadora. – A Esmerlda e o resto dos inimigos ainda não conseguem trabalhar bem com Cristal e reverter o processo, caso contrário elasjá estariam todas do lado negro. Mas… eu vi aquela guerreira misteriosa com o meu Ginzuishou. Como é possível se é a Esmeralda que o tem? Isso quer dizer…

- Mas Usagi… - falou novamente Artemis tentando chamar a atenção.

- Cala-te! Isso quer dizer… - respirou fundo. - … que a guerreira trabalha para o lado negro! Não… não pode ser! Se ela já nos salvou mais do que uma vez… Talvez seja só para aborrecer a sua possível rival, a Esmeralda. É isso… Não podemos confiar nela! – exclamou orgulhosa do seu raciocínio. - O que querias Artemis?

- Calcaste cocó de cão quando te levantaste. – disse divertido. vendo o sapato de Usagi castanho.

Artemis e Luna foram passear juntos e Usagi continuou o seu caminho.

Ao caminhar olhou para o prédio "Maison" onde se encontrava o apartamento de Mamoru. Apesar de ter estado nos EUA a estudar, manteve sempre a sua residência em Tóquio. Usagi olhou pensativa para as janelas do apartamento, mas subitamene reparou em algo e deteve a sua marcha.

Sentiu um aperto no coração. Uma luz estava acesa. Teria Mamoru voltado?

Correu em direcção à entrada do edifício. O porteiro já a conhecia e deixou-a passar. À medida que se aproximava do apartamento, o seu coração batia mais rápido. Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta e abriu-a rapidamente.

Mamoru encontrava-se no sofá da sala completamente desarrumada. Objectos partidos, almofadas rasgadas, o LCD rachado no chão e as cortinas desfeitas. Mamoru estava deitado com um pano molhado sobre uma ligadura que tinha na testa.

- Mamoru! – exclamou a chorar, correndo para perto dele. Não queria acreditar que Mamoru estava finalmente à sua frente, era um sonho maravilhoso. - Oh, meu amor! Que te fizeram? – perguntou olhando para o seu estado.

- Usagi… – murmurou Mamoru numa voz rouca, levando a sua mão fria para a cabeça de Usagi. - Consegui libertar-me de Esmeralda. Foi horrível, mas nunca mais deixarei que nos separem. Foi o nosso amor que me deu forças para voltar. – sussurrou, com os olhos brilhantes, fazendo carícias no cabelo de Usagi.

- Mamoru…! - exclamou ainda chorando, comovida com a prova de amor. Tocou na sua mão e reparou que estava fria. - Vem, vou colocar-te na cama, estás gelado.

Colocou o seu braço nos ombros de Mamoru e levou-o até à cama. Este caiu nela pesadamente, e puxou Usagi para cima de si, beijando-a. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o, envolvendo nos seus braços a sua razão de viver. Mamoru beijou-lhe o pescoço ternamente, enquanto ela acariciava os seus cabelos pretos. Entre os toques, a ligadura moveu-se um pouco e Usagi vislumbrou algo na sua testa. Mamoru voltou a colocar a ligadura no sítio.

- Que ferida é ess…

Antes de acabar a frase, Mamoru impulsionou-a para baixo de si e deitou-se sobre ela. Tirou a sua camisa e abriu a blusa de Usagi, beijando o seu corpo, fingindo não a ouvir. As suas carícias estavam cada vez mais brutas, mas Usagi, envolvida em paixão e curiosidade não conseguia abstrair-se do ferimento de Mamoru. Num movimento súbito arrancou-lhe a ligadura.

O mundo desmoronou-se naquele momento. Tudo ficou negro à sua volta e ficou sem fôlego. Não era possível, não poderia ser verdade!

No centro da testa de Mamoru encontrava-se a marca negra do seu novo inimigo, a lua invertida com a estrela de quatro pontas.

A cara de Mamoru assumiu proporções sombrias.

- Tinhas que estragar tudo. - disse friamente.

Agarrou a cara de Usagi e beijou-a à força. Estava imobilizada pelos braços de Mamoru. Sentiu uma estranha energia vinda da boca dele, que entrava no seu corpo lentamente, deixando-a tonta. Lembrando-se de algumas técnicas de auto-defesa que Makoto lhe havia ensinado, dobrou o joelho e impulsionou-o contra a barriga de Mamoru. Este soltou um uivo de dor e Usagi conseguiu escapar.

- Não pode ser… não é verdade! – pensou, enquanto apertava a blusa e procurava desesperadamente o alfinete de transformação nos seus bolsos, mas este não estava lá.

Em cima da cama, Mamoru riu-se. Abriu a sua mão. No interior estava o alfinete que lhe havia roubado.

Não houve diálogo, Usagi simplesmente não conseguia enfrentar aquela realidade. Fugiu do quarto e correu para a saída. Abriu a porta. À sua frente encontrava-se Neflite, um dos quatro generais do Reino das Trevas, a bloquear a saída.

- Olá princesa, vemo-nos de novo. – sorriu maquiavelicamente, segurando Usagi.

- TU! – gritou surpresa, pois pensava que este tinha sido destruído na batalha ocorrida em sua casa.2

Mamoru veio de seguida, transformando-se em Endymion.

- Tão ingénua, tão parva… Vens aqui sozinha, sem saber o que te espera e cais direitinha na nossa cilada. Pena teres descoberto tudo tão cedo, podia… - disse sorrindo cruelmente dirigindo-se a Usagi e passando a mão pelos contornos dos seios- podia ter-me divertido um bocado. E acredita que te ias divertir também… - sussurrou-lhe aos ouvidos.

- Nojento! – gritou Usagi sentindo-se mais vulnerável que nunca. - O verdadeiro Mamoru nunca faria isto!

- Verdadeiro? Mas ainda não percebeste? É preciso ser muito tonta para dar o Ginzuishou e perder o alfinete de transformação, por isso não me admiro que ainda não tenhas entendido. Eu sou o verdadeiro Endymion.

- Não acredito! – gritou Usagi imobilizada nos braços de Neflite.

- Esse anel que tens… - disse apontando para o aro em forma de flor no dedo anelar de Usagi. - Fui eu que to dei há cinco anos no aeroporto quando parti para os Estados Unidos estudar, como símbolo do nosso amor e como promessa que voltaria um dia.

Usagi estava despedaçada. Era verdade, foi nesse dia que se despediu ternamente de Mamoru e viu as Starlights pela primeira vez no aeroporto, acabada de entrar no secundário.

- E pensar que esta coisinha te transforma… - disse pegando no alfinete dourado.

Tentou esmaga-lo, mas as suas mãos começaram a queimar. Ouviu-se um grito de dor e o alfinete caiu ao chão. As mãos de Endymion exibiam queimaduras circulares.

- Mestre! – gritou Neflite soltando Usagi por momentos.

Esta aproveitou para fugir do apartamento. Enquanto corria pelo corredor, tentava encontrar o intercomunicador atrapalhada pelas lágrimas que escorriam abundantemente pela cara. Não o encontrou, tinha-o deixado em casa. Tentou então encontrar o telemóvel. Sentiu uma dor forte na barriga e foi projectada com toda a força contra a parede.

Zoicite havia aparecido à sua frente e mandara-lhe um pontapé no estômago. Usagi não conseguia respirar com as dores na barriga e nas costelas.

- Encontrei! – gritou Zoicite enrolando os seus cabelos louros com o dedo.

Apareceram no corredor Neflite e Jedite, que agarraram Usagi pelos braços. Esta derramava sangue pelo nariz e estava arranhada um pouco por todo o corpo. Arrastada pelo chão, foi levada até ao apartamento novamente. As mãos de Endymion sangravam, mas este ria-se.

- Toma. – disse pontapeando o alfinete. - Vais morrer como uma guerreira.

- Pára Mamoru… - pediu, cheia de dores, olhando para o chão, pois não conseguia olhar nos olhos daquele que outrora fora o seu amado. – Eu sei que estás aí dentro, liberta-te… Lembra-te de nós, sou eu a Usagi, a Serenity…

Endymion olhou para ela estático. Aquela voz, aquelas palavras não o faziam ficar indiferente.

- Eu… - disse confuso, gaguejando. Sentia-se desorientado.

- Endymion…! - disse a sua própria voz, dentro da sua cabeça. - Essa rapariga não significa nada para ti, não deixes que a luz se misture com as trevas.

- Mas é a Usagi…! – respondeu no seu pensamento.

- Exactamente… - replicou a voz. - Essa rapariga só causa infortúnio, pensa que a sua vida é o centro do mundo, e acima de tudo não passa de uma rapariga mimada que depende dos outros para a sua salvação. É graças a ela que todas estas guerras aconteceram.

- Mamoru…? – perguntou Usagi quebrando o seu pensamento, com uma réstia de esperança.

- Tu… vais morrer…! – exclamou, com os olhos húmidos. - Transforma-te.

- Não! – gritou sufocada com as lágrimas. - Não luto contigo!

- Transforma-te! – ordenou Endymion irritado.

- NÃO! – gritou dramaticamente, com todas as suas forças.

Recebeu uma estalada.

- A tua voz aguda irrita-me! Mas muito bem então, seja feita a tua vontade. Kunsite! – chamou, visivelmente transtornados.

Um homem de cabelos brancos e de olhos azuis muito claros apareceu. O servo mais poderoso de Endymion trouxe-lhe uma espada.

- Aqui tem mestre. – disse Kunsite fazendo uma vénia e piscando o olho discretamente a Zoicite. Este por sua vez corou muito e enrolou o cabelo com o dedo mais freneticamente.

Endymion levantou a espada. A sua ponta brilhou e ele preparou-se para trespassar Usagi.

- PÁRAAAAA!!! – gritou, e na sua testa apareceu um quarto crescente, o símbolo do Reino da Lua, que libertou raios de energia.

Endymion foi projectado contra o espelho da sala. Todos os vidros das janelas do apartamento partiram-se. A energia libertada foi de tal ordem que destruiu a maior parte dos objectos da sala.

O silêncio reinou momentos depois. Zoicite, Neflite e Jedite transformaram-se em pedras3 que estavam caídas ao lado de Usagi. Endymion e Kunzite encontravam-se prostrados no meio dos vidros.

Com a cabeça a latejar, Usagi pegou no alfinete e dirigiu-se a Endymion. Não podia ser, ele ia mesmo matá-la, tal como acontecera quando ele estava possuído pela Rainha Beryl. Mas aí ele não se lembrava de nada, estava sob a influência de uma lavagem cerebral. Agora era diferente, ele lembrava-se de tudo, era Mamoru mas ao mesmo tempo não. Dirigiu-se a ele e olhou para a sua testa. Estava coberta de sangue devido aos cortes efectuados pelos vidros da janelas, mas mesmo assim vislumbrou o símbolo da lua invertida com uma estrela de quatro pontas. O símbolo estava fragmentado. Talvez o poder que estava a actuar sobre ele estivesse a ficar mais fraco?

Kunzite estava bastante cortado, estava inconsciente ao lado de Endymion. Usagi não sabia o que fazer. Deveria chamar a polícia? Uma ambulância? As amigas?

- Aiiiii!! – gritou surpresa quando a mão de Endymion agarrou o seu tornozelo. Abriu os olhos. Não eram os olhos de Mamoru que outrora conhecera, mas sim uns olhos vazios e gélidos. Caiu devido à força que este exercia no seu tornozelo. Endymion levantou-se num salto e pegou novamente na espada para matar Usagi.

- Não! – gritou ele próprio, levando a mão à testa. – Foge rápido!

Era Mamoru quem falava, Usagi sentiu o calor da sua voz. Kunzite despertou e também se levantara.

- Mestre? – perguntou esperando ordens.

Usagi não conseguia fugir agora que ouvira e sentira a voz de Mamoru. Endymion gritou e caiu de joelhos. Respirou fundo e tirou as mãos da testa.

- Mata-a.

Era novamente a voz cruel. Usagi estava disposta a lutar para recuperar o verdadeiro Mamoru que se escondia nas profundezas daquela alma. Não seria vencida sem dar luta.

- Eu sabia! – pensou enquanto levantava o alfinete. **MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE…**– gritou sentindo-se com ânimo para lutar. **UP!**

Diante dos olhos de Kunzite surgiu no meio de clarões a guerreira da justiça, que olhava para ele com os seus olhos ternos. Pegou na espada e correu para ela. Sailor Moon saltou e este cravou a espada na estante da parede.

O que iria fazer? Por muita convicção que tivesse, apenas com o seu ataque da tiara não iria vencer. Kunzite tirou a espada da estante e correu novamente para ela.

- MOON TIARA ACTION! – gritou esperançada, atirando a sua tiara.

Com um simples golpe de espada a tiara foi atirada para fora janela do apartamento. Sailor Moon estava encurralada, não tinha como se defender.

Endymion levantou-se e disse a Kunzite para se afastar. Sailor Moon viu novamente a espada do seu amado a ser erguida para lhe deferir o golpe fatal.

De repente o seu cabelo começou a mexer-se freneticamente. Os restos dos bens materiais do apartamento começaram a levantar-se. Os vidros partidos das janelas foram arrancados. Sailor Moon sentiu um calor a percorrer-lhe o corpo. Sabia quem tinha vindo em seu auxílio. Kunzite, Endymion e Sailor Moon desprenderam-se do chão e começaram a rodopiar no ar. Um turbilhão de vento entrara violentamente no apartamento. As luzes tremeram e apagaram-se. Tudo ficou escuro. Apenas se ouvia o som ensurdecedor do vento a destruir tudo à sua passagem.

Gritou mas o vento abafara a sua voz. Sentiu medo, estava impotente, levada no meio daquela força bruta que a deixava sem saber o que fazer.

Era forte demais, o vento uivava tremendamente, as paredes ripostavam com o seu ranger ameaçando ceder. Os seus tímpanos davam sinais de alerta, sinal que se poderiam romper a qualquer momento. Tão subitamente como começara, o vento parou.

Foi atirada com força contra os restos do sofá partido, enquant Kunzite e Endymion foram arremessados contra o hall de entrada, partindo a porta do apartamento, fazendo soar o alarme geral que ecoou por todo o edifício. No meio do escuro, Sailor Moon vislumbrou uma sombra no parapeito da janela. Uns longos cabelos ondulados pairavam sobre a brisa, anunciando a autora de tamanha demonstração de poder.

- Como ousam enganar e atacar uma mulher indefesa?

As luzes voltaram.

- Atraída pelos ventos da mudança de uma nova era, a guerreira do Sistema Solar toma parte activa! Sou a guerreira da justiça, sou a guerreira que veste o branco dourado, sou Célimoon! E em nome da aliança luo-estelar vou punir-te! – disse uma mulher com uniforme dourado de marinheiro, com uma pose graciosa.

- Quem és tu afinal? – perguntou enquanto se levantava, com o coração a bater depressa.

- Ora, não ouviste a minha apresentação? – perguntou desapontada. – Sabes, é suposto prestares atenção a estas partes, não são só frases feitas.

- Sendo assim… - disse Sailor Moon picada, preparando o seu discurso. - Eu sou uma bela guerreira da justiça, Sailor Moon! E em nome da lua… vou castigar-te!

- A mim? – perguntou Célimoon surpreendida, com o dedo apontado ao seu peito.

- Sim, a ti! A não ser que me devolvas o Ginzuishou! Sei que o tens, vi-te com ele quando fui atacada pelo Olho de Tigre! – exclamou, ficando enervada.

- Ah sim, estou a ver… - disse sorrindo, percebendo o que Sailor Moon estava a dizer. - Infelizmente de momento não posso satisfazer o teu pedido!

- Estou FARTA que me tentem roubar o meu Ginzuishou! – berrou, ficando verdadeiramente furiosa. - Devol…

Célimoon juntou as mãos e mandou um fluxo de vento contra Sailor Moon, que a fez cair no chão dolorosamente.

- Que ideia é a tu… - gritou, parando quando se apercebeu que Célimoon lutava com Endymion. Caso ela não a tivesse feito cair, a espada de Endymion havia-a trespassado. Sentiu um arrepio pela espinha acima.

Célimoon defendia-se usando o cabo do seu ceptro, o primeiro ceptro de Sailor Moon, que agora era branco. Este havia aparecido do nada e exibia o Ginzuishou no centro da meia-lua.

- Poder negro! – uma série de raios negros envolveram Sailor Moon desprevenida, provocando-lhe uma dor intensa. Kunzite estava de pé com dois boomerangs afiados nas mãos. Ainda atordoada, Sailor Moon sentiu-se novamente desesperada. A sua tiara não resultava e o Tuxedo Mask não a vinha salvar desta vez. Kunzite correu na sua direcção com os boomerangs afiados como facas. Atirou-os. Esta gritou e colocou os braços à frente da cara.

Subitamente o Ginzuishou no ceptro de Célimoon resplendeceu, e a lua na sua testa apareceu novamente. Com uma explosão de luz, Kunzite foi repelido e caiu, transformando-se também numa pedra.

- Que… se… passa…? – perguntou ofegante, em estado de choque.

- É a protecção total do _Ginzuishou! _- explicou Célimoon enquanto se defendia dos ataques de Endymion, a transpirar, sendo quase trespassada pela espada.

Ouviam-se agora as pessoas a fugirem do prédio a correr, assustadas pelas explosões sucessivas.

- As pessoas próximas a mim… Quer dizer que o Mamoru pode mesmo…

- Sim, ele pode mesmo matar-te! A protecção do _Ginzuishou _não funciona contra ele! – gritou a guerreira, dando um soco no estômago de Endymion. - Ajuda-me! Ataca-o!

Sailor Moon ficou estática. Apesar daquela guerreira, que já a salvara várias vezes, estar em perigo não conseguia fazer mal ao seu amado.

- Eu… - disse tolhida.

- Esse amor cego que tens ainda vai-te custar a vida outra vez. – bradou enquanto recebia uma cotovelada de Endymion no peito. - CHEGA! – gritou Célimoon magoada, dando um pontapé na bacia de Endymion, fazendo com que este tombasse.

- Estás mais forte Selene, até já aprendeste uns truquezinhos de auto-defesa! – zombou Endymion limpando o sangue que tinha no canto da boca.

- É verdade Endymion, e adivinha o que aprendi mais? – disse Célimoon levantando o ceptro lunar. O seu cabo esticou e tocou no solo. Sailor Moon observou a pose épica de Célimoon, que segurava o longo ceptro enquanto o seu cabelo ondulado cintilava em contraste com a luz branca vinda da janela. **LUNA CURATIO …** - o Ginzuishou transformara-se numa bola de luz- **ESCALATION!**

Endymion ficou envolvido pelo poder do cristal. A luz branca envolveu também Célimoon, que estava a ficar enfraquecida.

- Ginzuishou por favor…! – suplicou, envolvida por uma onda de luz branca, enquanto segurava no ceptro que vibrava com o poder.

- Ela não vai conseguir… - pensou Sailor Moon. - Está a ficar demasiado fraca, e o poder negro no corpo do Mamoru parece muito forte…

Sailor Moon concentrou-se e aproximou-se de Célimoon. Esticou as mãos na direcção do ceptro.

- MOON HEALING, ESCALATION! – gritou.

O brilhou aumento, uma nova vaga de luz envolveu Endymion e Sailor Moon. Esta começou a sentir-se fraca, o Ginzuishou estava a roubar-lhe a energia. Subitamente algo aconteceu, estavam unidos os três. Célimoon segurava o ceptro, e a sua luz formou um triângulo entre eles. Sentia o coração deles, o calor da união perfeita. Um clarão de encheu o ambiente.

*

Estava num grande salão, muitas pessoas dançavam alegremente.

- Receio que há de haver uma série de guerras entre a Terra e a Lua. – dizia um homem Tuxedo Mask enquanto dançava. Permite-me que use esta máscara… Porque creio que te sentirás melhor, se não vires o teu futuro inimigo.

- Vais ser meu inimigo? – inquiriu o par do homem, um rapariga vestida de branco, enquanto dançava com um rosto preocupado.

- A Metállia é um monstro horrível, é uma energia maligna. – disse o homem seguro de si. A rainha Beryl anda a tentar manter a Terra e a Lua sob o seu poder, através dessa energia.

Um novo clarão ocorreu.

Encontravam-se agora na varanda de um lindo e imponente palácio. A Terra pairava como uma safira sobre o negro do espaço.

- Gostava muito… que pudesses confiar em mim. – disse o homem já sem a máscara.

- Confio…

- Serenity…

- Querido Endymion… - disse a rapariga enquanto o beijava. Uma lágrima correu sobre o seu rosto.

- Temos sarilhos grandes sarilhos! – gritou Luna correndo pelo salão de baile.

- Os terrestres estão a atacar! – bramou Artemis seguindo-lhe o passo.

Uma enorme explosão derrubou o castelo do Milénio de Prata.

- SHABON SPRAY! – bramiu Mercúrio, lançando uma coluna de água de sabão.

- FIRE SOUL! – gritou Marte lançando um feixe de chamas.

- SUPREME THUNDER! – raios urgiram da tiara de Júpiter.

- CRESCENT BEAM! - um raio de luz juntou-se aos poderes, em direcção ao monstro.

Os ataques das Sailors guardiãs, Espuma de Sabão, Alma de Fogo, Supremo Trovão e Raio Crescente juntaram-se num só, que foi absorvido pelo monstro, e arremessado contra as guerreiras, fazendo-as cair na morte.

Em outro local do palácio, a Princesa Serenity via uma figura a materializar-se do nada.

- Então és tu a linda Princesa Serenity?

A princesa recuou assustada.

- Ah, eu não suporto a tua linda cara! – gritou a Rainha Beryl cheia de odeio nos olhos dirigindo-se a ela com as unhas afiadas. Uma rosa atirada no momento do impacto evitou o pior.

- Rainha Beryl não te atrevas a tocar na princesa senão vais arrepender-te!

- Endymion! Porque estás a tentar ajudar a princesa da lua? Sendo príncipe da Terra, se ficares comigo poderemos governar juntos a Lua e a Terra, entendes! – disse Beryl triunfante.

- Rainha Beryl não percebes que estás a ser manipulada pela energia maligna da Metállia? Acorda! – bramou o príncipe. Vê a realidade!

- Cala-te, cala-te! Vou-te matar! – berrou de fúria.

Um raio verde separou Endymion e Sernidade. Este foi atirado pela varanda fora, mas permanecia suspenso no ar.

-Endymion, Endymion! – gritava Serenity desesperada.

- Serenity! – gritou ele tantando alcança-la.

A princesa olhou para o espaço. Conseguia ver uma figura longínqua de cabelos verdes ondulados a voar vertiginosamente em direcção ao Milénio de Prata.

- Endymion, querido Endymion!

- Não venhas! – gritou desesperado.

Mas era tarde demais, a princesa havia-se lançado na sua direcção. Assim que as suas mãos se tocaram, um raio veio dirigido a eles.

*

- NÃO! –gritou Sailor Moon abrindo os olhos, de onde escorriam abundantes lágrimas. Estava novamente no apartamento de Mamoru. Encontrava-se prostrada no chão, assim como Endymion e Célimoon. O símbolo negro que enfeitava a testa de Endymion havia desaparecido. Sailor Moon correu para o seu lado e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Usagi… - falou Endymion fracamente, também ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mamoru…! – gritou de alegria, abraçando-o. Finalmente tinha o seu amor de volta.

- Abrigo Dourado! – ouviu atrás de si. Um brilho dourado envolveu Endymion.

Sailor Moon voltou-se e viu Célimoon, com o Cristal de Ouro nas mãos. Este soltava faíscas e argolas douradas.

- O… o Cristal de Ouro?! – exclamou sentindo a fúria nas suas veias. - Tu também tens o… hã? – exclamou surpresa voltando-se para trás.

O corpo de Endymion estava a desaparecer, estava a ser transformado em argolas de luz, que entravam no Cristal de Ouro. Acabara por desaparecer totalmente.

Sailor Moon ficou sem reacção. Descobrira Mamoru e libertara-o do poder maligno, acabara de reviver o amor do passado, só para de seguida vê-lo desaparecer diante dos seus olhos. Afinal quem era aquela navegante que além de lhe roubar os cristais ainda lhe tirava Mamoru. Uma luz iluminou a sua mente.

- TU! – espumou de raiva voltando-se para Célimoon. - Tu estavas lá! Tu viste tudo! Estavas no Milénio de Prata quando tudo aconteceu!

O desespero transformara-se em fúria. Juntou as mãos e as palavras saíram-lhe da boa.

**- LUNA…** - um brilho surgiu na junção das mãos. **FULGEO!!!**

Um raio branco cheio de energia surgiu das suas mãos. Célimoon, que guardava distraidamente os cristais de volta no seu medalhão, foi atingida na barriga e impulsionada para a janela, caindo fora do apartamento.

Um silêncio de horror abateu-se sob o apartamento em ruínas.

- O que fiz eu…? – disse numa voz rouca olhando para as suas mãos.

- Sailor Moon. – chamou uma voz atrás de si. Voltou-se. Encontrou uma mulher de vestes pretas com um leque vermelho- Ah ah ah ah ah! – um riso irritante encheu o ar. - Com que então conseguiste livrar-te do príncipe e dos generais, mas não penses que me derrotaste!

Esmeralda abanou o leque e instantaneamente todo o edifício ficou envolto em chamas, excepto no sítio onde Sailor Moon se encontrava.

- PÁRA! – gritou pensando nas pessoas que se encontravam nos seus apartamentos.

- Os humanozinhos fugiram quando o alarme do prédio se activou… O que é realmente uma pena! – exclamou, sorrindo malevolamente. - A mestre vai ficar felicíssima quando souber que eu aniquilei a princesa da lua! E contigo morta, Cristal Tóquio nunca existirá no futuro. Finalmente vou cumprir o desejo do Príncipe Diamante, após tantos anos. – suspirou com nostalgia, lembrando-se do seu antigo amado, enquanto o calor aumentava. - Não te posso matar directamente por causa da maldita protecção do Ginzuishou, mas o meu lindo fogo dá conta do recado! Ah ah ah ah!

O fogo estava em todo o lado, o calor era abrasador e o ar irrespirável, Sailor Moon tentou fazer o seu novo ataque.

- Luna… Fuleo… - gritou inutilmente, pois caíra já sem forças. Não conseguia respirar, o calor era intenso e o fumo turvava-lhe a visão. Tudo estava a escurecer, o seu sopro de vida estava a desaparecer, o riso de Esmeralda estava longe, era o fim. - Mamoru, Chibi-Usa… - suspirou com as suas últimas forças.

**- DEEP** – ouviu o barulho de águas turbulentas e um grande clarão. **SUBMERGE!** – o globo azul percorreu o apartamento apagando a chamas.

Sailor Moon sentiu as suas forças voltarem, finalmente após tanto tempo ouvira aquela voz. Olhou para o parapeito da janela.

Envoltas num furacão encontravam-se três guerreiras, que de seguida entraram no apartamento.

- Atraída por uma nova era, a guerreira dos mares profundos, Sailor Neptuno, toma parte activa!

- Também atraída por uma nova era, a guerreira dos céus, Sailor Úrano, toma parte activa!

Olhou para as duas guerreiras que conhecia tão bem. Agora com cerca de vinte e quatro anos, Neptuno e Úrano pareciam mais belas que nunca.

- Atraída pelos ventos de mudança, a guerreira dos ventos e intempéries volta a tomar parte activa! – anunciou Célimoon saindo do furacão, com a mão na barriga.

As três juntaram-se e anunciaram.

- Somos as Guerreiras do Espaço Exterior!- proclamaram jubilantemente.

- Atirar-me pela janela fora não resolve os teus problemas. – avisou, com ar superior.

Ao contemplar as três guerreiras, Sailor Moon não pôde deixar de reparar na semelhança que unia Neptuno e Célimoon, e então compreendeu porque as confundiram quando avistaram Célimoon pela primeira vez no festival do templo. Célimoon era mais alta e tinha os cabelos mais longos e ondulados, de uma tonalidade mais verde e escura. Os seus olhos eram maiores e de um tom azul-escuro. Enquanto que Neptuno envergava um uniforme escuro, Célimoon vestia um uniforme claro e com adornos dourados. Ambos tinham a mesma pose graciosa.

- Úrano! Neptuno! – exclamou feliz.

- Olá cara de lua! – saudou Úrano.

- Foi por pouco. – disse Neptuno ao contemplar o estado de destruição.

- Chega de conversa! Morram, morram! – gritou Esmeralda furiosa, que novamente abanou o seu leque e dezenas de bolas de energia vermelhas saíram de lá.

Num gesto rápido Úrano saltou para a frente de Sailor Moon e envocou a sua espada.

-** SPACE WORLD BLASTER!** – gritou, lançando poder que destruiu as esferas. Um raio de energia raspou a face de Esmeralda.

- Mas o que… - disse lívida levando a mão à face. - S-sangue?! Tu… atreves-te a estragar a minha cara?! – gritou num surto de fúria. O seu leque transformou-se numa longa corda vermelha que envolveu Úrano com uma força imensa.

- Úrano! – gritou Neptuno instantaneamente ao ver a sua companheira sendo apertada brutamente pela corda.

- Pára! – gritou Sailor Moon pondo-se à frente de Úrano na tentativa de romper a corda.

- NÃO! – berrou Célimoon ao ver a corda largar Úrano apenas para envolver Sailor Moon, arrastando-a até Esmeralda. Esta pegou Sailor Moon pelo pescoço. O seu leque largara-a e transformara-se num punhal, que esta encostou à garganta de Sailor Moon.

- Sailor Moon! – gritaram as três ao vê-la à mercê de Esmeralda.

- Agora o jogo mudou! – sorriu Esmeralda. - Dêem-me o fragmento imediatamente!

- Fragmento? – pensou Sailor Moon rapidamente. Já não era a primeira vez que Esmeralda parecia desesperada para obter esse objecto.

- Rápido… - gritou Esmeralda fazendo mais força na sua garganta. A lâmina no punhal feriu a pele e esta começou a sangrar. Sentiu medo ao mesmo tempo que o sangue corria pelo seu corpo.

- Então mas ela não está protegida pelo cristal? – perguntou Úrano em surdina, com a mão ainda no pescoço magoado.

- O cristal já foi utilizado demasiadas vezes hoje, acho que ela pode mesmo ficar magoada desta vez. – respondeu Célimoon suando.

- Temos que fazer algo, ela não sai dali sozinha. – replicou Neptuno.

- Sozinha? – disse Célimoon mudando a sua expressão, lembrando-se de uma tática. – Sailor Moon! – exclamou alto. - Procura o poder dentro de ti mesma, só tu te podes salvar. Há pessoas que dependem de ti, não podes fraquejar agora!

- CALA-TE! – berrou Esmeralda descontrolada apertando o punhal cada vez mais no pescoço ensanguentado.

Sailor Moon olhou os olhos azuis de Célimoon. Pensou no mundo que conhecia, nos amigos que protegeu até agora, na sua filha, no Mamoru, na sua mãe que há milénios deu a vida para que ela pudesse viver. Sentia aquela força de viver concentrada nela. Fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que uma lágrima escorria pela sua face. Via a Rainha Serenity, via o Milénio de Prata. Um poder dentro de si desabrochava.

- Evolui agora! – exclamou, levantando o seu medalhão que brilhou intensamente.

- **MOON CRISIS…** - gritou, libertando uma aura que expeliu Esmeralda contra as cinzas do chão. **- MAKE UUUUP!**

Um clarão de luz revelou a evolução da Super Sailor Moon, uma guerreira com algum poder novamente.

- Bravo! – sorriu Neptuno.

- Mas como…? – perguntou surpreendida olhando para a sua nova transformação.

- Sempre tiveste e tens o poder dentro de ti, apenas tens que o saber controlar e usar. – explicou Célimoon, encaixando novamente o seu alfinete. - Já podes utilizar o teu novo ataque sem restrições. Desde que não o dirijas a mim…!

- COMO SE ATREVEM?! – berrou Esmeralda frustrada por mais um plano furado. - Odeio-te com todas as minhas forças Serenity, odeio-vos guerreiras da lua branca, vocês devem morrer! - as paredes começaram a rachar. - Cristal Tóquio, o Milénio de Prata NÃO vão existir no futuro, o sistema solar cairá nas nossas mãos eu serei a rainha da Terra e governarei finalmente! PODER… - O prédio começou a tremer fortemente. Uma névoa negra envolveu Esmeralda.

- Um… - disse Neptuno.

- Dois… - cooperou Úrano.

- TRÊS! **STAR HURRICANE!** – gritou Célimoon formando o seu poderoso furacão.

**- WORLD… SHAKING!** – anunciou Úrano, fazendo o chão tremer ao lançar o seu globo de luz.

**- SUBMARINE REFLECTION!** – disse lançando a energia do seu espelho.

Os três ataques combinaram-se num só dirigido a Esmeralda. Esta contra-atacou lançando o seu leque, que agora estava envolto de uma luz verde com raios negros.

- Saltem! – gritou, empurrando Sailor Moon pela janela abaixo.

Quando os poderes das Sailors e de Esmeralda colidiram, um som ensurdecedor tomou conta do ambiente. Com um barulho de terror o prédio estava a desmoronar-se.

- SOCOROOOOO! – gritava Sailor Moon enquanto caía em direcção ao chão.

Célimoon levantou a mão em direcção ao céu. O ar ficou mais leve, a queda afrouxou, até que aterraram em segurança dezenas de metros abaixo.

- As pessoas no prédio! – gritou, vendo uma nuvem de pó cobrindo o céu por cima de uma montanha colossal de destroços.

- Não estava lá ninguém, fugiram todos antes. – anunciou Célimoon pálida e cansada.

- Tu! – exclamou Sailor Moon virando-se para ela. - Sei que o tens aí dá-mo! – gritou agarrando-lhe o medalhão.

Úrano interveio e agarrou nela.

- Estás louca?!

- Larga-me Úrano! Ela tem o Mamoru! – gritou com os olhos forrados a lágrimas.

- Acredita, se alguém tem o direito de ficar com o Endymion essa pessoa sou eu. - replicou Célimoon recompondo-se.

- Como te atreves a dizer isso? – indignou-se com as afirmações da estranha. - Tu não fazes a mínima ideia da nossa história juntos, não nos conheces! Afinal quem és tu?!

Célimoon olhou para o chão e respirou profundamente.

- Digas o que disseres, faças o que fizeres o Endymion fica comigo. – disse friamente.

- Úrano, Neptuno! – gritou a chorar, olhando nos olhos das amigas em busca de apoio.

- Desculpa, mas… sabemos o que fazemos. – declarou segura, recusando o pedido de ajuda.

- Mantenham-se unidas. Já viste o que o inimigo pode fazer, treinem, protejam-se. Não vos podemos pedir para ficarem fora da luta desta vez, é muito maior que isso. – disse Neptuno olhando para os destroços do prédio.

Ouviram-se sirenes da polícia e viam-se pessoas ao longe, atraídas pelo estrondo.

- Não é seguro estar aqui.

- Desta vez, disse Célimoon dando as mãos a Úrano e a Neptuno, os alvos são vocês.

Prevendo o que ia acontecer, Sailor Moon saltou para as tentar agarrar.

- SAILOR TELEPORT! – gritaram as três, desaparecendo no ar enevoado.

Caiu no chão, no sítio onde Célimoon estivera instantes antes.

Não tinha forças para se levantar. Só agora de dera conta no estado em que o seu corpo se encontrava. A adrenalina da batalha desaparecia deixando lugar à dor física. A sua transformação quebrou-se. Perdeu lentamente a consciência enquanto ouvia as sirenes das ambulâncias cada vez mais próximas sob um denso manto de fumo que enegreceu o céu.

1 Referência ao Capítulo 4

2 Referência ao Capítulo 3

3 Referência aos acontecimentos que envolveram os quatro generais no primeiro arco do manga


	8. Terror no Templo Hikawa!

Estava tudo negro. Uma névoa clara pairava no ar.

- Sailor Moon! – chamou uma voz.

Usagi virou a cabeça. Ao longe, uma mulher de cabelos verdes olhava para ela.

- Olha… - a mulher apontou para o vazio, e subitamente a neblina tomou a forma de um homem que ela bem conhecia.

- Mamoru!

Mamoru aproximou-se da mulher. Esta envolveu os seus braços em torno do pescoço seu pescoço e aproximaram as suas faces.

- Não!! PÁREM, NÃO!

Os lábios de Célimoon e Mamoru tocaram-se, trocando um longo beijo.

- Vês? Eu avisei-te. – disse Rei ao seu lado.

- Rei? – exclamou Usagi confusa, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam. – Onde estou? O que fazes aqui?

- Não podes pressionar tanto o Mamoru, sabes…? - disse Makoto aparecendo ao lado de Rei. - Já sabíamos que isto ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Makoto? Mas como…? – exclamou com a cabeça a latejar.

- Oh que pena! Parece que a vossa história de amor acaba aqui… O Mamoru fez a sua escolha. – observou Minako aparecendo por detrás.

- Um intelectual como o Mamoru não iria querer passar a sua vida ao lado de uma pessoa sem a mínima noção da realidade e sem ambições! – opinou Ami aparecendo ao lado de Minako.

- Parem! Parem! – berrou Usagi tapando os ouvidos. Correu para alcançar Mamoru, mas uma forte rajada de vento impedia-a de avançar.

- Desculpa, é a ela que eu amo. Estou salvo nela. – disse Mamoru calmamente, encostando a cabeça de Célimoon no seu peito.

- Não! É mentira! – gritou Usagi. - Foste apanhado na teia de mentiras dela como a Úrano e a Neptuno!

- Adeus cabeça de serradura…

- Mamoruooooooo….! – bramiu, enquanto era puxada pelas trevas.

Sentia-se a cair, a cair, a cair… Abriu os olhos.

- Um sonho… Não passou de um sonho… - pensou ainda com a cabeça a palpitar, desorientada. Não tardou a perceber que estava num quarto de hospital, com ligaduras e deitada na cama. Tinha visitas.

A sua mãe e Rei encontravam-se num sofá encostado à parede. As lágrimas escorriam pelas suas faces. Preparava-se para lhes dizer que já acordara, quando subitamente percebeu a razão do choro compulsivo das duas mulheres.

_- Jáque!_– gritou uma voz conhecida.

_- Rouze!_

Na televisão, duas pessoas beijaram-se e um barco partiu-se a meio, sendo engolido furiosamente pelas águas negras.

- Este… filme… é tão… lindo! – fungou Rei enquanto assoava o nariz.

- Pobre Jáque… - chorou Ikuko, a mãe de Usagi, levando um lenço de seda ao seu olho brilhante.

Percebeu não estavam atentas a ela, mas sim ao ecrã da televisão. De facto, ninguém parecia ter reparado que acordara. Sentiu-se alivada, não teria que responder a perguntas indiscretas, pelo menos por agora. Ficou calada a observar o desenrolar do filme. Rouze, a protagonista, tinha cabelo verde encaracolado apanhado num carrapito. Reconheceu Célia, a actriz que desempenhava o papel. Passados uns minutos, observou atentamente a cena na qual Rouze estava em cima da porta de um guarda-roupa a olhar para o corpo congelado do seu amado.

Ikuko soltou uma grande fungadela e Rei limpou as lágrimas com um lenço. Usagi lembrou-se de Mamoru, como o vira a desaparecer diante dos seus olhos. Contudo, para sua surpresa, constatou que não era difícil pensar nele. Apesar de tudo, apesar do seu paradeiro incerto, sabia que agora ele estava sob a protecção de Úrano e Neptuno. Elas certamente não deixariam que Célimoon o magoasse.

- A princesa Célia é realmente uma actriz fantástica. – disse Rei recompondo-se, enquanto a palavra "Fim" aparecia no ecrã. - Já lhe contei que tivemos o prazer de a conhecer pessoalmente? – perguntou vaidosa.

- Sim Rei… Fizeste questão de o referir pelo menos três vezes durante o filme… - respondeu a mãe de Usagi ligeiramente aborrecida.

Ouviram-se três pancadas na porta. Uma enfermeira gordinha e rosada entrou no quarto. Tinha ao peito uma placazinha de identificação onde mostrava o seu nome "Marie Peryl". Era a mesma que havia tratado dos ferimentos dos pais de Usagi quando a casa havia sido atacada por Esmeralda.1

- Olá kridaz! Ztá boa Dona Ferrnanda? Oh! Vejo que a noza paziente acorrdou! – exclamou, com seu acentuado sotaque francês.

Rei e Ikuko olharam instantaneamente para Usagi, que ainda não tinha dito nada desde que acordara.

- Querida! – gritou a sua mãe abraçando-a.

- Ai!

- Ah rica… non lhe toque muito! – advertiu a enfermeira dirigindo-se em direcção a Usagi, empurrando Rei pelo caminho. - Orra vejamos… - disse enquanto pegava na ficha clínica. - A menina tem uma hemorragia interrna na zona abdominal, trrréz costellas parrtidas e diverrsas queimadurras! Então que marrotices andou a fazerr parra ficarr assim hãã? – perguntou sorrindo exageradamente.

Todas a fitaram curiosas esperando uma resposta. Um turbilhão de ideias passava na cabeça de Usagi. Já esperava este momento, no entanto ainda não tinha encontrado uma explicação que não preocupasse a sua mãe e que ao mesmo tempo não revelasse a sua identidade à enfermeira.

- Eu… estava nos apartamentos Maison quando ouvi um barulho estranho, corri pelas escadas abaixo, entrei no elevador e… olhem acordei aqui! – explicou atabalhoadamente.

- Oh! – guinchou a enfermeira com a sua voz aguda. - Enton a menina é uma daz pazientes da derrrocada! Mon Dieu, teve muita sorrte! Aliaz, todos tiverron, parrece que o prrédio estava vazio quando caiu, as pezoas que estavam na rua no momento da derrocada forran atingidaz com algunz deztroços, mas ninguém se magoou gravemente.

- Ainda bem… – disse teatricamente, pois sabia que as Sailors do espaço exterior haviam-se certificado que ninguém estava no edifício antes deste ruir.

- A menina foi a pior até agorra. Esteve a dorrmir durrante 43 horras.

- É… A nossa Usagi tem um historial de longas sestas. – brincou Rei enquanto piscava o olho a Usagi.

- Clarro que se non fosse porr cauza daquelas garrotas, nada dizto tinha acontecido. – disse a enfermeira zangada enquanto ajustava os níveis de soro fisiológico.

- Desculpe? – perguntou Usagi intrigada.

- Parece que algumas pessoas viram as Sailors no prédio antes de ele ruir. Os telejornais inventaram a teoria de que foram elas a destruir o prédio. – disse Rei visivelmente aborrecida pelas palavras que a enfermeira acabara de pronunciar.

- Inventarom? Bah! Semprre que aquelas raparigaz de mini-saia aparecem, algum desastre acontece! Non sei o que lhes deu parra voltarrem ao fim de tantos anos!

- Não diga isso, as Sailors sempre nos aju… - começou Usagi.

- Non, cherie, você está confusa. A TV dizz que forram elas e todos concordam, já parra non falarr do meu sexto sentido que nunca me enganou. Quem somoz nós parra ignorrar as provaz?

- Mas elas sempre…

- Non querro que esforrce a sua linda cabecinha! Dezcance! Oh, tome lá um bombom! – exclamou, tirando um doce do bolso e enfiando-o na boca de Usagi.

- Se precizarrem de mim é só carregar nesse boton porr cima da cama! – prontificou-se saindo do quarto.

- Pronto, agora conta-me a verdade. – disse subitamente Ikuko com os olhos arregalados.

- Não tenho muito mais a dizer mamã… - mentiu.

- Então um prédio caiu em cima de ti sem mais nem menos? – perguntou irritada.

- Mamã, eu fui ao apartamento do Mamoru fazer limpeza porque já não era usado há muito tempo, quando de repente ouvi um barulho horrível, corri para o elevador e tudo ficou escuro! Eu não sei o que te dizer mais…

- Mas a enfermeira acabou de dizer que as Sailors foram lá vistas! – replicou Ikuko. - E essa história de ninguém estar dentro do prédio quando ele caiu também não me convence!

Rei viu Usagi a ficar baralhada e decidiu intervir em sua defesa.

- Quando a Usagi viu o que estava em apuros conseguiu chamar-nos a tempo pelo intercomunicador. Chegamos lá a tempo de evitar o pior. – colaborou Rei mantendo a história de Usagi.

- Estivemos aqui tanto tempo as duas e não me disseste nada Rei? – perguntou Ikuko com cara de zangada, mas parecendo ceder à história.

- A senhora já tinha preocupações suficientes, para quê mais uma?

Ikuko olhou para as duas com uma expressão de nervosismo.

- Então estão mesmo a falar a sério quando dizem que não tiveram nada haver com o desabamento? Ninguém te estava a atacar filha? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não mãe, a sério. – sorriu Usagi fazendo figas por debaixo dos lençóis.

- Ai… mas então porque é que o prédio caiu?

- Pois não sei mãe… A polícia deve averiguar o caso talvez… Sabes o que me apetecia agora? Um belo chocolate quente!

- Só mesmo tu! – suspirou enquanto saia do quarto para satisfazer o seu pedido.

Quando a porta bateu, Rei aproximou-se de Usagi.

- É verdade que estiveste aqui o tempo todo? – perguntou Usagi esboçando um sorriso, dando a mão a Rei.

- Estivemos todas aqui. A Makoto e a Minako tiveram que ir trabalhar, mas pediram para lhes ligar quando acordasses. Agora… - começou, assumindo um tom mais sério. - Conta-me a verdade.

- Hum… A minha história não te convenceu pois não? – sorriu, contando de seguida toda a história a Rei.

- A Úrano e a Neptuno… Então afinal aquela navegante sempre tinha o Ginzuishou…

- E o Cristal de Ouro!

- Bolas, eu não acredito que entraste naquele apartamento sem nos avisar… - desabafou Rei desapontada. - Se não fossem aquelas três sabe-se lá o que podia ter acontecido!

- Foi uma coisa espontânea, nunca pensei...

- Tu nunca pensas nas consequências dos teus actos! – ralhou. - Por muito empenhadas que estejamos para te proteger, sem uma colaboração da tua parte simplesmente não dá. Já te demos provas suficientes da nossa lealdade, sabes que estamos dispostas a dar a nossa vida pela nossa missão, só te pedimos que não deixes que isso seja em vão! – disse com os olhos húmidos.

Usagi baixou a cabeça sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Desculpa. Não volta a acontecer. – prometeu, com um nó na garganta. Não podia deixar de concordar com o que Rei dissera. A amiga ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e pegou nas suas mãos.

- Tu sabes que só digo isto para teu bem. Apesar das nossas zangas, és como uma irmã para mim… Não quero perder-te, nunca. – confessou com um sorriso terno.

- Oh Rei… Eu também te adoro, sabes disso. – respondeu Usagi abraçando-a a custo.

- Bem, disse Rei recompondo-se, tenho também uma novidade para te contar.

- Ai sim? – perguntou Usagi curiosa.

- No parque do templo, depois do nosso treino, eu descobr…

- Aqui tens querida! – disse Ikuko abrindo a porta subitamente. - Tive que descer três pisos! Também trouxe um copinho de chocolate quente para ti Rei.

- Hã… Obrigada Sra. Tsukino. – agradeceu desconcertada pegando no copo.

- Pardon, disse a enfermeira espreitando pela porta, o horrário das vizitas já acabou. Os familiarrres podem ficarr, mas os restantes terron que se ir embora.

- Depois acabamos a conversa pelo telemóvel, pode ser?

- Non, non! – barafustou a enfermeira. - A menina está num estado delicado, non querro aparrelhos electrónicos perrto de si!

Rei saiu do hospital aborrecida por não ter conseguido transmitir a sua descoberta a Usagi. Apanhou o metro em direcção ao templo.

Pelo caminho encontrou um pedinte, um dos muitos da cidade, e ofereceu-lhe uma moeda.

- Sinceramente… Que horror, esta gente devia ser toda expulsa da cidade! – comentou uma mulher de óculos escuros enquanto passeava o seu cão petit.

- Existe cada pessoa mais egocêntrica…! – comentou Rei suficientemente alto para a mulher ouvir.

Entrou no metro, sob o anoitecer. Após uma rápida e calma viagem, saiu na estação de metro mais próxima do seu templo.

Uma senhora idosa tropeçou na saída, deixando cair as sacas das compras. Apesar de muitas pessoas estarem a passar por ela, ninguém a auxiliou. Rei voltou para trás e auxiliou a anciã.

- A população desta cidade está sempre a aumentar, mas cada vez menos as pessoas se ajudam umas às outras.

- É verdade minha filha… Ninguém se interessa por ninguém nestas novas gerações.

Rei sorriu em concordância e foi para o templo.

Passou os grandes portões e dirigiu-se para o parque. No exacto sítio onde tinha desmaiado dias antes, encontrava-se a ponta de um telhado branco. Rei sentia uma aura estranha associada à estrutura. Parecia ser bastante antiga, quer pelo facto da parte do telhado a descoberto apresentar um aspecto velho, quer pelo facto de aquilo ser apenas a ponta da estrutura, o que queria dizer que estava enterrado profundamente devido aos anos passados.

Rei não teria descoberto a estrutura, se a sua batalha com Júpiter não tivesse sido suficientemente intensa ao ponto de criar aquela cratera. Aproximou-se e colocou a mão.

- Eu… sinto… - murmurou fechando os olhos. Via à sua frente luz, brilho. Via o Milénio de Prata. Via a Rainha Serenity colocando o Ginzuishou no ceptro lunar.

- Rei? – ouviu uma voz vinda de um vulto, que colocara a mão no seu ombro.

Com reflexos rápidos, pegou no braço e fez com que o homem descrevesse um arco por cima de si e fosse cair à sua frente. Foi então que viu o rapaz de cabelo desgrenhado.

- Desculpa se te assustei… - disse, estendido no chão.

- Yuuichirou! Esqueci-me que voltavas hoje! Claro que me assustaste aparecendo assim do nada! Isso são maneiras de cumprimentar a tua… patroa? - disse esboçando um sorriso maroto, beijando-o de seguida.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou olhando para o caos que reinava no parque.

- Uff… Longa história, mais tarde falamos disso. Estava a morrer de saudades tuas, nunca mais voltavas…

- Duas semaninhas, foi o que combinamos. Já não via os meus pais há imenso tempo! Mas diz-me… Sentiste a minha falta? – perguntou sorrindo.

Rei enrolou os braços à volta do pescoço de Yuuichirou e beijou-o demoradamente.

- Isto responde à tua pergunta?

- Anda daí, tenho uma surpresa para ti. – disse Yuuichirou, puxando Rei até dentro do templo.

Na sala de jantar encontrava-se uma mesa com os mais variados petiscos. Toda a divisão estava repleta de velas brancas e pétalas de rosa vermelhas.

Rei ficou espantada ao contemplar tal acto de romantismo.

-Fizeste isso tudo para mim? – perguntou corada.

-Claro! Mereces isto… e muito mais! – replicou embaraçado.

Jantaram à luz das velas, beberam champanhe e conversaram durante horas.

- Agora a sobremesa! – disse muito excitado, enquanto se levantava para ir à cozinha.

- O Yuuichirou tem um lado romântico que eu não conhecia…! – pensou Rei feliz.

- Mas o que é que se passa aqui? – perguntou o avô, abrindo a porta da sala.

- Avô! Vá dormir! – alarmou-se zangada com a falta de sentido de oportunidade. Agora estou ocupa…

- Aqui está a sobremesa! – exclamou Yuuichirou dando um encontrão no avô. - Mestre! O que está aqui a fazer? Pensava que estava a dormir!

- Hum… Leite-creme! – salivou, sentando-se à mesa.

- Desculpe mestre, mas só fiz para duas pessoas…

- Não faz mal! – respondeu, repartindo pequenas porções por três taças. - Bom proveito.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Rei a Yuuichirou, ao vê-lo suar.

- Não é nada… - respondeu-lhe, olhando para a taça do avô.

- Ai! O que é isto dentro do leite-creme? – interrogou-se, pegando num objecto impregnado com creme. - Isto é…

Yuuichirou bateu com a palma da sua mão na testa.

- Um anel de rubi…?! – exclamou Rei olhando para a pedra vermelho-fogo que o avô segurava.

- Queria fazer-te uma surpresa... – suspirou Yuuichirou, tirando o anel das mãos do avô e ajoelhando-se.

O coração de Rei começou a bater mais rapidamente.

- Ritinha, amor da minha vida, aceitas casar comigo? – perguntou olhando fixamente para os negros olhos de Rei, que se encheram de lágrimas de alegria.

- Sim! – respondeu-lhe feliz, enquanto anel era colocado no seu dedo.

De repente o seu intercomunicador começou a tocar. Era Makoto.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Yuuichirou ainda fora de si de felicidade.

- Nada, esquece! – exclamou, ignorando a chamada.

- Meu rapaz… - interrompeu o avô. Tinham-se esquecido de que ele ainda estava presente na sala. - Espero que trates da minha neta como ela merece. – disse colocando a mão no ombro de Yuuichirou.

- Sim mestre, claro mestre! – respondeu embaraçado, fazendo vénias.

- Têm então a minha bênção. – disse o avô baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito. Saiu da sala deixando-os a sós, mas não antes de Rei vislumbrar um sorriso rasgado na face do seu velho avô.

- A surpresa não acaba aqui… - disse Yuuichirou pegando Rei no colo.

Seguiu até ao quarto. Também este se encontrava com a cama coberta de pétalas vermelhas e velas brancas que rodeavam o quarto.

- Yuuichirou… - suspirou Rei entregando-se a uma noite repleta de paixão e amor.

Rei acordou sobressaltada. Uma aura estranha invadia-lhe a mente. Yuuichirou estava deitado ao seu lado e dormia profundamente.

Levantou-se da cama e vestiu-se rapidamente. Ouviu um ligeiro barulho vindo do alto. Olhou para o candeeiro que pendia do tecto, que balançava suavemente. Saiu do quarto e percorreu os corredores do templo. O que começou como uma ligeira vibração transformara-se em algo mais forte. Todo o templo rangia e tremia. Ouviu o seu avô e Yuuichirou a levantarem-se também. Sentia cada vez mais intensamente um mau presságio, um terrível agoiro. Algo de maligno estava a acontecer, algo mais do que um simples terramoto. Correu para fora do templo.

Um grito de espanto saiu involuntariamente da sua boca ao ver uma espessa barreira negra que envolvia todo o recinto do templo e do parque, impedindo a entrada ou a saída a quem quer que fosse.

Olhou para o alto. No topo do telhado do templo estava uma mulher com aspecto de feiticeira, com um olhar sinistro e congelante, a causadora da barreira.

- Kaorinite!

- Guerreira de Marte, encontramo-nos de novo. – disse pairando no ar. A mulher tinha cabelos ruivos apanhados num rabo-de-cavalo que lhe pendia para o peito. A sua pele era clara, demasiado clara, dando-lhe um ar pálido e fantasmagórico.

- Como sabes que eu sou… - engasgou-se Rei assustada.

- Ah ah! Sei bem quem são. Todas vocês. – disse com um olhar superior, segurando uma pedra negra.

- O Ginzuishou…! - surpreendeu-se, reconhecendo a pedra.

- Ah sim, como podes ver já temos algum controlo sobre o mítico Ginzuishou. – disse acariciando-o. - Gostas deste campo de forças criado por ele? Ninguém pode entrar… ou sair! Estás só! – riu-se, elevando-se no ar.

- O que se passa?! – perguntou o seu avô saindo de dentro do templo com Yuuichirou.

- AVÔ CUIDADO! – gritou, atirando-se para a frente dele enquanto Kaorinite lançava um ataque de energia negra. Por sua vez, Yuuichirou protegeu-os aos dois, levando com o ataque. - FERNANDO! – berrou ao vê-lo coberto de raios negros, uivando de dor, por cima de si.

- Socorro! – gritou o avô ao ser enrolado por cordas e elevado para ao lado de Karorinite.

- AVÔ! – gritou Rei dividida. Yuuichirou jazia a seus pés, sem forças e em sofrimento. Por outro lado, o seu velho avô estava à mercê de Kaorinite.

- Mostras quem és realmente e admites que passaste uma vida a ocultar a tua verdadeira identidade aos teus familiares, ou preferes combater-me… assim? Perdes de qualquer das maneiras! – riu-se Kaorinite.

Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Não importava as consequências, apenas tinha que salvar os seus entes queridos.

- Cristal de Marte… - nas suas mãos um cristal vermelho apareceu. - **MARS CRYSTAL POWER…** - gritou, sentindo os olhos de Yuuichirou e do seu avô postos em si. Kaorinite sorriu como que esperando aquele momento. **MAKE… UP**!

Por entre chamas vermelhas, instantes depois surgia como Super Sailor Marte.

- Rei… - exclamou Yuuichirou incrédulo.

Dois corvos negros surgiram por detrás do templo.

- Interrompeste um momento de sonho, magoaste os meus entes queridos, cometeste um crime grave. Vou castigar-te em nome de Marte, acção!

- Que medo… - zombou a inimiga.

- Phobos, Deimos! - gritou para os corvos, ordenando-os que tentassem libertar o seu avô das cordas. - **FIRE** **SOUL! **– invocou, formando um mar de chamas dirigido a Kaorinite. Esta ergueu o Ginzuishou que absorveu as chamas. - Não!!

- Miúda atrevida… - disse Kaorinite com um ar diabólico, enxotando os corvos – Já trato de ti!

O Ginzuishou devolveu as chamas com uma incrível intensidade.

**- FIRE SOUL, BIRD!** – gritou com todas as suas forças. Um pássaro de fogo saído das suas mãos colidiu com as chamas. A força do impacto elevou Marte e atirou-a para o interior do parque.

Antes de ser envolvida pelo mato, conseguiu vislumbrar ao longe três vultos que se dirigiam em direcção à barreira negra.

Caiu pesadamente no sítio indo o telhado branco estava soterrado. A sua cabeça deu um desconfortável estalido. Sangue começou a escorrer-lhe da testa. Os seus olhos estavam pesados, o seu avô e Yuuichirou precisavam de ajuda, mas estavam longe, longe, longe….

*

_- Marte?_

_- Sim, Rainha?_

Encontrava-se numa sala branca com um imenso vitral, via no meio do espaço o planeta Terra, como uma pérola azul sobre uma tela negra.

_- Preciso de falar contigo. _– disse a Rainha sorrindo. - _Sei que és muito amiga da Princesa Serenity, e preciso de te fazer uma pergunta que espero que me respondas com franqueza._

_- Sim majestade._

_- É verdade que a Princesa se tem encontrado com o Príncipe Endymion na Terra? – _perguntou calmamente.

_- Rainha, a princesa… hã…_- atrapalhou-se.

_- É uma pergunta simples, que requer uma resposta simples... _– sorriu.

_- Sim, é verdade…_- respondeu Marte sentindo que estava a trair a sua amiga.

Inesperadamente, a Rainha olhou vagamente para o tecto e sorriu.

_- A história repete-se. _- disse a Rainha triste.

Marte quase que poderia jurar que viu uma pequena lágrima no interior dos seus olhos.

_- Rainha, mas de certo que não era por causa desse assunto que queria ver-me com tanta urgência?_– perguntou, receosa do seu comportamento franco. Não seria apenas para isso que a tinha acordado da cama tão cedo àquela hora da manha.

_- Não, de todo. _– compôs-se a Rainha. - _Receio que sejam assuntos muito mais sérios e graves. Os tumultos na terra estão cada vez mais frequentes, receio que em breve o Milénio de Prata seja atacado._

Marte esboçou um sorriso confiante.

_- Estamos preparadas, além disso temos o Cristal Prate…_

_- A energia maligna está muito forte. – _interrompeu a Rainha._ - Teria que usar o poder do total do Ginzuishou. Caso isso aconteça, receio que seja o fim do nosso reino._

_- O poder total do Cristal simboliza a destruição?_

_- O Ginzuishou é um óptimo escudo, mas também uma arma terrível. Ele busca a sua força às entranhas da alma, a nossa semente de estrela, dos seus utilizadores. Utilizar o seu poder total equivale a fragmentar a nossa alma, o que resulta na morte. Porém, utilizado com moderação, o seu poder provém da força das Sailors de toda a galáxia._

_- Sailors… de toda a galáxia?_– perguntou Marte espantada.

_- Sim, por toda a galáxia existem Sailor Senshi. O Ginzuishou é o resultado de pequenos fragmentos das suas almas, das suas sementes de estrela. É o objecto mais poderoso do Universo. A única forma de ultrapassar o seu poder é fazendo uma coisa horrível, recolhendo as sementes de estrela de todas as guerreiras da galáxia, o que resulta na morte das guerreiras. Por essa razão, tornámo-nos o alvo de inveja de todo o universo._

_- Não deveríamos ter uma maior protecção?_– perguntou nervosa, consciencializando-se pela primeira vez do poder que a rainha dominava com o poderoso cristal.

_- E temos. Temos as Sailor Senshi do Espaço Exterior, que protegem o Milénio de Prata dos ataques dos invasores de fora do nosso sistema solar._

Marte olhou para o céu escuro, imaginando que nos confins do sistema solar existiam guerreiras do Milénio de Prata, tal como ela, que zelavam pela paz.

_- Então… Não somos as únicas Sailors do Sistema Solar_? – perguntou com tristeza ao imaginar a vida solitária das outras guerreiras, que viviam nos confins daquele céu escuro e tenebroso.

_- Existe uma navegante por planeta. Cada planeta encerra em si uma semente de estrela, que encarna num ser humano, que se transforma em Navegante._

_- Então… Sailors de Saturno, Úrano, Neptuno e Plutão…_

_- Tu, minha querida_… - disse a rainha pondo a mão no peito de Marte. -_ Nasceste sob o poder de Marte, o planeta da guerra, da luta e do arqueiro, que encerra o poder do fogo e das chamas. Tens um grande poder encerrado em ti, foi por isso que te chamei._

_- Rainha, sou apenas uma rapariga normal, não tenho grandes poderes.__ – contestou a jovem guerreira envergonhada._

_- Oh, isso é o que pensas! _– exclamou a Rainha Serenity sorrindo_. - Tens um poder psíquico muito grande e uma lealdade e coragem ainda maior. Quando despertares verdadeiramente, serás uma das guerreiras mais poderosas. Nomeio-te a Guardiã das memórias do Milénio de Prata_. – disse, colocando a mão na testa de Marte. Um grande clarão de luz apareceu.

_- Guardiã?_

_- Se o Milénio de Prata for destruído – e pode vir a ser destruído- usarei todo o poder do sagrado Ginzuishou para salvaguardar todas as vossas sementes de estrela, para que num futuro distante possam viver de novo. E, para que nunca se esqueçam de que um dia existiu um reino chamado Milénio de Prata onde foram felizes, tu Marte, quando todas as guerreiras deste sistema despertarem verdadeiramente o poder dentro delas, irás devolver todas as memórias da vossa vida na Lua. _– disse a Rainha destroçada, vertendo uma lágrima.

_- Rainha_… - exclamou Marte com o coração partido ao pensar na possível destruição do reino que tanto amava.

_- Para que nunca te aconteça nada de mal, concedo-te a protecção de Phobos e Deimos. _– anunciou, descendo sobre ela dois corvos._ Sob o teu comando, Phobos e Deimos ajudar-te-ão a cumprir a tua missão._

_- E, no futuro, como recuperaremos o Ginzuishou?_

_- O poder do Ginzuishou é grandioso demais para ser usado pela princesa Serenity, jovem e inexperiente. Procurem pelos oito fragmentos e terão o verdadeiro Ginzuishou._

Phobos e Deimos grasnaram alto.

_- Oito fragmentos? _– ouviu-se a perguntar cada vez mais longe.O granar dos corvos estava cada vez mais audível. _Oito, oito, oito…_

Despertou. Phobos e Deimos estavam ao seu lado. Estava muito tonta. Levou a mão à cabeça. Viu uma enorme mancha de sangue. Tinha um grande golpe na cabeça, derivado da violenta queda.

- Avô! – gritou ignorando os seus ferimentos e as dores lancinantes, levantando-se para salvar o seu avô.

Correu e atravessou o parque até chegar ao átrio. Deparou-se com um cenário dantesco. O seu avô ainda estava elevado no ar, envolvido em cordas, com um ar de sofrimento. Yuuichirou estava ensanguentado e sem forças, após óbvias tentativas falhadas de salvar o seu mestre.

Kaorinite estava a tentar manter a barreira por ela criada, enquanto que Úrano, Célimoon e Neptuno a tentavam destruir pelo lado de fora. Aproveitou a oportunidade, vendo que Kaorinite estava distraída.

**- MARS FLAME SNIPER!** – gritou lançando a sua flecha de fogo.

- RAIOS!! – exclamou Kaorinite voltando-se para Marte. Nesse momento a barreira enfraqueceu. A flecha foi absorvida pelo Ginzuishou.

**- WORLD…** - berrou Úrano no lado de fora. **- SHAKING!** – o seu ataque quebrou a barreira, deixando-as entrar. A cara de Kaorinite ganhou um tom vermelho-raiva.

**- STAR…** - invocou Célimoon elevando as suas mãos para o céu estrelado. **- RAIN! **– uma chuva de estrelas afiadas de energia caiu do firmamento, em direcção a Kaorinite.

Esta elevou o Ginzuishou, que começou a absorver o ataque. Mas, para surpresa de Kaorinite, este começou a vibrar descontroladamente. A cor negra do Cristal começou a aclarar e a soltar raios de luz.

- Mantém o ataque! – gritou Neptuno a Célimoon, entusiasmada ao ver o fenómeno. A guerreira tentava manter o fluxo da chuva de estrelas a muito custo.

- PODER NEGRO! – gritou Kaorinite atacando o seu Ginzuishou. Este escureceu e absorveu todo o ataque de Célimoon. - Basta! – berrou furiosa enquanto o Cristal devolvia o ataque em direcção às Sailors. Estas fugiram, mas o impacto do ataque fez com que Neptuno se estatelasse na pedra do átrio, deixando-a inconsciente.

- Neptuno! – gritaram Úrano e Célimoon correndo em direcção a ela. Foram impedidas de a alcançar devido ao círculo de fogo que se formara ao seu redor. Marte e Yuuichirou também tinham um anel de fogo à sua volta, que impossibilitava saída.

- Agora, este é o momento! O começo do fim da aliança luo-estelar! Mato quatro guerreiras de uma só vez! – sorriu Kaorinite orgulhosa de si mesma, fazendo com que as chamas se elevassem e o círculo ficasse cada vez mais apertado. – Equanto vocês ficam tostadinhas, vou acabar o que vim aqui fazer. – disse, voltando-se para o avô amarrado, lançando-lhe uma descarga de energia. O avô gritava de dor e agonia.

- AVÔ!! – berrava Marte quase sem voz, chorando desesperadamente. As chamas estavam cada vez mais próximas, o ar cada vez mais quente e irrespirável.

- Marte, és a guerreira do fogo, consegues controlar as chamas. – gritou Célimoon no outro extremo, com a mão na garganta.

- Não! – berrou Marte envolta em lágrimas. - N-não consigo controlar o fogo sem ser o dos meus ataques! Ajuda-o, POR FAVOR! – gritou vendo o sofrimento do seu avô.

Célimoon olhou para Úrano, que acenou afirmativamente.

- Abre o teu coração… e confia em nós. – disse Célimoon fazendo com o que o majestoso ceptro lunar se materializasse nas suas mãos.

- Salva o meu avô! – gritou Marte desesperada.

- Invoca a tua semente de estrela, rápido! – bramiu Úrano vendo Neptuno quase a ser engolida pelas chamas.

- PODER DO CRISTAL DE MARTE!– berrou Marte sofucada.

No centro da meia lua do ceptro lunar, encontrava-se o Ginzuishou, idêntico ao de Kaorinite, mas de um prateado puro e resplandecente.

- Pelo poder da aliança luo-estelar, guerreira protegida pelo planeta Marte…

Kaorinite vendo o que se estava a passar em baixo parou de atacar o avô e preparou-se para atacar Célimoon mortalmente.

- PHOBOS, DEIMOS!

Os seus corvos voaram rapidamente até Kaorinite e roubaram-lhe o Ginzuishou enegrecido. Entretanto, Neptuno ganhara novamente consciência.

- … desperta o teu eterno poder, transforma-te… - continuou Célimoon quase desfalecendo com o calor e o fumo. - **ETERNA**! – o Ginzuishou do ceptro brilhou intensamente banhando Marte na sua luz.

Entretanto, Kaorinite conseguira recuperar o Ginzuishou das patas de Phobos.

De repente, no firmamento, um astro, o planeta Marte, brilhou intensamente banhando a Terra na sua luz vermelha.

As palavras fluíram da boca de Marte.

- Marte, meu planeta guardião, planeta do arqueiro, do fulgor vermelho, concede-me o teu poder! Eterna, **ETERNA**! – a semente de estrela saiu do corpo de Marte, sendo envolvida pala luz do Ginzuishou, entrando de seguida novamente no corpo de Marte. **- MARS ETERNAL, MAKE UP!** – berrou, transformando-se na Eterna Sailor Marte.

- Não pode ser! – gritou Kaorinite furiosa, retomando o ataque ao idoso. - PODER TOTAL!

A voz de agonia do avô calou-se. Tudo aconteceu um meros segundos. Phobos atacou Kaorinite e Deimos rompeu as cordas que seguravam o avô. Yuuichirou correu entre as chamas para amparar o seu mestre, que caía do alto.

**- INFERNO DE MARTE** – gritou Marte, e todos os círculos de fogo que os envolviam foram sugados para as suas mãos - **EXPLODE!**

Uma maciça bola de fogo surgiu das suas mãos em direcção a Kaorinite, que a tentou absorver inutilmente. A bola aumentou exponencialmente de tamanho e explodiu com tremenda força, fazendo com que Kaorinite desaparecesse.

A explosão cobriu o céu, arrancando as folhas das árvores e pintando os edifícios em tons de laranja.

O impulso da explosão atirou Marte contra a parede do templo.

Tudo ficou em silêncio. Segundos depois, ouviu-se um barulho de algo pequeno a embater no chão.

- Apanha o Ginzuishou! – exclamou Neptuno para Úrano, que de seguida correu para apanhar o Cristal enegrecido que jazia no chão. Assim que Úrano lhe tocou, este soltou uma faísca e desapareceu.

- Raios! – gritou Úrano enfurecida.

- Avô! – exclamou Marte correndo para o avô e Yuuichirou. - Avô… - chorou dando a mão ao seu avô, que tinha dificuldade em respirar.

Este abriu os olhos a muito custo e sorriu para Marte e Yuuichirou, que também lhe segurou a mão.

- Sempre foste o meu orgulho. – disse a Marte, cuja cara estava lavada em lágrimas. - No futuro… espero que sejam muito felizes… - suspirou fechando os olhos de seguida.

A transformação eterna de Marte quebrou-se, dando lugar à sua forma anterior. Esta atirou-se nos braços de Yuuichirou chorando.

A noite caiu, e nada quebrou o silêncio eterno sobre o templo Hikawa.

1 Referência ao Capítulo 3


	9. A leadade de Haruka e Michiru?

**Resumo dos capítulos anteriores:** _Usagi encontra Mamoru, mas este sob _ _influência do poder negro ataca-a. Com a ajuda das Outer Senshi este fica livre do poder negro. De seguida, é absorvido para o Cristal de Ouro de Célimoon. Rei é atacada por Kaorinite, que consegue usar algum do poder do Ginzuishou de Usagi, que fora roubado semanas atrás por Esmeralda. No meio da luta, Rei tem uma visão da sua vida no Milénio de Prata e descobre a base de funcionamento do Ginzuishou. Entretanto, Kaorinite ataca o seu avô e Marte com a ajuda do Ginzuishou de Célimoon, evolui para a sua forma eterna. Após combater Kaorinite, a sua transformação eterna regride e o seu avô morre nos seus braços._

- Dois funerais num só dia, é inacreditável. – disse Makoto a Minako enquanto bebia o seu chá, num café.

- Nunca vi a Rei tão deprimida… - suspirou Minako melancólica. Perder o avô no dia em que fica noiva… Coitadinho do avô… Ainda o consigo ver a meter-se comigo…

- Nem me digas nada. Se eu não visse não tinha acreditado… - respondeu Makoto com os olhos húmidos.

- E o Mário…? Como está ele a reagir?

Makoto olhou fixamente para a sua chávena cheia de chá, cujo vapor bruxuleava ao sabor da brisa.

- Está inconsolável, como era de esperar… - respondeu-lhe triste. Ele tinha acabado com a Reika há pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim o sentimento que os uniu durante tantos anos não desaparece assim de um momento para o outro.

- Claro, entendo… O avô da Rei e a Reika… Duas pessoas que conhecíamos tão bem… - suspirou Minako tentando conter a pergunta que queria fazer.

- Sim Minako, pergunta… - disse Makoto revirando os olhos vendo a cara de impaciente da sua amiga.

- O Motoki acabou com ela porquê? – perguntou rápido, tentando disfarçar a sua inconveniência.

Makoto atrapalhou-se receando a pergunta inevitável.

- Muitos motivos, por exemplo, ela estava em África há muitos anos, uma relação não pode ser construída sempre à distância. E além disso… - calou-se Makoto corada.

- Diz, **DIZ**! – perguntou Minako alto não conseguindo conter a curiosidade, já com os cotovelos no meio da mesa. Todos os clientes do café voltaram-se para ela. Ahahahah…! – riu-se falsamente, corada. Eu… estava só a perguntar o número premiado da lotaria aqui à minha amiga, ahahah… - desculpou-se envergonhada.

- Como estava a dizer… - continuou Makoto ainda relutante- o Motoki entretanto encontrou outra pessoa.

- Não me digas! Quem?! – perguntou em pulgas.

Makoto abriu a bolsa e retirou de lá um anel de noivado.

- Eu… - disse corada exibindo o anel.

- Não acredito!! É uma esmeralda a sério? – perguntou Minako. Makoto acenou afirmativamente. Parabéns amiga! UAUUU! – gritou levantado-se. Toda a gente olhou para elas novamente. Hã… Quem diria, ganhei o terceiro prémio…! – disse sentando-se.

- Ò Minako! – sorriu Makoto com a face encarnada.

- Isso dura há quanto tempo?

- Já andamos juntos desde que o restaurante abriu. Mas já estávamos atraídos um pelo outro desde o primeiro momento que nos vimos. – respondeu Makoto com a cabeça nas nuvens. Pediu-me em noivado ontem.

- Ontem? – surpreendeu-se Minako.

- Sim, ele confessou-me que combinou com o Yuuichirou. Compraram os anéis ao mesmo tempo imagina!

- Tu já andas com ele desde que o restaurante abriu e não me disseste nada? – repreendeu-a Minako, ofendida.

- Minako… Não tínhamos certezas de nada e além disso – deu a mão a Minako- não te queria magoar. Sei que houve um tempo em que também gostavas dele.

Minako sorriu-lhe fraternalmente.

- Eu namorisquei um pouco com ele há anos. – esclareceu. Foi uma brincadeira de adolescentes, imagina que na mesma altura apaixonei-me pela Haruka porque pensava que ela era um rapaz. Makoto riu-se e guardou o anel. Oh! Então não o vais usar?

Makoto olhou para ela como se tivesse sido insultada.

- É uma questão de respeito! A ex-namorada do meu noivo vai ser sepultada hoje, apesar do Motoki ter acabado com ela não posso fingir que nunca se passou nada entre eles. Eu sei que ele a amou muito e compreendo que precise de fazer o seu luto. Usar isto neste dia é o mesmo que lhe dizer "esquece a outra porque o que importa é esta". – explicou.

- Sim, compreendo. – disse Minako bebendo o seu chocolate quente. Mas sempre suspeitas da morte dela?

Makoto fez uma pausa e tomou um golo de chá.

- Quando o Motoki soube a notícia e me contou não associei. – disse assumindo um tom mais soturno. Mas aconteceram algumas coisas que me fizeram ter certeza de que a morte dela não foi acidental.

- Como assim…? – perguntou Minako arrepiada.

- Ouviste falar da morte daquela pintora famosa que à anos atrás pintou um retrato da Usagi e do Mamoru?

- Sim, apareceu em todos os noticiários… Foi encontrada morta sem causa aparente na moradia dela não é verdade?

- Eu estava a passar perto da igreja de Jubaan e ouvi duas senhoras a comentarem que um padre de outra paróquia tinha morrido há uns dias. Isto não te faz lembrar nada?

Minako engasgou-se. Olhou Makoto nos olhos e recuou no tempo. Reika, o padre, a pintora, o avô de Rei, todas as peças de encaixavam.

- Os portadores dos sete cristais arco-íris. – concluiu chocada.

- Exactamente. – disse triunfante. Todos foram encontrados mortos sem causa aparente, num ambiente onde havia indícios de luta. Quando soube da morte da Reika fez-se luz. Como o avô da Rei era um portador, a próxima vítima poderia ser ele. Tentei chamar a Rei pelo intercomunicador mas infelizmente ela não respondeu.

- Foi quando me chamaste a mim?

- Sim…. Eu estava longe, numa cabana no interior com o Mário. Foi onde ele me pediu em casamento… - disse com remorsos.

- E eu já não fui a tempo… - suspirou Minako baixando a cabeça. Mas estavam lá a Úrano, a Neptuno e aquela guerreira.

- Oh! – exclamou Makoto. Já não ouvia delas há anos! Como estão?

- Estão eternas. – disse Minako aborrecida fazendo barulho com a sua palhinha, enquanto bebia o resto do chocolate quente. Quando cheguei desapareceram logo, típico.

- Hum… Será que estás com inveja Joaninha? – perguntou num tom de gozo.

- Euuuu? – exclamou corada. Imagina! Claro que não!

- Pois… Quando o tempo certo chegar, nós também o seremos.

Minako esboçou um sorriso triste.

- O tempo certo… - disse alienada. Tu tens o Mário, a Rei o Yuuichirou, a Usagi o Mamoru, a Ami a sua carreira com um futuro brilhante. E eu tenho o quê? O Artemis? – perguntou sarcasticamente. Nem isso, ele já é comprometido com a Luna. Bah!

- Minako…

- Minako nada! – disse irritada com a vida. Eu não tenho nada Makoto, nada! Ser guerreira é a única coisa que sei fazer, e nem a isso tenho sorte nem sou suficientemente boa.

- Minako, pára. –ordenou Makoto segurando-lhe a mão. Tu és uma rapariga encantadora com sonhos lindos. Sinto-me honrada em dizer que sou a tua melhor amiga, sempre que estive em baixo estiveste lá por mim, és uma das pessoas nesta Terra que é capaz de se sacrificar pelos outros, e raios me partam se vou deixar que fiques assim!

Minako olhou para Makoto sem conseguir exprimir as palavras de agradecimento que lhe iam na alma. Se sempre soube que Makoto era umas das pessoas que mais se preocupava com ela, agora tinha a certeza.

- Obrigada. – disse agradecida. Olha lá… - observou Minako olhando para o relógio- a que horas é o funeral?

- O da Reika é o primeiro, começa ás duas.

- São 14:04! – gritou Minako levantando-se.

Conduziram apressadamente durante dez minutos em direcção ao cemitério.

Estacionaram o carro e correram até ao cortejo fúnebre. Pelo caminho Minako tirou o sobretudo que vestia, revelando um vestido preto com um grande decote.

- JOANA! – exclamou Makoto corada.

- Que foi?! Nunca se sabe aonde podemos encontrar o amor da nossa vida!

Avistaram o cortejo fúnebre mais à frente. Minako ficou atrás, enquanto que Makoto correr para alcançar Mário, um dos primeiros na fila.

- Desculpa – disse ofegante. Fiquei… hã… Presa no trânsito.

- Não tem mal… - respondeu Motoki com o olhar vago.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Makoto preocupada, segurando-lhe o braço.

- Hei de ficar, com a tua ajuda. – respondeu Motoki enquanto uma lágrima insistia em sair dos seus olhos.

Makoto sentiu um misto de ciúme e pena.

Chegaram ao local onde Reika seria sepultada. O cemitério estava repleto de cerejeiras em flor. Uma brisa soprou acariciando os cabelos de Makoto, todos ficaram em silêncio.

De repente, um chiar alto interrompeu o momento silencioso. Uma rapariga cheia de ligaduras sentada numa cadeira de rodas surgiu por detrás das árvores.

- Desculpem o atraso…! – disse Usagi talvez falando mais alto do que pretendia, enquanto o seu irmão Shingo empurrava a cadeira.

Makoto bateu com a mão na testa, a amiga estava a fazer um espalhafato.

Após o serviço fúnebre, as três amigas e Shingo juntaram-se.

- Olá Shingo! – cumprimentou Minako piscando o olho ao irmão de Usagi.

Shingo não conseguiu deixar de olhar para o decote de Minako.

- Hã… mamã.. Quer dizer, olá! – atrapalhou-se, corando muito. Vou deixar-vos a sós. – disse correndo disparado.

- O teu irmão é um fofo! – brincou Minako. Deram-te alta do hospital?

- Só para vir ao funeral, tenho de voltar para o hospital logo a seguir. Como está o Mário? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Está triste, como é normal. – disse Makoto.

- Claro… Compreende-se, coitadinho. Ele nunca vai encontrar uma pessoa como a Reika. – disse Usagi abanando a cabeça. Minako trocou um olhar cúmplice com Makoto. Usagi ainda não sabia do noivado. E a Rei? Eu queria ter estado com ela antes do funeral mas não me deixaram sair antes.

- Está dentro da capela com o Yuuichirou. – respondeu Makoto olhando para uma capela no fim do florido cemitério.

- Pediu para ficar sozinha. – acrescentou Minako.

- Pois, coitadinha… Deve estar muito em baixo… Eu própria não queria acreditar… - suspirou triste e nostálgica, lembrando-se dos momentos divertidos que todas passaram com o divertido e bem-disposto avô no passado. E a Ami? A este ritmo não chega a tempo.

Minako e Makoto entreolharam-se novamente, como tentando encontrar uma maneira de suavizar o que tinham de dizer.

- Usagi… A Ami não vem. – anunciou Makoto.

A cara de nostalgia de Usagi transformou-se em choque.

- Como não vem?! – perguntou indignada.

- Tentamos ligar-lhe montes de vezes… mas ela nunca atendeu. Num dos telefonemas atendeu-me a colega de quarto que disse sempre que ela estava indisponível. – explicou Makoto.

- Eu mandei-lhe uma mensagem e um e-mail, mas também não tive resposta…

- Será que… lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? – interrogou-se inquieta.

- Não! – sorriu Makoto falsamente. Também ela estava preocupada com Ami. Deve estar ocupadíssima a estudar, de certo nem viu as mensagens.

- Pois é, sabes como é a Ami quando começa a estudar! – colaborou Minako.

- Boa tarde. – ouviu-se uma voz vinda de baixo. Makoto baixou a cabeça e viu dois gatos.

- Artemis, Luna! Estão atrasados. – observou Minako.

Artemis ficou com o pêlo levantado e adoptou uma postura agressiva.

- Isto vindo de uma pessoa muito responsável que NUNCA chega atrasada. – respondeu violentamente.

- Ouve lá, não estamos aqui para discutir os MEUS atrasos minha bola de pêlo, mas sim os te… - respondeu-lhe de uma forma igualmente agressiva.

- Minako, Artemis! – afrontou-se Makoto. Acham que é o momento?

- Vou dar uma volta, o ar aqui está muito pesado. – respondeu Artemis virando-lhes as costas, deixando Luna. Fez-se um silêncio pesado.

- Eu não sei o que se passa com ele. – disse Minako olhando para o céu nublado. Ultimamente tem estado tão agressivo, ele não era assim…

- Até a Luna já não gosta tanto de estar com ele, não é Luninha? – sorriu Usagi enquanto Luna saltava para o seu colo.

- Ela ainda não consegue falar?**1** – perguntou Makoto enquanto empurrava a cadeira de Usagi.

- Não, ainda não… - suspirou. - Se ao menos eu tivesse o Ginzuishou…

Caminharam até à capela e sentaram-se nos bancos de jardim em frente, esperando que Rei abrisse as portas. Minutos depois um homem saiu da capela.

O homem, na casa dos quarenta, era alto e magro, com barba perfeitamente aparada. Tinha o cabelo grisalho e envergava um fato preto com uma gravata cinzenta. Dirigiu-se a elas.

- Takashi Hino, prazer. – cumprimentou-as com um ar austero.

- Boa tarde, sou a Makoto Kino, ela é a Minako Lima, e esta a Usagi Tsukino. – respondeu apresentando as amigas. Muito prazer.

- São amigas da Rei? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim. – responderam em coro.

- Sou o pai dela. – disse, com indiferença. – As meninas podem entrar se quiserem, ela precisa de um ombro amigo.

- Os nossos sentimentos pela sua perda Sr. Takashi. – disse Makoto fazendo uma vénia.

- O avô da Rei era o pai da minha falecida mulher, Risa Hino. – explicou, com um ar apático. – Não eramos muito próximos, só o via uma vez por mês quando ia visitar a Rei. A idade dele era um pouco avançada, por isso um ataque cardíaco não é nada de anormal. Bem, com lincença, tenho uma reunião daqui a pouco, muito prazer em vos conhecer. – disse, despedindo-se com uma vénia e caminhando para a saída.

- Não sabia que o pai da Rei era tão fino e chique. – observou Minako.

- Ataque cardíaco? – perguntou Usagi ignorando a falta de tacto de Minako.

- Pelos vistos é a "versão oficial" da causa de morte. – respondeu Makoto empurrando a cadeira de Usagi em direcção ao interior da capela.

- O pai dela… É tão frio… Nem vai ficar para o funeral. – observou, com pena da amiga.

- Não admira que a Rei o deteste. – observou Minako entrando na capela.

Era bastante pequena. No centro estava uma urna fechada, cheia de velas brancas e flores.

Rei e Yuuichirou estavam sentados num canto. Rei usava uns óculos pretos exageradamente grandes, que contrastavam com as ligaduras brancas que usava na testa.

Rei olhou para as amigas. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se. Usagi por mais que tentasse não conseguia exprimir o seu pesar em palavras. Rei entendeu o dilema das suas amigas, apenas exibiu um sorriso ténue de compreensão e dirigiu-se a elas.

- Rei eu… - disse Usagi em surdina.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Rei derramando uma lágrima enquanto abraçava Usagi. Ao abraçar a amiga sentiu paz, a paz que necessitava para seguir em frente. Por muitas voltas que a vida desse, por muito más que as coisas estivessem, esta rapariga sempre estaria ali para a apoiar e dar um abraço amigo, dizendo sempre que existe algo de bom em todas as situações.

Makoto e Minako repetiram o gesto, dando palavras de apoio à amiga. Minutos depois, a capela encheu-se de gente. Pessoas querendo prestar uma última homenagem ao sacerdote do templo Hikawa, ao homem que fez renascer o templo e que lhe dedicou mais de 40 anos da sua vida.

Yuuichirou ajudava Rei a cumprimentar a multidão. Pouco tempo depois os pais de Rei, Elizabete e Kenshi, juntaram-se a ela. Minako observava o comportamento de Rei ao lado dos seus pais. De facto, era uma visão estranha. Rei, sempre tão forte e autoritária estava agora frágil e debilitada. Não obstante, mantinha-se firme e composta mesmo após a morte de talvez a pessoa que mais gostava neste mundo, o seu avô, a pessoa que a criara desde criança. Sentiu uma enorme compaixão pela amiga. De agora em diante não iria olhar para Rei como aquela rapariga um pouco arrogante, mas sim como uma mulher forte e corajosa.

Cedo a capela deixou de ter capacidade para albergar tamanha multidão. O cortejo fúnebre começou e a urna do avô foi levada até ao sítio final. Para surpresa de Rei, uma imensa multidão, maior ainda do que daqueles que estavam na capela, encontravam-se à espera. Rei sentiu um enorme orgulho no seu avô.

- É a princesa Célia… -observou Usagi, que estava mais atrás juntamente com Makoto e Minako.

Realmente, um pouco à parte da multidão, encontrava-se uma jovem com um vestido preto discreto, óculos escuros e um chapéu pequeno demais para conter o farto cabelo verde encaracolado, que pendia graciosamente.

- Como… como soubeste que era ela? –perguntou Minako espantada. De facto a jovem estava bastante discreta no meio de tanta gente, sendo apenas denunciada pelo cabelo.

- Não sei… -respondeu Usagi sinceramente. Tive um pressentimento.

Dirigiram-se a ela. Usagi sentia o seu coração a bater mais rápido. O seu pressentimento não fora o de identificar a jovem, mas sim o que ela trazia ao pescoço. Lá estava ele, o colar com fio de diamantes. Aquela lua com uma estrela na ponta, adornados de pedras preciosas. Não, não era o brilho e a riqueza do colar que a chamavam a atenção. Era outra coisa, algo mais. Aquele colar tinha algo de estranho, algo de bom, algo de familiar. Pretendia tirar-lho enquanto a cumprimentava. Sim, estava ciente do grave crime que iria cometer. Iria ser apanhada, de cadeira de rodas e ferida como estava não iria longe. Mas não importava, tudo valeria a pena, aquele toque valeria tudo… Estava cada vez mais perto.

- Olá meninas. – uma mão tocou no ombro de Makoto, que deteu a marcha.

- Haruka, Michiru! –exclamou surpreendida.

Usagi voltou-se para trás e deu de caras com duas mulheres esbeltas. Michiru envergava um vestido preto com uma racha e um decote ligeiro. O seu cabelo estava impecavelmente apanhado e os lábios pintados de um rosa suave. O seu corpo estava magnificamente proporcionado, estava maior, mais adulta, respirava sensualidade e irradiava beleza. Na sua mão direita exibia um anel de comprometida.

Haruka, que tinha tocado no ombro de Makoto, estava também mais adulta em vários aspectos. O seu cabelo tinha uma cor mais brilhante, os olhos apresentavam mais vida. Também ela se vestia de preto, também ela tinha uma saia e um decote. Usagi não a reconheceu por instantes. Seria esta a Haruka que conhecia? Usava uns pequenos brincos brancos, tinha rímel e os lábios pintados da mesma cor que os da Michiru, estava feminina, estava no seu auge. Também ela exibia um anel de comprometida.

Minako corou, nunca tinha imaginado Haruka daquela forma, e certamente nunca teria imaginado o quão bem a feminilidade lhe assentava.

Todas ficaram em silêncio contemplando-as, todas excepto Usagi.

- Olá? –replicou chocada. É tudo o que tens para me dizer, 'Olá'?

Haruka riu-se como que já esperando aquela reacção. Usagi sentiu-se insultada. Pela primeira vez estava verdadeiramente zangada com uma amiga sua. Não odiava Haruka nem Michiru, mas esta já não era a primeira vez que elas a magoavam. Geralmente era sempre por um bem maior, mas desta vez não conseguia imaginar como elas deixaram que Mamoru fosse raptado sem nada fazer.

- Tem calma cara de lua. –sorriu Haruka. Tens todo o direito de estar zangada, mas a raiva não fica bem na tua carinha tão bela.

Haruka iria começar outra vez com os seus esquemas para impedir que Usagi se zangasse. Basicamente consistia em tratá-la como uma criança, com muitos elogios à mistura. Mas desta vez não iria funcionar. Não, Usagi estava a aprender a não mais deixar-se convencer.

- 'Desculpa mas sabemos o que fazemos' 2– imitou Usagi olhando fixamente para Michiru e Haruka. Foi o que me disseram quando vos pedi ajuda, não foi?

As duas trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Estavam um pouco atrapalhadas e desconfortáveis.

- Usagi, eu sei que não entendes, mas acredita que fazemos o que fazemos pelo bem de todos. – disse Michiru esperançosa, procurando um pouco de apoio em Minako e Makoto. Apoio esse que não encontrou.

- Há maneiras e maneiras de se fazerem as coisas. – disse Makoto com um olhar reprovador. A vossa maneira deixa muito a desejar.

- Ouve lá Makoto, não estavas lá por isso… -ralhou Haruka zangada antes de Usagi interromper a frase.

- Nunca fiz isto, esperei nunca ter de o fazer, mas estas circunstâncias são especiais. – disse fechando os olhos, com um ar autoritário. Pois bem, como vossa princesa e futura rainha exijo que me digam aonde se encontra aquela guerreira que tem o Mamoru cativo.

Makoto e Minako ficaram surpreendidas, de facto Usagi nunca tinha usado a sua autoridade de princesa para nada. Mas agora que Mamoru estava com paradeiro incerto e que provavelmente aquelas duas raparigas à sua frente continham informações valiosas quanto ao seu paradeiro, entenderam a necessidade de usar o seu poder como governante.

Michiru e Haruka ficaram constrangidas. A boa disposição de Michiru transformou-se em tristeza e o brilho dos olhos de Haruka desaparecera.

- Não o faremos. –disse Haruka após uma pausa para assimilar as palavras de Usagi.

- Já não seguimos o teu comando princesa. – disse Michiru gentilmente, tentando largar a notícia o mais suavemente possível.

Minako e Makoto soltaram um "hã?" de indignação e surpresa. Usagi sentiu como se estivesse a ser engolida por um buraco sem fim. Já não seguiam o seu comando? Como poderia ser? Estariam a seguir ordens daquela guerreira que possuía um Ginzuishou e o Cristal de Ouro? A mesma guerreira que raptara Mamoru? Não, não podia ser. Elas não lhe fariam isso, não desta maneira. Já uma vez pensara que elas a traíram e passaram para o lado de Galáxia, mas tudo não passara de um astuto plano para a vencer. Mas não desta vez, de alguma forma sabia que elas falavam verdade.

- Somos inimigas portanto. –afirmou indiferente com um tremendo nó na garganta, tentando controlar-se ao máximo para não chorar.

- Não, claro que não, lutamos para o mesmo fim. –disse Haruka tentando fazer valer o seu ponto de vista.

- Como podes dizer isso? Essa maneira que vocês têm de lutar magoa as pessoas que mais se preocupam com vocês! –falou Minako talvez um pouco mais alto do que queria, com as lágrimas a aparecerem.

- Acima de tudo somos leais. –disse Michiru olhando fixamente para o quarto crescente que Luna tinha na testa. Luna esteve o tempo todo no colo de Usagi sem proferir um som, apenas olhava preocupada para os olhos húmidos da sua dona.

- Por favor não digam mais nada. –pediu Usagi emocionada olhando para a erva do chão. Pensem bem, decidam a vossa lealdade, daqui a uns dias voltamos a conversar. Este não é o dia nem o local para esta conversa. Reflictam, pensem bem e cheguem a alguma conclusão. Pensem se é justo uma outra pessoa ficar com o Mamoru, roubar-mo, apoderar-se do meu cristal e do dele. Pensem por favor. –disse Usagi com as lágrimas presas.

Não sabia o que sentir. Detestava Michiru e Haruka pela atitude que tiveram. Não as conseguia odiar, afinal de contas já lhe tinham salvado a vida em mais do que uma ocasião, e podia chamá-las de "amigas" já há muitos anos.

- Usagi por favor… -pediu Haruka.

Usagi pediu a Makoto que voltasse a cadeira de rodas e retomasse a sua marcha, afastando-se delas.

- Não nos odeies… -chorou Michiru num tom baixo que só Haruka ouviu. Misturaram-se com a multidão.

- Desapareceu! –exclamou Minako olhando para o tronco de árvore onde minutos atrás se encontrava Célia.

- Ela estava mesmo aqui antes delas aparecerem… -afirmou Makoto.

- Agora já não há nada a fazer certo? Talvez a encontremos por aí. – disfarçou Usagi. Estava bastante decepcionada, quer pelo que se tinha passado há instantes quer pelo facto de o seu plano de tocar no colar ter ido por água abaixo.

- A vossa atenção por favor. – ouviram. O murmúrio da multidão cessou de imediato.

- É a Rei. –disse Makoto voltando a cadeira de rodas de Usagi.

Rei encontrava-se ao lado da urna do avô com Yuuichirou e os seus pais mais atrás. Preparava-se para fazer o elogio fúnebre.

Minako, Usagi e Makoto aproximaram-se. Usagi vislumbrou Michiru e Haruka no outro lado da multidão olhando para elas. Virou a cara e olhou para Rei.

- Queria dizer algumas palavras em relação ao meu avô. – disse unindo as mãos. Todos os olhares centraram-se nela. A primeira vez que me recordo de ver os meus avós maternos era uma pequena criança de dois anos. Nessa altura vivia com os meus pais num bairro rico, o meu pai trabalhava para o Partido Liberal em Kioto. Logo nessa altura fiquei fascinada por eles, lembro-me nitidamente de me terem oferecido um pequeno fato cerimonial de sacerdotisa, fato esse que ainda hoje guardo com muito carinho. Uns meses depois, as embaixadas foram transferidas para Tóquio, onde os meus avós tinham um pequeno templo. Mudamo-nos para os subúrbios, para a província de Hikawa. A partir daí comecei a visitá-los diariamente. Enquanto o meu pai ia trabalhar, e a minha mãe que entretanto arranjou um emprego parcial, ia dar aulas de arco e flecha num colégio privado, eu ficava no templo com os meus avós. Vivemos assim, distantes, durante mais de oito anos, até que a minha mãe ficou doente, e definhou. – Rei fez uma pausa em que olhou para trás, fitando carinhosamente para o rosto da sua mãe na lápide, enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam pela sua face. Eu, então com cerca de 10 anos, fiquei a viver no templo, visto que o meu pai não tinha disponibilidade para cuidar de mim. Tinha-me afeiçoado muito aos meus avós, adorava a vida do templo. Dois anos depois a minha avó morreu, e eu fiquei sozinha com o meu avô. Lembro-me de ele me animar constantemente, não obstante a sua perda, fazia-se de forte sempre para me alegrar e ajudar a ultrapassar tudo. Quando chegava do colégio tinha sempre um prato de comida quentinho à minha espera, que ele entre as celebrações preparava para mim. Então aos 14 anos conheci o meu futuro noivo, que se tornou seu aprendiz. –fez outra pausa, sorrindo desta vez para Yuuichirou. Os anos foram passando, e ele testemunhou o crescendo do nosso amor sempre apoiando, até ao último momento, quando o meu namorado me pediu em casamento. As suas últimas palavras para mim foram "és o meu orgulho". Por isso avô, onde quer que estejas, foste o avô que amou, o avô que me criou, o avô que esteve sempre lá para me alegrar, para me confortar e para eu chorar, quero dizer-te que tu foste e serás sempre o meu orgulho. – acabou Rei chorando, passando a mão sobre a urna e deixando lá um brinco vermelho em forma de estrela.

Após um breve instante, a multidão emocionada bateu palmas, homenageando tanto o avô como o próprio discurso sentido de Rei. Esta sorriu ao mesmo tempo que as lágrimas lhe limpavam o rosto e a alma. A urna desceu, ladeada de flores, ao mesmo tempo que uma melodia triste ecoava de um violino. Michiru tocava uma melodia que evocava a saudade e a memória, enquanto que uma estranha rajada de vento derrubava as flores das árvores de cerejeira, cobrindo o local com pequenas flores que bailavam no vento ao som da música.

Usagi estava emocionada, triste e alegre, tudo aquilo parecia irreal, de uma beleza tão triste e arrebatadora. Todos ficaram numa espécie de transe apreciando aquele belo e raro momento, até que a música parou e o vento cessou.

Pouco a pouco as pessoas foram-se dispersando, embora Rei estivesse inacessível, visto que muitas pessoas a estavam a cumprimentar. Sentaram-se então num banco esperando uma oportunidade de falarem com a amiga.

- As palavras da Rei… -sensibilizou-se Minako com o olhar fixo no chão.

- … foram lindas. –completou Makoto. Quem diria… Conheço a Rei há tantos anos e só hoje a conheci verdadeiramente.

Usagi acenou afirmativamente. Rei sempre fora muito reservada em relação à sua vida, mas hoje abrira a sua alma e deixara transparecer a sua verdadeira essência.

Minutos depois já poucas pessoas restavam. Dirigiram-se então a ela. Rei abraçava com emoção uma rapariga.

- Princesa Célia! – exclamou Usagi vendo Rei a chorar de alegria nos ombros de Célia.

As duas voltaram-se para ela. Célia sorriu para a Usagi.

- Oh meninas! –chorou Rei abraçando a Makoto, Minako e Usagi. Vocês nem sabem o que é que a Princesa Célia acabou de me dizer.

- Oh? – inquiriu Usagi céptica. Célia sorriu ainda mais observando a felicidade de Rei.

- Ela contratou a Michiru para tocar aqui!- disse Rei limpando o olho.

- Conheci a menina Kaioh num dos meus concertos e achei esta melodia simplesmente divina. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando soube que ela já vos conhecia e iria tocar aqui de qualquer das formas. O mundo é tão pequeno, verdade? –explicou Célia enquanto os seus cabelos verdes desprendiam-se aos cachos do chapéu, ondulando ao vento.

- Mas isso não é nada! Ela vai pagar o concerto do templo e ajudar a erguer lá um memorial ao meu avô! –disse Rei com alegria voltando-se para Célia. Oh obrigada! – exclamou mais uma vez abraçando-a. Muito obrigada!

- De nada querida, o que importa é que fiques bem. – disse Célia sorrindo, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Isso é muito simpático da tua parte! –assentiu Minako com um brilho nos olhos.

- Considerando que nos conheces há meia duzia de dias… - sorriu Usagi sarcasticamente.

Célia olhou fixamente para ela com algum desconforto. O seu sorriso desvanecera-se.

- Dias esses que me parecem anos! – riu-se de novo, disfarçando. Simpatizei muito com vocês. São pessoas especiais, eu julgo bem o carácter das pessoas. – piscou o olho a Minako, que de imediato corou imenso.

Usagi devolveu o sorriso.

- E como soubeste do funeral? Como soubeste que este senhor era o avô da Rei? – indagou Usagi desconfiada. Simpatizava com Célia, mas algo em si lhe dizia para fazer tudo ao seu alcance para entender a súbita relação-relâmpago com elas. Algo não batia certo.

Célia ficou estática, sem reacção, olhando nervosamente. Fez-se silêncio.

- Realmente a minha amiga tem razão, é muito simpático da tua parte o que fizeste pela Rei. Mereces um grande abraço! – interrompeu Minako não entendendo a importância que aquela pergunta tinha para Usagi.

- Oh, não seja por isso! – brincou Célia abraçando-a.

- Também quero um abraço! – mentiu Usagi fingindo ter esquecido a questão que lhe colocou.

Enquanto a abraçava, Usagi pôs a mão no pescoço de Célia procurando o colar. Qual não foi o seu choque ao notar que ele não se encontrava lá.

- Procuras… alguma coisa? –perguntou Célia recompondo-se, olhando Usagi suspeitosa.

- Eu… -atrapalhou-se Usagi sorrindo disfarçadamente- não pude deixar de notar como tens a pele macia e sedosa. Tens de me dizer o teu segredo, ah ah ah!

Antes que Célia pudesse dizer algo, Minako surgiu no meio das duas olhando para ela com os olhos em forma de estrela. Célia quase caíra para trás.

- Ninguém tem uma pele tão maravilhosa como a tua! És um máximo! –pronunciou atirando-se a Célia e abraçando-a novamente. Já disse que adoro o teu novo álbum?

Célia deu uma gargalhada atrapalhada e tentava libertar-se das garras de Minako enquanto ela não parava de elaborar uma lista detalhada de cada música do albúm com a sua respectiva crítica.

- E por fim devo dizer que a música "Eadlines, Friendship Never Ends" é simplesmente fantástica, divina…

- Que foi exactamente o que disseste de todas as outras 15. – observou Makoto rindo-se do entusiasmo da sua amiga.

- Ah Makoto! – exclamou Célia falando para Makoto pela primeira vez. Amanhã talvez queiras contratar uma ajudinha extra para o teu restaurante.

Makoto fez uma cara surpresa.

- Ajuda extra?

- Tenho o pressentimento que o teu restaurante "Makoto's Flavour Shrine" vai finalmente ser reconhecido…

1 Referência ao Capítulo 1

2 Referência ao Capítulo 7


	10. Os Cristais Arco Íris?

Michiru andava às voltas silenciosamente pelo salão. Haruka encontrava-se sentada no sofá fitando Michiru. Encontravam-se numa grande sala escura, graças a um enorme salgueiro do outro lado da porta de vidro, que bloqueava os raios de sol.

- Se continuas assim ainda fazes um buraco no chão. – gracejou Haruka.

Michiru não lhe devolveu a piada, limitando-se simplesmente a abrandar a marcha.

- Michiru, já não é a primeira vez que agimos sem que elas saibam os nossos propósitos. – lembrou Haruka lendo-lhe o pensamento.

Michiru parou, fitou Haruka e olhou de seguida para o enorme jardim por detrás da porta de vidro.

- Eu sei. – disse finalmente. Mas desta vez é diferente.

- Diferente? – inquiriu Haruka. Diz-me qual é a diferença entre agora e quando andávamos atrás dos Corações Puros? Ou quando fingimos estar contra elas para derrotar a Galáxia?

Michiru voltou-se e olhou novamente para Haruka com os olhos tristes. Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não sei. – disse dispersa. Desta vez elas ficaram mesmo sentidas connosco, talvez questionem mesmo a nossa lealdade.

- Não há dúvidas disso. Não pudeste ter deixado mais claro que a nossa lealdade não era para com elas.

Michiru voltou-se de repente para Haruka com um ar chocado.

- O que não é inteiramente verdade! – disse um pouco irritada com a indiferença de Haruka. Acho que podíamos ter feito as coisas de maneira diferente. Temos ajudado a Selene sem dar quaisquer satisfações às outras. No lugar delas, não sei o que pensaria de nós as três.

Haruka não respondeu, limitando-se a cruzar as pernas e a mirar um enorme quadro que enfeitava a parede da sala, com uma atitude indiferente.

- Oh, não te faças de forte! – zangou-se Michiru. Eu sei que tu também estás como eu. A amizade delas é tão importante para mim como para ti.

Haruka voltou-se para Michiru e sorriu levemente.

- Não tão importante como tu és para mim. – disse puxando delicadamente a face de Michiru de encontro à sua, beijando-a carinhosamente.

Ouviram-se passos, e uma figura altiva surgiu na sala, pigarreando.

- Espero não estar a interromper nada? – riu-se Célia colocando um tabuleiro com comida por cima da mesa, sentando-se de seguida no cadeirão em frente.

- Claro que interrompeste. – falou Haruka tirando uma fatia de bolo do tabuleiro. Mas já estamos habituadas a que nos interrompas.

Célia riu-se novamente e pegou numa chávena de chá.

- Alguma novidade Michiru? – perguntou olhando para um estranho espelho que jazia em cima da mesa.

- Nada. – declarou Michiru. Parece que eles estão a ter tanta dificuldade em localizar o último portador do cristal arco-íris como nós.

O espelho brilhou mostrando a imagem de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Célia bebeu um gole de chá, pousando delicadamente a xícara no prato.

- Se eles o matarem as coisas complicam-se para o nosso lado.

- Nós sabemos. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer, não é? – disse Haruka resignada.

- Infelizmente não, o Espelho de Neptuno é a nossa única maneira de localizar quem queremos, e por algum motivo não o consigo encontrar. – declarou Michiru servindo-se de uma torrada.

- Antes de se converter em humano, esse demónio tinha o poder de prever o futuro. – disse Célia enquanto olhava distraidamente para o todo da escadaria, que conduzia para o piso de cima. Muito provavelmente ainda o consegue fazer, e com tais poderes não deve ser difícil bloquear a acção do espelho se assim o desejar.

- Só tens chá? – perguntou Haruka desapontada, apercebendo-se agora que o único tipo de bebida que tinha no tabuleiro era chá quente num bule.

- Mas claro, são cinco da tarde é a hora do chá. – esclareceu-a Célia bebendo outro gole, enquanto Haruka a fitava curiosa.

- É o que dá viver com uma inglesa… - resmungou, servindo-se de chá também.

- Ouvi a Rei dizer que lhe vais reconstruir o templo? – perguntou Michiru curiosa.

- Sim… - confirmou Célia. Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrer daquela maneira, sinto que é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Haruka entalou-se com o chá.

- Será que é só por causa disso? – perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Célia desafiou-a com o olhar, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso de seguida.

- Não, não é só por causa disso.

- Então? – inquiriu Haruka pousando a chávena.

- Existe uma coisa no parque do templo que me interessa muito. – respondeu-lhe misteriosamente, pousando delicadamente a chávena no tabuleiro. Quando acabarem de beber, vamos servir o Mamoru.

- Um chá por favor. – pediu Usagi a Minako.

Ela, Makoto, Rei, Yuuichirou, Luna e Artemis encontravam-se em casa de Minako. O funeral havia acabado há pouco, e decidiram juntar-se para esclarecer tudo o que havia acontecido até ali.

- Então a Usagi quer um chá, a Makoto um sumo de laranja e a Rei e o Yuuichirou leite? – perguntou Minako a ninguém em particular.

- Então a mim não me perguntas o que quero? – disse Artemis irritado.

Yuuichirou deu um pequeno salto da cadeira ao ouvir o gato branco falar. Apesar de já saber toda a verdade - Rei fizera questão de lhe revelar todos os detalhes das suas identidades como guerreiras, visto que Yuuichirou testemunhara a sua transformação na noite do assassínio do avô – ainda não se tinha habituado a animais falantes.

Minako devolveu um olhar penetrante a Artemis.

- Já tens sorte se beberes da água da sanita. – disse-lhe dirigindo-se à cozinha. Ainda se encontrava visivelmente irritada devido aos comportamentos rudes que Artemis demonstrava ultimamente.

- Estou um pouco apertada. – queixou-se Makoto tentando esticar as pernas. Estavam todos sentados à volta de uma pequena mesa.

- Azar! – ouviu-se Minako a dizer da cozinha. A minha casa fica a caminho do hospital para onde a Usagi tem que ir a seguir, além de que os pais dela estão em tua casa Makoto.

Usagi voltaria para o hospital após aquela breve reunião. Apenas lhe deram alta para ir ao funeral do avô de Rei. Começava já a sentir algumas dores.

- Estás melhor Rei? – perguntou pegando na mão de Rei carinhosamente.

Esta olhou para ela com uma cara séria.

- Estou, obrigada… – disse fortemente. A partir de agora vou canalizar todas as minhas forças para combater aqueles que assassinaram o meu avô. – disse convicta.

- Não seria melhor descansares um pouco primeiro? – perguntou Makoto preocupada. Tirares umas férias, ou algo do género?

Ouviu-se um barulho de chávenas a partir vindo da cozinha seguido de uma gargalhada envergonhada de Minako.

- Nem pensar. Vou vingar a morte do meu avô custe o que custar.

Minako chegou à mesa com os pedidos de todos e começaram a lanchar. No meio de conversas paralelas, Minako interrompeu o convívio.

- É melhor discutirmos o que temos a discutir, a minha mãe não deve tardar a chegar.

Todos pousaram os seus copos e chávenas e ficaram em silêncio. A primeira a falar foi Usagi, que descreveu os factos que presenciara na noite em que fora atacada por Esmeralda na casa de Mamoru, contando também a visita que fez às Irmãs Ayakashi.

De seguida foi a vez de Rei, que descreveu pormenorizadamente o ataque de Kaorinite ao seu avô e a visão que teve.

Makoto e Minako expuseram a sua teoria acerca dos cristais arco-íris. Discutiram e argumentaram tudo o que acontecera desde que o inimigo apareceu até chegar a algumas conclusões.

- Então o primeiro ponto, o objectivo do inimigo? – perguntou Makoto recapitulando.

- Pelo que parece neste momento matar os antigos portadores dos cristais arco-íris, pelo que aconteceu com o meu avô e os restantes. – respondeu Rei.

- Roubar o Ginzuishou e acabar connosco. – concluiu Usagi.

- O que nos leva a outra pergunta, como podem existir dois Cristais Prateados? – inquiriu Minako. Sabemos que eles têm o Cristal da Usagi, que pelo que a Rei viu nas mãos da Kaorinite, está mais enegrecido e com menos poder.

- E existe outro Ginzuishou que aquela guerreira usou para curar o Mamoru da lavagem cerebral. – acrescentou Usagi.

- Talvez um Ginzuishou do futuro? – falou Yuuichirou envergonhado pela primeira vez. Pelo que a Ritinha me contou existe um desses no futuro.

Todas olharam para ele surpreendidas.

- Era uma hipótese, mas sabemos que o Ginzuishou do futuro está com a Rainha Serenity e a Chibi-Usa. – disse Makoto sorrindo para Yuuichirou. Se tivesse sido roubado já teríamos sabido.

De repente, fez-se luz na cabeça de Rei.

_- «O poder do Ginzuishou é grandioso demais para ser usado pela princesa Serenity, jovem e inexperiente. Procurem pelos oito fragmentos e terão o verdadeiro Ginzuishou.»_– disse Rei de uma vez só.

- Hã? – exclamaram todas em coro.

- Foi o que a Rainha Serenity do Milénio de Prata disse na minha visão. – declarou ainda espantada pelas conclusão a que chegou. E se… e se nós nunca tivemos realmente o "verdadeiro Ginzuishou"?

Usagi sentiu um arrepio pela espinha e olhou para Rei.

- Como assim…? – sorriu nervosamente. T-tu viste, vocês viram quando os sete cristais arco-íris se juntaram para formar o Ginzuishou há anos atrás, não faz sentido! – exclamou quase desesperada. Só recentemente se apercebera de quanto dependera do Ginzuishou no passado, e desde que este tinha sido roubado por Esmeralda ansiava a cada segundo que passava poder recuperá-lo para se sentir segura novamente. O facto de nunca ter tido o "verdadeiro Ginzuishou" assustava-a, significava que tudo até ali tinha sido uma farsa, não poderia ser verdade, era completamente absurdo.

- Acabaste de dar a resposta. – declarou Rei. Os sete cristais arco-íris ou seja, sete fragmentos, deram origem ao teu Ginzuishou. A rainha Serenity disse para procurarmos os oito fragmentos e obteríamos o verdadeiro Ginzuishou.

- E então o Ginzuishou que eu tive até agora foi apenas um objecto falso, um engodo? Que absurdo! – recusou-se Usagi a acreditar.

- Não exactamente. – contrapôs Rei. O teu Ginzuishou é verdadeiro, apenas incompleto, não com todo o seu poder. Para isso falta-lhe o oitavo fragmento.

Ficaram todas em silêncio, com as mentes a trabalhar furiosamente numa tentativa de acreditar ou refutar a teoria.

- Concordo com a Rei. – disse Makoto finalmente. Se o Ginzuishou fosse completo, já tinhas morrido Usagi. – olharam todos para Makoto curiosos para saber a explicação para tal afirmação. Quando utilizaste o Ginzuishou para derrotar o Reino das Trevas, a Lua Negra e por aí adiante, disseste que tinhas utilizado todo o seu poder para os vencer na altura. A Rainha Serenity morreu no instante que libertou todo o poder do Ginzuishou no Milénio de Prata para selar a Metália. A única explicação para ela ter morrido e tu não, é o Ginzuishou se ter divido em oito quando o Milénio de Prata foi destruído e tu nunca teres tido o verdadeiro poder fatal do Cristal nas tuas mãos.

Era verdade, Usagi lembrara-se de quando foram transportadas até às memórias do passado quando lutavam contra o Reino das Trevas, de como viu a Rainha Serenity, a sua mãe, morrer por ter libertado o poder do Ginzuishou para as fazer reviver num futuro distante, o actual presente. Não havia maneira de refutar a teoria de Rei, havia uma grande possibilidade de nunca ter tido o Ginzuishou completo. Sentiu-se fria, enganada, assustada, como poderia ter vivido tantos anos acreditando que guardava o mítico Ginzuishou, quando afinal nada disso era verdade? Mas agora não possuía nem a sua parte do Cristal nem o oitavo fragmento, estava completamente vulnerável.

- Então existe um oitavo Cristal Arco-Íris? – perguntou Minako tentando desvendar o mistério.

- Não. – disse Artemis seguro. Tenho a certeza de que apenas existiram sete cristais arco-íris, que deram origem ao Ginzuishou da Usagi. Se existe um oitavo fragmento não é um cristal arco-íris.

- Talvez… -disse Rei pensativa- o oitavo fragmento é o Ginzuishou daquela guerreira, Célimoon.

- Como assim? – inquiriu Usagi curiosa.

- Nenhuma de vocês duas possui o Ginzuishou verdadeiro. Talvez ambas, tenham duas metades incompletas. – concluiu, sob olhares atentos que absorviam cada uma das suas palavras.

- Possivelmente a Rainha Serenity não dividiu o Ginzuishou em oito fragmentos de igual poder. – falou Artemis pensativo. Sete fragmentos, os Cristais arco-íris, deram origem a metade do Ginzuishou, o da Usagi, enquanto que o oitavo fragmento por si só contém a outra metade.

- Queres dizer que o oitavo pedaço tem tanto poder como a metade que a Usagi tinha? - perguntou Minako certificando-se que seguia a linha de pensamento.

- Penso que o oitavo fragmento, essa metade que completa o meu Ginzuishou, está em posse da Célimoon. – esclareceu Usagi finalmente rendendo-se às evidências. Talvez ela e a Úrano e a Neptuno estejam a tentar apanhar a minha metade, roubá-la ao inimigo. Talvez elas não combatam o inimigo com o objectivo de destruí-lo, mas apenas para unirem as duas metades e formarem o verdadeiro Ginzuishou.

Reinou o silêncio enquanto pensavam na hipótese uma vez mais. Desta vez foi Rei que o quebrou.

- Sim, faz todo o sentido. Lembro-me de que quando a Kaorinite desapareceu por causa do meu ataque, o Ginzuishou caiu das mãos dela. A Úrano correu para o apanhar, mas ele desapareceu no momento em que ela o ia apanhar. – disse Rei revendo os detalhes sombrios da noite em que foi atacada.

- Então se a Kaorinite morreu…

- Acho que morreu, não tenho certezas. – corrigiu Rei.

- … e a Esmeralda também, quando o prédio do Mamoru desabou, já não temos mais inimigos? – questionou-se Usagi esperançosa.

- O facto do Ginzuishou ter desaparecido quando a Úrano o ia apanhar prova o contrário. – observou Makoto. O Ginzuishou desapareceu porque alguém o invocou.

- Concordo com a Makoto. – apoiou Minako. A Esmeralda, os 4 Generais, a Kaorinite… devem ser apenas peões do jogo.

- E não se esqueçam das Irmãs Ayakashi, a Kooan disse que alguém tinha o Safira preso, estavam a obrigá-las a voltarem para o lado negro. – acrescentou Usagi.

- Aí tens. – disse Rei olhando para Usagi. Só o que acabaste de dizer prova que existe alguém por detrás de tudo isto.

- Mas meninas… - disse Minako num tom assustado. A Esmeralda, a Kaorinite, o Safira… Não deveriam estar… - todas tiveram um súbito arrepio - mortos?

Todas sabiam que este ponto da discussão haveria de ser abordado, mas todas tentavam evitá-lo ao máximo. Era demasiado sórdido, arrepiante e impossível.

- Não existe tal coisa como reviver os mortos Minako. – disse Makoto sorrindo nervosa, pouco convicta.

- Nós morremos… Por duas vezes. – lembrou Rei. Morremos no Pólo Norte às mãos do Reino das Trevas e morremos quando nos retiraram a Semente de Estrela.

Yuuichirou olhou-as com um ar ainda mais assustado e desconfortável.

- Não foi bem morrer. – disse Minako tentando acalmar Yuuichirou. O nosso espírito apenas se desprendeu dos nossos corpos, ajudamos a Serenity a derrotar a Metália.

- E quando nos retiraram a Semente de Estrela, foi como o nosso ser estivesse latente nas Sementes, apenas esperando ser liberto. – lembrou Makoto. Nunca me senti morta.

- Como é que alguém se pode sentir _morto_, se está morto? – questionou Yuuichirou amedrontado.

Makoto esboçou um sorriso ténue, apercebendo-se da estupidez da sua afirmação.

- De qualquer maneira, tal como nós reencarnamos neste tempo e voltamos aos nossos corpos após essas batalhas, alguém conseguiu fazer o mesmo com a Esmerala e a Kaorinite. – disse Rei decidida ponto um ponto final na discussão.

- E com o Safira, que está preso. – lembrou-a Usagi.

- Isso ainda não sabemos, pode ter sido um bluff da Esmeralda apenas para fazer com que as Irmãs Ayakashi voltassem ao lado negro.

- Sendo bluff ou não, a verdade é que a Petz já se juntou a eles, e as outras três vão pelo mesmo caminho à força, segundo o que a Usagi nos contou. – refutou Minako.

- Podemos assumir então que os nossos próximos adversários serão as Irmãs Ayakashi? – perguntou Makoto seguindo o raciocínio.

- É o mais provável. – confirmou Rei.

- Sendo assim – disse Usagi decidida – não lhes podemos fazer mal, elas estão sob lavagem cerebral, tal como o Mamoru estava!

Todos a fitaram atónitos, e Rei subitamente teve um ataque de cólera.

- N-não lhes podemos fazer mal?! – disse levantando-se da cadeira. Yuuichirou repetiu o gesto pondo o seu braço sob os seus ombros, tentando acalmá-la. Queres que as deixemos atacar-nos sem nos defendermos? Queres que morra mais alguém do nosso lado? – perguntou quase gritando, com os olhos húmidos.

Usagi baixou a cabeça apercebendo-se de como fora insensível e pediu desculpa a Rei.

- Usagi, isto é uma guerra. – disse Makoto enquanto Rei se sentava novamente. Claro que caso elas se defrontem connosco nós tentaremos não lhes fazer mal, mas… Antes elas do que nós. – concluiu Makoto fraquejando nas ultimas palavras.

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor. Yuuichirou olhava curiosamente para todas à sua volta, admirado com a conversa que era assustadoramente nova e desconhecida para ele. Artemis lançava olhares aborrecidos a Minako, que os devolvia, numa discussão silenciosa. Usagi mirava Makoto, tentando aceitar com algum custo a veracidade das suas afirmações. Luna lambia-se, alheia à situação, quando se engasgou com uma bola de pêlo.

- Então porque acham que estão a matar os portadores dos cristais arco-íris? – perguntou Rei com os braços cruzados.

O silêncio prolongou-se até que Yuuichirou o quebrou.

- Isso é importante agora? – perguntou inocentemente. O importante não é… proteger as pessoas envolvidas nisso? – concluiu coçando a cabeça.

Rei olhou para ele num misto de admiração e surpresa, antes de o abraçar carinhosamente.

- Sim, ele tem toda a razão. – apoiou Usagi corando com a cena que se passava ao seu lado.

- Quem eram os outros portadores? – perguntou Minako curiosa. Eu só me juntei a vocês depois disso.

- A pintora, que fez um quadro de mim e do Mamoru… - começou Usagi sonhadora.

- O padre. – completou Makoto.

- A Reika, a antiga namorada do Mário. – continuou Usagi.

- E o meu avô. – disse Rei com a voz alterada. Estes já faleceram.

- Portanto, se eram sete ainda nos faltam saber do paradeiro de três? – questionou Minako ilustrando a sua frase com os dedos.

- Falta o rapaz que costumava jogar no Game Center, que tinha o poder de fazer os objectos levitar. – continuou Makoto tentando-se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos relativos àquela época.

- O gato que se apaixonou loucamenteee pela Luna! – exclamou Usagi olhando maliciosamente para a gata, mas esta ignorou-a continuando a limpar-se.

- E mais...? – questionou-as Minako com apenas um dedo no ar.

- O Rui. – disseram Rei, Usagi e Makoto ao mesmo tempo, concluindo a lista.

- Rui? – perguntou Minako confusa. Conhecem-no?

- Era um rapaz que gostava da Ami, há muito tempo… - esclareceu Makoto. E o sentimento era correspondido.

- A Ami teve um namorado?! – exclamou Minako atónita. A Ami?! E o que fez com que eles acabassem? Sim, porque eu não cheguei a conhecê-lo!

- Os estudos, a nossa batalha contra o Reino das Trevas na altura. – esclareceu Rei. Era demais para a Ami.

- Será que ele está… bem? – perguntou Minako preocupada.

- Está. – disse Usagi segura, e todos olharam para ela desconfiados. Ele previa o futuro lembram-se? Está sempre um passo à frente de qualquer inimigo. Pode sempre evitar o ataque porque sabe como, quando e onde vai acontecer.

- Hum… és capaz de ter razão. – assentiu Makoto. Devemos concentrar os nossos esforços em encontrar o gato e o rapaz dos jogos.

- O gato é fácil. – disse Rei entusiasmada com a perspectiva de fazer algo importante. Sabemos a morada da dona, era uma criança que morava algures na vizinhança de Shodohan perto do riacho.

- Há outra coisa que me preocupa… - interrompeu Usagi com a mão perto da face, olhando para a mesa fixamente, com um ar pensativo. Como… como é que o inimigo sabe as nossas identidades? – questionou-as preocupada. Como é que eles sabiam onde era o apartamento do Mamoru? Como sabiam que nós iríamos estar todas juntas no festival do templo da Rei quando fomos atacadas pela primeira vez?

- Mas a Esmeralda não chegou a saber as nossas identidades?! – perguntou Rei aflita. Eu pensei que…

- Não. – respondeu Usagi.

- Tens a certeza de que…

- Tenho! – afirmou segura. Já passou muito tempo, mas lembro-me claramente. A Esmeralda foi derrotada sem saber as nossas identidades. A Kaorinite também não chegou a descobrir-nos.

- As Irmãs Ayakashi talvez tenham…

- Não, quando a Esmeralda as ameaçou já sabia quem éramos. Não foram elas. Além do mais não sabiam onde era o apartamento do Mamoru. – reafirmou pela última vez.

- Mais uma das muitas perguntas sem resposta. – disse Makoto após outro período de silêncio.

- E aquela guerreira? – interrogou Minako, ao mesmo tempo que Usagi assumiu uma postura soturna. Quem será ela?

- Uma ladra. – disse Usagi com frieza. Apesar de não saber se sentia o que disse, soube-lhe extremamente bem poder insultá-la.

- Ladra? – inquiriu Minako admirando-se.

- Mas é claro! – ofendeu-se Usagi. O Cristal de Ouro, o Mamoru, o meu antigo ceptro! Além de que anda com a Neptuno e a Úrano.

- O teu antigo ceptro, curioso… - disse Rei coçando o queixo. O que lhe tinha acontecido mesmo?

- Não sei bem… Depois de derrotar a Rainha Metália no Pólo Norte tudo ficou confuso. O Ginzuishou agiu sozinho, restaurou o mundo… e mais tarde quando despertei novamente o ceptro já não estava comigo.

- Ficou no Pólo Norte portanto? – persistiu Rei.

- Se calhar… É o mais provável. – confirmou Usagi.

- Então não a podes chamar propriamente de ladra pois não?

Usagi olhou para Rei com um misto de fúria e surpresa.

- E lembro-me perfeitamente de o Mamoru ter dito que o Hélios tinha entregue o Cristal de Ouro ao seu "verdadeiro utilizador". ***** Foi entregue voluntariamente pelo seu guardião, não podes chamar isso de roubo também. – concluiu triunfante.

- Supostamente aquele é o Ceptro Lunar Real, utilizado nos tempos do Milénio de Prata. Pertence-me a mim por direito. – refutou zangada. Tal como o Cristal de Ouro é a Semente de Estrela do Mamoru e pertence-lhe a ele.

- Mas como a Rei disse, não é propriamente roubo. – insistiu Minako.

- Ela roubou-me o Mamoru! – exaltou-se Usagi, arrependendo-se de seguida pois sentira uma dor acutilante no sitio onde a sua costela estava fracturada.

- Correcção, ela _salvou-te_ e curou o Mamoru. Talvez tenha tido de o levar porque ele estava demasiado frágil ou talvez ele ainda não estivesse totalmente curado. A Esmeralda estava a atacar-vos e ele estava demasiado exposto. – disse Rei suavemente tentando convencer Usagi.

- Ela disse que tinha direito de estar com o Mamoru, e ainda achas que… - começou Usagi, detendo-se de seguida.

- Que se passa?

- Selene. – disse concentrando-se. Todas a escutavam atentamente. Quando o Mamoru estava possuído chamou-lhe Selene.

- Selene… - repetiu Makoto. Já ouvi esse nome em qualquer lado.

- A deusa da Lua. – esclareceu Rei pausadamente, e todas as atenções voltaram-se para ela. Selene era a deusa da Lua na mitologia romana.

- A deusa da Lua? – perguntou Minako coçando a cabeça. Ela é uma deusa?

Artemis fez um barulho de desdém.

- Francamente Minako, já não estamos na primária. – disse Artemis com um ar convencido. Não passa disso, mitologia. Senão tu serias Vénus, a deusa da beleza. E como se vê claramente, esse não é o caso.

- Seu grande… - bramiu Minako furiosa com uma veia a pulsar perigosamente na sua testa.

- O nome e as origens não são importantes. – disse Makoto segura pondo um ponto final à discussão antes que ela começasse. As acções e os objectivos é que contam.

- Vejamos… Daquela vez que ela nos salvou durante o festival*****, teríamos morrido se o furacão dela não tivesse quebrado o campo de forças da Esmeralda. Ajudou-me, ou tentou ajudar-me, na noite em que o meu avô foi atacado… – enumerou Rei.

- Ajudou-te e protegeu-te da Esmeralda e do Mamoru. – lembrou Minako, já mais calma, a Usagi.

- Não me ajudou muito. – esquivou-se Usagi. Supostamente eu estava sob a protecção do Ginzuishou ou algo do género. Ela disse que aqueles, sem ser os que são próximos de mim, não me poderiam magoar muito.

- Então ela referiu-se ao Ginzuishou como nos tempos do Milénio de Prata? – acompanhou Makoto. Isso talvez signifique que ela é uma reencarnação tal como nós, mas…

- Mas com as memórias do passado totalmente recuperadas, sim. – acabou Rei. De qualquer maneira, isso significa que subitamente tens uma protecção à tua volta Usagi?

- Pelo que percebi… sim. – confirmou.

- Estranho… A metade do Ginzuishou dela protege-te, pelos vistos. - suspirou Rei. Isso só vem a confirmar a nossa teoria de que a metade dela e a tua fazem um todo, o "verdadeiro Ginzuishou".

- Ela também referiu qualquer coisa da aliança luo-estelar nessa altura. – acrescentou Usagi.

- Sim, sim! Também referiu isso quando me ajudou! – disse Rei entusiasmada.

- Aos poucos as peças do puzzle começam a juntar-se…! – exclamou Minako excitada.

- Alguma ideia do que isso é? – perguntou Artemis nervoso.

- Não. – responderam as quatro em coro.

- Então ainda não fazemos ideia do objectivo dela e porque anda acompanhada da Úrano e da Neptuno? – constatou Artemis.

- Pois, parece que não. – disse Makoto. - Mas penso que nos estejam a ajudar, não é verdade? Sempre que alguma de nós está em apuros vêm em nosso auxílio.

Rei e Minako consentiram.

- Pois eu acho que não é por isso. – refutou Usagi.

- Tinha de ser… Qual é a tua teoria desta vez? – perguntou Rei convencida com a ideia de Makoto.

- Já não vos disse? Eu acho que ela anda a tentar apanhar a minha parte do Ginzuishou! – exclamou Usagi repetindo-se. - Reparem, quando ela apareceu no festival já sabia as nossas identidades… 1

- Espera lá, como poderia ela saber as nossas identidades? – contrapôs Makoto.

- Porque a Úrano e a Neptuno naturalmente lhe disseram. – esclareceu, continuando a sua teoria. - Como estava a dizer, quando ela apareceu no festival do templo, provavelmente andava disfarçada atrás de mim a ver se encontrava o meu medalhão. Azar o dela, porque já há alguns anos que eu o deixava no cofre de casa. – rematou triunfante. Depois, quando me ajudou no apartamento do Mamoru, pensava que a Esmeralda tinha o meu Cristal com ela, mas afinal não o tinha. Por fim, quando veio em teu auxílio Rei, viu que a Kaorinite estava a usar o Cristal. Então ajudou-te na tua transformação Eterna para tu as livrares do labirinto de fogo e meter as mãos no meu Cristal. O problema é que ele se desmaterializou mal a Úrano lhe tocou. É esta a minha teoria. Só não sei porque é que a Úrano e a Neptuno a seguem incondicionalmente. – concluiu um pouco ofegante.

- Hum… Faz sentido. – cedeu Rei.

- Sim, é uma possibilidade real. – corroborou Makoto.

- Concordo! – repetiu Minako.

- Mas apesar de tudo ainda não perdi a fé na Haruka e na Michiru. Enquanto elas andarem com a tal Célimoon sabemos que seremos ajudadas quando precisarmos. – acrescentou Usagi.

O relógio da sala de Minako tocou, anunciando as oito horas da noite.

- Eu cá acho que devíamos chamar a Ami… - suspirou Minako olhando de relance para o relógio. Ela pode correr perigo.

- Eu acho que já lhe aconteceu algo. – acrescentou Rei olhando timidamente para Minako. Usagi exibiu uma expressão de extrema preocupação.

- Sentiste alguma coisa? – perguntou-lhe preocupada.

- Não, não. – esclareceu Rei. Mas acho estranho esta falta de comunicação prolongada.

- Talvez ela esteja fugida com o Rui. – disse Makoto para surpresa geral.

No momento em que Rei ia dizer algo, a porta do apartamento abriu, exibindo uma mulher de estatura média, de cabelos curtos loiros-acastanhados, muito bem vestida.

- Não, não! – exclamou ao telemóvel, ainda olhando para a fechadura sem se aperceber que tinha visitas em casa. A vaca da Rafaela não pode publicar esse artigo na revista dela, temos que ser nós a publicar na nossa… - interrompeu o seu discurso ao vislumbrar a filha extremamente corada na sala com as suas amigas.

- A minha mãe chegou… - suspirou Minako com a mão a tapar a cara corada.

- Depois falamos, até manhã. – disse desligando o telemóvel. Uh, olá? – cumprimentou a multidão.

- São estas as minhas amigas de que tanto te falei. – esclareceu Minako apresentando cada um dos presentes na sala.

- Muito praz… ATCHIM! – espirrou, banhando o cabelo de Makoto com perdigotos- JOANA! Já te disse que não quero o Artemis perto de mim, sou alérgica!

Artemis ficou com o pêlo de pé, olhando furiosamente para a mulher, dirigindo-se de seguida para o quarto de Minako.

- Ah, desculpe… A minha gata também deve estar a contribuir para isso. – disse Usagi envergonhada chamando Luna para o seu colo. Já estávamos de saída de qualquer maneira Sra. Lima.

- Oh, já? – sorriu a mãe de Minako esticando os seus lábios pintados de vermelho forte. Não deixem guardanapos em cima da mesa por favor. Adeus! – despediu-se dirigindo-se àquele que Usagi presumiu que fosse o seu quarto.

- Vemo-nos amanhã á tarde Minako? – perguntou Makoto ao que Minako acenou com a cabeça.

- Amanhã? – perguntou Usagi curiosa. Combinaram alguma coisa?

- A princesa Célia disse que eu poderia precisar de ajuda. – esclareceu Makoto. E como o Motoki não vai trabalhar, a Minako ofereceu-se para me ajudar.

- Ah, a princesa Célia… - disse Usagi desconfortavelmente. As suas dores estavam a aumentar consideravelmente, já tinha tomado os analgésicos há bastante tempo. Depois temos que falar sobre ela.

- De qualquer maneira este fim de tarde já foi bastante produtivo. – disse Makoto levantando-se.

Despediram-se e cada uma seguiu o seu rumo, enfrentando mais um Sábado que se avizinhava.

1 Referência ao Capítulo 2


End file.
